<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Introducing Vice President Burr, Sir! by anotherfngrl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888056">Introducing Vice President Burr, Sir!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherfngrl/pseuds/anotherfngrl'>anotherfngrl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Alexander Hamilton D/s Verse [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton is George Washington &amp; Martha Washington's Adopted Son, Alpha James Madison, Alternate Universe - BDSM, BAMF Martha, Bite, Bottom Thomas, Caning, Cinnamon Roll Eliza Schuyler, Claiming Bites, Coming Out, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Discipline, Dom Aaron Burr, Dom James Madison, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/F, Facial Shaving, Feeding, Good Parent Martha Washington, Hand Feeding, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, Lesbian Maria Reynolds, M/M, Maria Reynolds is Maria Lewis, Marks, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Mom Friend Hercules Mulligan, Pillow Fights, Protect Maria Reynolds, Service Submission, Shaving, Spanking, Sub Alexander Hamilton, Sub Thomas Jefferson, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:42:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>52,331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherfngrl/pseuds/anotherfngrl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Burr travels to DC for his inauguration.  Nervous as he is about it, Alex comes along. The girls provide moral support. Jefferson gets ready for his own inauguration, with his Dom back in Virginia. None of it goes as badly as anyone is afraid it might.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton &amp; Hercules Mulligan, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Alexander Hamilton D/s Verse [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hercules</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In honor of the inauguration (Pearls and Chucks 2021 baby! Madam Vice President is in the HOUSE!) I present my inauguration fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hercules Mulligan is a genius with a needle and thread.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s the only possible explanation how, with his shop’s order roster already full for Inauguration commissions, he’s managed to add the Vice President’s suit, his date’s gown, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> the President’s cravat. The only way. Because he is amazing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s also very worried. Alex is stressed, he can see it. It’s obvious in the submissive’s posture and the too sharp cadence of his words. He looks him over critically as they finish Burr’s final fitting. Alex is fussing with his Dom’s suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure it fits okay? You don’t need Herc to fix anything?” Alex asks his Dom again as Aaron lays the suit on the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alex. It’s fine. Herc did great work, as always. And finding a problem with my suit isn’t going to delay us leaving,” Burr tells him firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not trying to find a problem! The suit looks great! And you look great in it. I just want to make sure everything is exactly right,” Alex insists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You keep asking him if he likes my work, I’m going to start taking it personally,” Herc tells the mercurial submissive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex turns on him, wide eyed. “No! I didn’t mean- no! It’s great,” he insists. “You’ve outdone yourself again, Herc.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And on a ridiculous deadline,” he reminds his old friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex nods along agreeably. “On a ridiculous deadline, which was entirely my fault for springing this on you, I’m very sorry, you are amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herc laughs, pulling Alex close in a side hug. “That’s more like it,” he teases. Alex settles against him for a moment, but then he’s in motion again, fidgeting, this time, with Maria’s dress, wrapped up in a box and sitting beside Burr’s suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if Maria changes shoes? It’s a long journey, she might not feel like wearing heels. Will it drag?” he checks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She wore flat shoes for her fitting, and I hemmed to ‘floating’ length. It’ll be perfect, regardless of her shoes, Alex,” Herc assures him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Alex presses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have done this before,” Herc reminds him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop terrorising Hercules, Alex,” Burr says sternly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hercules bites down on an instinctive desire to defend his old friend. Alex is in no danger from Burr, even if Aaron’s patience is wearing thin. Herc’s is too, for that matter. Alex’s anxiety is putting them all on edge. He wants to suggest that perhaps his friend should stay home- even stay with him and Elizabeth while the others are gone if he doesn’t want to be alone. But he knows it’s not his place to interfere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, Burr’s stern tone seems to settle Alex, who comes to hover beside his Dom, his wild energy focused. “Yes, Aaron,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah. Alex isn’t just nervous about the trip. He’s acting up on purpose, to get Aaron to be stern with him. Hercules is surprised he didn’t see it sooner- he’s just never seen it from </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alexander</span>
  </em>
  <span> before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex, confident enough in his submission to </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be reigned in is something he thought he’d never see. He smiles approvingly at Aaron. Burr is good for his old friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The suit really is beautiful work, Mulligan,” Aaron tells him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herc smiles. “Thank you. It’s an honor to dress the Vice President,” he says, a grin playing around his mouth at referring to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Burr</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all people so respectfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And an honor to be dressed by the best tailor in New York City,” Aaron agrees, his mouth twisting into an answering grin. They’ve shared many things over the years, he and Burr. Some a lot more reluctantly than others. Now, though, he’s glad they can share an easy, unspoken joke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing the Dom thing,” Alex complains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Aaron asks, turning to him, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The, ‘we’re Doms and we know something you don’t know’ thing. I hate it,” Alex declares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It has nothing to do with being Doms. It’s just… been a lot of years,” Herc tells him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amazing, considering where we started, that this is where we all ended up. The famed tailor, the newspaper owner, and... the Vice President,” Aaron says, sounding awed. For the first time, Hercules realizes Alex isn’t the only one nervous about the trip to DC.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex seems to pick up on it, too. “The country’s lucky to have us all. To have you,” he tells his Dom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll endeavor to serve the American people well,” Aaron tells him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we all know how you get, about making sure things are done ‘just so’,” Hercules teases him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we could do with careful and thoughtful, these days,” Alex agrees softly, gripping his Dom’s arm and leaning into his shoulder. “We all could.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better than racist and classist. Bastard,” Hercules spits. He has no lost love for Adams- though it’s less to do with specific policies (though some of them were terrible) than the way he </span>
  <em>
    <span>treats</span>
  </em>
  <span> people. Primarily Alex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll do our best. Both of us, Jefferson and I,” Aaron assures them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, he’s better than his predecessor,” Alex says, scrunching his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hard not to be,” Hercules agrees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like him enough to sew for him,” Alex accuses, and Hercules thinks there’s a little insecurity to it, as well as the joking complaint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I took a commission from Dolley Madison. I was in it already when I realized it was for him. And anyway, he paid through the nose for the thing,” Hercules says. “Speaking of, I’ve got to remember to send it with you. It’s in the back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll come with you to get it,” Alex volunteers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take your time. I’m in no rush,” Aaron assures them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex squawks. “That’s not what you said when we were leaving this morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a difference in you stalling and things that need to be done. We’ll pick the girls up when we’re finished here and be on the road before afternoon,” Aaron assures him, turning him and putting a hand between his shoulder blades to push him toward Hercules.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herc wraps an arm around the smaller man, pulling him toward the back room. He’s curious why Burr is pushing Alex to him so overtly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least until they’re alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I just hide here? For, I don’t know, the next four years? Maybe eight, if he runs again?” Alex requests immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hercules knows it’s a joke, but he still responds by wrapping Alex up in his arms. “Hey, you’re okay. You don’t need to hide out. But if you did, I’d absolutely stash you </span>
  <em>
    <span>however</span>
  </em>
  <span> many years it takes Burr to be done being Vice President.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex clings. “Thanks, Herc.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hercules just rubs his back for a long moment, trying to shelter Alex and soothe him through the storm apparently raging inside of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got you,” he says. “Are you having second thoughts about DC?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex shakes his head emphatically into Herc’s shoulder. “No! I’ve thought all along it sounds like a terrible idea. I’m just definitely doing it anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hercules can’t help it. He laughs. “Only you,” he says with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aaron’s worth it. But it’s going to be hell,” Alex admits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hercules frowns. “He doesn’t want you to be miserable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but he needs me. He’s been so great to me, Herc. I want to support him, too,” he explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you worried about?” Herc asks delicately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Showing up in DC a washed up </span>
  <em>
    <span>sub,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Alex explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, two problems with that: First, you aren’t washed up. You’re still a force, even if you’ve stepped back from public life. And you had good reasons for that,” Hercules reminds him. “It’s not like you went into hiding, Alex. You own a newspaper.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like I’m hiding. I’m hiding from all of them,” Alex confesses. “I’m hiding because I didn’t want to deal with Adams, because I couldn’t deal with my own life, because I’m scared I’m nothing without Washington… Because they’d laugh me out if they knew who I really am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Washington knew,” Herc points out. “Washington knew you at your absolute worst and he absolutely believed in you. Are you saying he was wrong?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex meets his eyes at the challenge. “When you put it like that…” he sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are more than capable of anything you set your mind to. And the fact that you’re in the private sector now doesn’t make you any less valuable. Or influential,” Herc points out. He doesn’t mention that the last election proves it- the last thing Alex needs is a reminder he kept his Dom from becoming President.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“People are stupid and petty, though. And I’m the Vice President’s sub,” Alex reminds him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They don’t know that,” Herc says. “They have </span>
  <em>
    <span>no idea.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You have a secret that would </span>
  <em>
    <span>shock</span>
  </em>
  <span> everyone there, yes. But no one- including Burr, if he knows what’s good for him- is going to force you to reveal it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wouldn’t. He won’t,” Alex assures him. He ducks back into Herc’s arms, burying his face in Hercules’ chest as he says, “I think I’m going to let it come out eventually, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herc rubs his back. “Why?” he asks simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll blow over, once people know. Even if they never look at me the same, the worst will happen and it’ll be done. Now… I’m scared all the time. Scared someone will see, will realize,” Alex confesses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re walking into the lion’s den, that scared,” Herc realizes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex shudders. “Yes. That. Exactly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hercules pulls him closer, resting his chin on Alex’s head. His voice is fierce when he says, “You aren’t going alone. Eliza will be right beside you. Burr and Maria will be there, and they won’t let anything happen to you. And even if I’m not in DC, I’m with you, and Laf’s with you. We have your back no matter what. You know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex squeezes him a little tighter. “Thanks, Herc,” he says. He sounds comforted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And on that note…” Hercules doesn’t release Alex, but does shift him to the side to reach behind him, fumbling for a box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve always got my back, and you want me to deliver Jefferson’s tie?” Alex says, sighing good naturedly as he takes the box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That one’s not his,” Hercules explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex opens it. It’s a simply cut cravat in the darkest green silk Hercules could find. It actually looks black, until you put it in direct light. It’s a simple design, with almost no frills and no lace at all. It’s going to be arresting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex smiles, touching it softly. “My mourning cravat?” he teases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I made you a basic black one if you want. But this… this gets the point across, but it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>you,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love it,” Alex says, smiling shyly. He closes the box. “I’ll wear it for the ceremony.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And remember I’ve got your back?” Hercules prompts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I could ever forget,” Alex teases him, squeezing him tightly for a brief moment. “Thanks, Herc.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always, Alex, always.” Hercules holds him tightly for a long moment, then releases him and goes to get another box. “This one actually is for Jefferson.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see it into his hands myself,” Alex promises, taking the box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Burr said he’d deliver it, you don’t have to-” Hercules begins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’d be better, to see him. To see how bad it’s going to be. He’s not above making me squirm, and I’d rather get it over with,” Alex admits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then use the cravat as your excuse, and if he’s an ass, take it with you when you leave,” Hercules tells him. “He doesn’t get my clothes if he’s shitty to my friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex laughs, full and hearty. “He’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>flip.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Then Dolley’d show up and get Betsy to make me hand it over, but oh my </span>
  <em>
    <span>God,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’s so fussy about his clothes, he’d lose his </span>
  <em>
    <span>mind.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if he starts something, Alex,” Hercules tells him sternly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mom,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Alex tells him, the old tease coming automatically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hercules wraps a hand around the side of Alex’s head and tugs him fondly back to the lobby. “Come on, brat, Aaron probably wants to get going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron smiles when they walk back in, his eyes going immediately to Alex. “Got everything?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex goes to him immediately. “Jefferson’s cravat. And I forgot I asked Herc to make me a mourning cravat. It’s… really nice,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I think we’ve got everything. Herc, what do I owe you for Alex’s cravat?” Aaron asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s from me,” Herc assures him, waving him off. Aaron had paid in full for his suit at the first fitting, and Alex had paid for Maria’s dress. They’re all squared up, now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a good friend, Hercules,” Aaron tells him. Herc nods. He’s understanding, now, why Aaron was practically pushing Alex at him, and he hopes he’s helped. He hugs them both goodbye, holding Alex tightly and then impulsively pulling Aaron into a quick squeeze as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waves as he sees them off, then goes back into the shop, trying not to worry. Alex will be fine. And it’s easier, seeing him off, knowing that whatever happens, Burr’s got him. He never would’ve believed it, but he trusts Aaron with Alex, completely. The other Dom will take good care of him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Madison</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>James' doctor would rather he give himself a few more days to recover from a stomach bug before traveling, even if it means missing the Inauguration.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No chapter has ever given me so much trouble in this verse!!! But here we are, presenting: James Madison, who I love her much, and his crazy, protective family.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m coming, and that’s final,” James tells his subs.</p><p>“You aren’t,” Thomas insists, at the same time as Dolley says, “Oh, James, you can’t.”</p><p>“You don’t actually get to make that decision,” James snaps at Tom, before turning to Dolley and adding, “I can, and I most certainly will.”</p><p>“I won’t allow it,” Thomas says.</p><p>It’s so unlike Tom’s usual tone when they’re at home that James startles. “You what?” he asks incredulously.</p><p>“I am about to be the President of the United States. I will have you banned from DC. I will tell them not to let you in to the inauguration or any associated events. You are not traveling until you get a doctor’s approval,” Thomas insists. He’s every bit the Thomas Jefferson who held court in Washington’s Cabinet, who wrote the Declaration when they were young. He’s commanding and powerful and determined. Thomas just doesn’t usually pull out that persona with him.</p><p>And James knows when he’s been beat. The fever has broken, but the nausea has been intermittent, and he really doesn’t want to spend a carriage ride to DC pulling over to be ill, anyway. His doctor wants him to be a week from any episodes before he travels, and he has to admit it’s sound advice.</p><p>So he gives way, but not gracefully. Sue him. He’s not feeling well. “I’m not some invalid,” he grumbles.</p><p>“No, of course not. We just worry,” Dolley tells him, looking relieved.</p><p>Thomas winces. “You’ll be feeling better and coming to DC to kick my ass for defying you and bossing you around soon enough,” he assures his Dom.</p><p>James looks him over critically. He’d been pushing to go to DC because he’s worried about Tom, after all. When he’s on, he’s on. He’s brilliant, and invincible. But he can’t go like that indefinitely, and he needs someone to spin him back down to earth every so often. From Virginia, James won’t be able to do that. And the first few weeks of Tom’s presidency are going to be intense. He’s the most powerful man in the country now, after all.</p><p>And the most powerful man in the country is looking at him uncertainly now, clearly waiting for some kind of response.</p><p>“I’m going to go make sure we unpack enough things for the next few weeks, then, dear. You boys take care of each other while I’m gone,” Dolley says, leaning across his desk to kiss his cheek before retreating pointedly. Bless the woman. She knows them both so well.</p><p>If Thomas is going to leave in the morning for DC, James needs to do what he can to settle him first. And luckily, he’s feeling relatively well- he wouldn’t have proposed risking the journey if today were one of the bad days, however worried about Tom he is.</p><p>He takes a moment to gather his thoughts, but it’s too much for Thomas, who begins to pace, filling the silence.</p><p>“I know better than to give you ultimatums,” he admits. “And I know no matter what either of us’ title is, what we’re doing officially, governmentally, that stays at the door. I know that’s important, and you do it for me, so I can relax and just be myself. But Jemmy,” he whines, looking frustrated and beginning to speak, stopping, and trying again, “I need you to be okay.”</p><p>James sighs. Thomas has laid it all out quite handily, himself. Except he apparently isn’t done.</p><p>“I shouldn’t have tried to pull rank,” Tom admits. “I shouldn’t’ve, I know it. But you shouldn’t have tried to come. I can’t do all the things I need to, out there, if I don’t know you’ll be okay. I need you to be safe, and listen to your doctor, and take care of yourself. We’re doing this crazy thing- I’m a submissive, and I’m about to be President- and I can’t do it without you, Jemmy, I can’t. So I need you to be careful. Please.”</p><p>Thomas stills finally with that last plea, looking at him desperate and worried, and James feels terrible. “Tom,” he says slowly, getting to his feet. “Tom, I’m sorry.” He comes around his desk and hugs this absolutely amazing man- his submissive, his oldest and best friend, the most brilliant man he’s ever met- and admits, “I was wrong. I shouldn’t have tried to insist. I was worried about you, going to DC without me, but me trying to force this issue was just going to make things worse.”</p><p>“I need you to be okay more than I need you to be close,” Tom admits, fingers clinging to James’ coat.</p><p>James rubs his back. “Shhh, I know. I’m sorry. I screwed this one up, Tom. This is on me. I’m not mad at you.”</p><p>Tom twists to look at him, surprised and not entirely happy with this news.</p><p>James shushes him before he can complain. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. I know what you need. I’ll take care of you,” he promises his sub. “Come on, we’re going upstairs.”</p><p>Tom takes his hand gamely, letting himself be led up to his bedroom in the Madison's’ home. It’s easier for them to both keep bedrooms in the others’ houses. James formulates his plan as he walks. He’s not comfortable punishing Thomas for a mistake he absolutely caused and pushed the other man into. That said, Tom very much needs him to reaffirm their dynamic, here. He’s shaken, even if he’d prefer not to admit it, by James making such a bad call, and by his own response. He needs a reminder that James will take charge, and that it’s safe to let James take charge. That’s what he needs to do for his submissive tonight.</p><p>He needs to send Tom off tomorrow to be sworn in as the President of the United States knowing, absolutely secure in the fact that his Dom loves him and will take care of him and give him a safe space to wind down and just breathe when he needs it, even if James can’t be with him for a little while. Tom needs that security, that grounding.</p><p>In the bedroom, he pulls Tom close, kissing him deeply and twisting their hands together so Tom can’t reach for him, or move, or do anything except kiss back. Tom tries to use their joined hands to pull him closer, but James remains firm, leaving just a bit of space between their bodies. Tom whines into his mouth.</p><p>“Hush. We’re only just getting started,” he tells his sub, pulling back. Tom gives him a frustrated look but doesn’t try to follow his movement.</p><p>That tells him neatly exactly where his sub is, in his head. Tom didn’t like pulling rank on him. It was uncomfortable and unpleasant for the other man, but he’d felt it was too important of an issue not to force. Now, he’s responding by trying hard to be obedient- but the trying is just as strangling as the pushing had been. What Tom needs now is to be guided to that place where submission is as natural as breathing, not a conscious choice but an instinctive action. James needs to make it easy for him again.</p><p>He begins by slowly undressing his sub, pausing here and there to stroke exposed skin, kiss, or even bite at spots he reveals. He does it with no pattern or larger aim, just touching Tom how he wants to. Tom twists his head, baring his neck as his cravat comes off, and James, who had just been nibbling at an exposed pulse point when he removed Tom’s jacket and got at his wrists, ignores the blatantly submissive gesture. He’ll touch Tom because he wants to, how he wants to, not according to anyone else’s sense of propriety or social roles. This is about them, nothing else.</p><p>By the time Tom’s shirt is off, he’s stopped trying to lead James’ movements where he thinks they should go and is just shuddering against his Dom as James works at a surprisingly sensitive spot on his inner elbow. He’s always found it incredibly endearing how that spot on Tom’s arm can undo him so easily, in what is traditionally not an erogenous zone.</p><p>He finishes with that spot and moves to one behind Thomas’ ear, so he can more easily see as he directs the other man back toward the bed, guiding him down onto it. Tom goes easily, and James kneels over him to finish removing the lower half of his clothing.</p><p>Tom watches him, eyes heated, once he’s stripped. He licks his lips, fingers tightening in the blanket as he deliberately stops himself from reaching for James. Not there yet- Thomas is still holding himself tightly in check. James intends to make him lose control.</p><p>He’s been nibbling and tasting at Thomas’ front, but he hasn’t had a go at the back of him yet. He taps the submissive’s hip, guiding him to roll over. Tom goes, starting to go up on his knees.</p><p>“Stay down,” James orders softly, gently. “I’ll put you where I need you.”</p><p>The reminder is met with a slight loosening of Thomas’ shoulders. James strokes a hand down one shoulder, across Thomas’ strong arms. “Don’t worry about what I want from you. Trust me to ask. Right now, I just want to enjoy you for a little while. Sear tonight into both of our memories before we’re apart,” he says. He works firm hands across Thomas’ shoulders as he speaks, releasing the tension there and in his back. Then, once Thomas' muscles underneath him are relaxed and soft, he begins teasing, opening Thomas up with his fingers and tongue.</p><p>Tom makes desperate, mewling little noises under him, toes scrabbling in the sheets. Perfect. Once Tom is warm and loose, James rolls him over again. “So good for me,” he tells his sub, who looks up at him with wide, blown pupils. “So perfect.”</p><p>He spreads Tom’s legs so he can settle fully between the other man’s thighs, leaning up to gently kiss under his jaw as he slides into the other man. He settles, not moving yet, and his questing tongue moves lower, to the base of Tom’s neck, where his shirt will cover any marks. He latches on hard, sliding out of his sub to thrust in for the first time.</p><p>Thomas shudders against him, opening up for him easily. The sub’s hands clutch at James, looking for something steady to cling to as he’s overwhelmed, and James grins against Tom’s skin, pulling back to lick and soothe the bite mark he’s left. He reaches between them, helping Tom along as the sub clings to him and biting down again, on Tom’s collarbone, as the other man shudders to release underneath him.</p><p>He works that bite mark to his own release. When he’s done, he slides out of Thomas, turning to land beside him and rolling onto his side. He strokes his sub’s face gently. Tom purrs, blissed out. “I’ll be right back,” James promises.</p><p>He gets some water and rinses his mouth, pouring more over a small cloth and bringing it back to the bed with him. He cleans Tom up and wipes the sweat from his chest, examining the marks critically.</p><p>“These look good,” he says, running his fingers over the one on Thomas’ collarbone. “You’re going to wear them for a while.”</p><p>“Mmm, good,” Thomas mumbles sleepily, nuzzling against James’ chest and wrapping his arms around his Dom. James rubs his back as they both doze off for a short nap.</p><p>By the time they wake up, warm and tangled together, it’s almost supper time. Luckily, Thomas is packed- most of his things were coming from Monticello, not the Madison's home, and they’re already making their way to DC without him. He’ll leave, himself, in the morning.</p><p>Tom stands in front of the vanity mirror for a long time, looking at the marks on his neck and chest and touching them softly. James walks up behind him, wrapping his arms around his sub from behind and leaning his head on Thomas’ non marked shoulder.</p><p>“I’ll be able to feel you, even if you aren’t with me,” Thomas says.</p><p>“That’s the idea,” James agrees, kissing his neck.</p><p>Tom turns in his arms. “Thank you. You always know what I need, even when I’m not sure how to ask,” he admits.</p><p>“You show me,” James tells him, kissing him long and slow. “Now, we should make ourselves presentable and go downstairs. Dolley will expect us for supper.”</p><p>They do, arriving downstairs just before supper is usually served to find Dolley in the sitting room, working on a bit of embroidery. James kisses her hello and Tom settles beside her while James goes to refresh her drink and get his other sub and himself something.</p><p>“Thanks for letting me borrow him, Dolls,” Thomas tells the other submissive.</p><p>“Nonsense. You’ve been back and forth to Monticello, and you’re leaving tomorrow. You two deserve what time you can snatch, here. I’ll have him all to myself for a few days after you leave and on the journey up,” Dolley reminds him. “It’s only fair.”</p><p>“Love you,” Tom says, leaning his head on her shoulder. He’s still languid, although he won’t be for long. The weight of who he is <em> out there </em> never lets Thomas relax for very long, even in their home.</p><p>Dolley turns to kiss his forehead. “I love you too, you silly thing. Now, I have a present for you,” she says, taking her embroidery out of the hoop.</p><p>James suddenly understands why she’d wanted his signature on a blank scrap of paper, big and dark and bold. She’s taken his M, exactly the way he signs it, and inserted it into the emblem Thomas uses for Monticello. It’s neatly embroidered in burgundy on a fine, white handkerchief. Anyone looking at it casually would see just the Monticello emblem, but to those who know him well, it’s obviously James’ M, nothing like the curling details of the one usually on the estate’s marking.</p><p>Thomas stares at her, moved. His thumb slowly traces the M. “Dolley…” he says softly.</p><p>She squeezes his other hand. “We love you, Tommy. And we’re so proud of you. Not just Jemmy. I am, too.”</p><p>Thomas pulls her into a tight hug, squeezing her close. “Thank you. Thank you. You’ll both be with me the whole time, even if you aren’t there.”</p><p>“Always,” James agrees, handing them both their drinks when Thomas pulls back. Dolley takes hers with a grateful smile- and James is going to have to do something special for his beautiful wife, this week, to thank her for helping to take such good care of Thomas- and Tom looks up, almost overwhelmed, to nod at him as he accepts his glass.</p><p>He squeezes his sub’s shoulder, where his fingers can just catch the bruise he left. Tom covers his hand with his own. “I love both of you,” he says. “So much.”</p><p>They are a family, bizarre to outsiders and secretive though they may be. Thomas and Dolley’s relationship is something like a beloved brother and sister- close, rather than competitive, which James is absurdly grateful for. He has no idea how he’s been blessed to find true, unending love not once but twice in his life. With two amazing, beautiful souls, so absolutely different yet perfectly in sync with him and with each other.</p><p>He smiles down at both of them fondly. “I don’t know how I got this lucky.”</p><p>Dolley smiles at him, fond and a little teasing, as she says, “God knows it takes both of us to keep you in line!”</p><p>Tom looks nervous for a second at the reminder of the earlier disagreement, until James laughs, full and long. “Well, working together you seem to manage it with ease!” he reminds her, smiling.</p><p>“Dolls, I really couldn’t bear to leave him if I didn’t know I was leaving him with you, and you look after him better than anyone, even me, ever could,” Tom tells her earnestly.</p><p>She smiles gently. “We all have our parts to play. And we support each other. However we need. Whenever we need. You know that.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Thomas tells her again, kissing her cheek before tucking the handkerchief into his pocket for safekeeping. They all know he means for far more than the little piece of embroidery.</p><p>A servant walks in then, nodding to the lady of the house. James drains his glass. “And on that note, gentlemen, dinner is served,” Dolley tells them. They each take one of her arms, escorting her together into the dining room.</p><p>Dinner is a pleasant affair, despite the awareness that it’s the last one they’ll share for a while. Thomas talks about what he’s looking forward to in DC, and Dolley makes plans for their journey to join him in a week or two. James sits back and listens, letting his subs’ excitement wash over him. It’s good to see them happy.</p><p>“Would you two do something for me, before you come up?” Thomas asks, an idea catching him.</p><p>Dolley looks to him for a decision. “Of course, Tom. What do you need?” James says.</p><p>“Would you look in on the construction I’ve got going on at Monticello? I’ve left them some plans for a new idea, and I’d love to see how it’s going. I might consider a similar upgrade for the executive mansion if they’re working. Air closets,” Thomas reminds them. “Indoor bathrooms.”</p><p>“That does sound lovely,” Dolley says.</p><p>“We’ll check on the construction and report back. And if they work out, one of these days I’m going to want you to design some for this house, too,” James requests.</p><p>Thomas grins at him. “Of course!”</p><p>Plans are made, and Thomas tells him exactly what to look for when he examines the new construction. The rest of dinner passes in a lovely blur of conversation and togetherness, and they retreat to the sitting room again for a casual nightcap, James settled on the settee with Dolley leaning against him, Thomas wandering the room as he gestures with his glass and entertains them with stories of the various folks he’s asked to be in the Cabinet.</p><p>He frowns suddenly. “I’ll need an interim Secretary of State, not for real, just so people feel things are being attended to,” Thomas realizes.</p><p>James nods. “Of course.”</p><p>“It’ll have to be someone who won’t want to keep the job,” Thomas muses. “Lincoln! I barely talked the man into being Attorney General, once he found out he’d won his own race in Massachusetts. You’ve made Congress too desirable, Jemmy, I can't get the people I want for the other two branches now.”</p><p>“Levi will do what you need and go back happily to his own business when you don’t need him anymore. The man thinks you hung the moon, Thomas,” James agrees.</p><p>“It’s a plan,” Tom decides.</p><p>They discuss the rest of the plans for Thomas’ first week or two in office. James wants to tell him to relax, to ease him back into the softness he’d fallen into this afternoon. But Tom can’t stay soft for long. He knows he’s needed and feels his duty keenly. And it does seem to calm him, talking through plans and logistics with James before he leaves.</p><p>When it’s time for bed, James takes his gorgeous, brilliant, Presidential submissive upstairs and undresses him. They make love slowly, warmly, two old lovers savoring each other before their apart yet again, and Tom falls asleep wrapped around James, with his head on his Dom’s chest. James sits up, stroking Thomas’ arm and staring at his curls for a long time. He hates that he can’t go with his sub to DC. But he knows it’s for the best, and he’s unbearably proud of his brilliant submissive for all that he has and will accomplish.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm going back to my Friday updates! Please let me know what you guys think of this fic, and of the James/Thomas+James/Dolley dynamic so far!!! Comments and kudos really help so much, you guys!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Alex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aaron, Alex, and the girls make the journey to DC.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guys, I'm SO SORRY. I know it's Sunday night, not Friday. I just... honestly I've felt like crap all weekend and been sleeping an inhuman amount, plus I'm having a hard time figuring out which bits to include or leave out in this fic. So I procrastinated, then wasn't ready when I felt bad. I'm so sorry! Please accept a fluffy chapter and my apologies.<br/>Also, shoutout to Sid- I complained about being stuck, and he listened very patiently, and then suddenly I knew how to finish the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alex is nervous as they set out on their last full day of travel. They’ll reach DC in just over a day, and even if he’s arriving as a private citizen, he’s not looking forward to facing other members of the party he founded and fully blames Adams for wrecking. Or Jefferson and his cronies, who he’s sure will be smug in their victory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But for once in his life, Alex is aware that what’s going on </span>
  <em>
    <span>isn’t about him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His Dom is about to be sworn in as the Vice President of the United States. He needs to make sure that he conducts himself in a way, this week, that reflects well on Aaron. Even if people don’t know he’s subbing for the other man, yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Especially since, God forbid, it’s entirely possible someone will work it out this trip. He’s hoping they won’t- he wants to get the awkwardness of facing Jefferson after handing his old enemy the Presidency out of the way, and  give Burr time to establish himself as VP before the bombshell hits. Also, while he was completely sincere when he told his Dom he wants to work toward letting people know about them, he’s also scared shitless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this week isn’t about him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex reminds himself of that, taking a deep breath and steadying himself as he helps the girls into the carriage, following them in while Aaron finishes discussing their route and the inn they intend to stop at with the carriage driver. Luckily, a lot of people regularly make the trek from New York City to DC, so there are plenty of comfortable places to stop along the trip. Aaron’s things should be arriving in DC today, and they’ll join them by midday tomorrow, with another day before the actual inauguration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron is very focused on stopping at a specific inn. Apparently, he always stops there. Six months ago, hearing this, Alex would’ve mocked him for being ‘fussy’ and so determined to have his own way. Called him inflexible. These days, he recognizes that Aaron values predictability in his environment, especially when he’s nervous. His Dom is nervous about DC, and the ceremony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not to mention Aaron’s nerves over working with Jefferson, given how angry the other man had been when Aaron broke from the ‘party line’ and actually insisted on continuing to run when he became unexpectedly popular. Jefferson expects people to be loyal to him, not to America or even the party, Alex figures. And he had not been pleased with Burr’s ‘disloyalty’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which is a very good reason Alex is going to be on his best behavior this week- because when it does come out that they’re dating, he doesn’t want to be another wedge between the President and Vice President. Plus, he doesn’t want to make any extra stress for Aaron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His Dom has finally joined them in the carriage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we’re off,” Burr says softly, taking a seat beside Alex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria has been knitting while they ride, and Eliza has been going back and forth between reading or embroidery. Today, she pulls out her book. Aaron gets out a book as well, so Alex does the same. Aaron is fidgety against his side, though, obviously unable to focus. Eliza has put down her book and stretched out to lean against Maria, and it gives Alex an idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He puts his own reading aside, snatching Burr’s from him. “Anyone mind if I read aloud?” he asks. The girls wave him on to continue, and Alex turns on the bench seat to lie on his back, head in his Dom’s lap. Comfortable, he starts at the top of the page.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron is reading an analysis of the French Revolutionary ideals. Alex wonders what on earth got him interested in this topic, and why he hasn’t asked Alex- through Laf, he knows a lot of the details. But he resists the urge to add them in now and just reads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron listens, his fingers slowly coming down to tangle in Alex’s hair. Alex smiles into the book, pleased his Dom seems to be getting comfort from his closeness. Taking care of Aaron isn’t that different than taking care of Eliza- pay attention to what he needs and try to make him feel better when he’s stressed or upset. Maybe Alex isn’t totally helpless at this subbing thing after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stop off the road for lunch and to rest the horses, and Alex stretches as he sits up, swallowing. His mouth has gotten dry, as long as he’s been reading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron kisses him lightly. “Thank you,” he says quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex beams. He’s not sure what to say, so he looks down uncertainly. Aaron squeezes his waist, then steps out of the carriage, holding out a hand to each of the girls, then Alex when he comes out after them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can get down,” he assures his Dom, trying to decide if he should be offended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron takes his hand anyway. “Maybe I just wanted an excuse to hold your hand,” he says, bringing their joined hands to his lips and kissing Alex’s knuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex can’t help grinning. “I guess I’ll indulge you, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron laughs. “Thank you for your patience,” he says happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They bought things that would be okay cold from the inn this morning, and Eliza is unpacking them as Maria lays out a blanket to sit on. Alex flops onto the blanket before she’s done smoothing it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria shoves him. “I’m not done!” she says, chuckling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex allows himself to roll with her shove, but doesn’t get up. Maria shakes her head at him, straightening out the side of the blanket he isn’t laying on and then rolling him so she can fix the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alexander, are you tormenting Maria?” Aaron calls from where he’s gone to help Eliza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe!” Alex sing songs back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, someone needs to keep her on her toes,” Aaron says, throwing him a teasing wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria gasps. “Aaron Burr! You come over here and say that,” she threatens, hands on her hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now Maria, you know I’m smarter than that,” he tells her. “Alex is the only one brave or foolish enough to harrang you when he’s in reach!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria laughs, flopping down beside Alex. “Ah! I give! Will no one defend my honor?” she cries dramatically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know about defending your honor, but I’ll give you first pick of the cookies,” Eliza offers, sitting beside her lover and offering her a handkerchief wrapped around sweet treats. Maria looks them over- there’s a mix, two sugar cookies, a chocolate chip, and one that appears to be oatmeal studded with fruit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex eyes her warily. She knows perfectly well which he wants, and it’s entirely possible she’s annoyed enough with him to take the chocolate chip out of spite. Indeed, she hesitates for a moment before taking the chocolate chip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And popping it into his mouth. “Maybe that’ll hush you up,” she tells Alex fondly, taking a sugar cookie for herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliza picked well- Aaron also takes a sugar, leaving Eliza with the oatmeal cookie as Aaron begins passing out sandwiches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex takes a bite of the cookie, putting it aside as he takes his sandwich. It occurs to him that he should probably make some attempt at usefulness, and so he takes out the bottle of cider they’d packed, uncorking it and pouring some into everyone’s cup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leans back against Maria when he’s done, stretching his legs to bump Aaron’s thigh. His Dom lifts his food off of his lap, scooting a little closer, and Alex happily settles his feet across Aaron, glad to be close. Eliza stretches out on her stomach, using his legs as a plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They discuss nothing much of importance over lunch, just the weather, and the drive. They’re making good time. No one discusses what’s waiting for them in DC, yet. This trip is a good thing, but it’s nerve wracking to all of them, for sure. No one feels like borrowing trouble by bringing it up, just yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they’ve finished their food, Aaron stands up. “Why don’t we take a walk? Stretch our legs before we get back on the road?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He holds out a hand to Alex, who let's himself be tugged upright and offers his hand to his wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliza rolls over to stretch out on her back. "I'd rather nap in the sun!" she says, splaying her arms out wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria spins to lie opposite her so their heads are together, legs extended in opposite directions. "A nap sounds nice. You boys go on ahead," she agrees, kissing Eliza's cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess it's just you and me, then," Aaron says, offering Alex his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The road isn't exactly untraveled, with the number of people headed south to DC for the inauguration. But they're a little ways off the road, and Alex figures they'll see anyone who drives up before they're seen with any degree of detail. He takes his Dom's arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is nice," Aaron says as they walk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lovely day," Alex agrees, unsure where his Dom is going with this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. I mean, yes, the day is lovely. But I meant… You. And me. And Eliza and Maria. Together. Feels like home, even though we're traveling. Feels like having a family." Aaron looks ahead of them as he speaks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex can only see his Dom's face in profile, but he can read the hesitance in the words. "We </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> your family, Aaron. We love you, and we're proud of you." He tugs his Dom to a stop next to a tree, turning them so Aaron's back is against it and wrapping his arms around the other man's neck, pulling them close. "I'm very, very proud of you. That's why we all came- to celebrate you, and what you've accomplished."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron leans their foreheads together. "Even if you have to face Jefferson?" he checks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex draws him impossibly closer. "Fuck Thomas Jefferson," he says clearly. "Whatever disagreements he and I have, it doesn't matter to me as much as…. As much as you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels stunned, the truth of the statement hitting him as he makes it. None of the politics of DC can touch him. Because when it's over, he's going back to Aaron's bed. The fights matter less, when you aren't fighting for your very identity. And Alex knows suddenly, with blinding certainty, that whatever else he is, in their eyes or his own, he'll always be Aaron's at the end of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex has never had that before. The bone deep certainty of his place in the world that he feels at Aaron's side. He kisses his Dom, dizzy with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron laughs, startled, as he kisses him back, nuzzling Alex's neck when they break apart. "I love you so much," the Dom breathes against his neck. "I don't know how I got so lucky."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex doesn't know what to say to that, how to even begin to respond- either about how lucky he is himself or how new it is to truly feel valued for who he is. Instead he just buried his face in Aaron's chest, breathing in deeply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too,” he manages, finally, when he can look up at Aaron again, and his Dom kisses his forehead before they continue their walk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Aaron circles them back around, going to confirm with the carriage driver that they’re ready to go while Alex wakes the girls, who stretch, smiling at him and helping him pack up the picnic things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you boys have a good walk?” Eliza asks as they walk toward each other to fold the blanket they’d been sitting on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex nods. “Yeah,” he says quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, Alex,” Eliza tells him, stopping him by grabbing his hand when they meet again to fold the blanket, “I know you’re nervous about DC. Seeing people. What they might say, or realize.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex shakes his head. “It’ll be okay. It’ll suck, but it’ll be okay,” he tells his wife, shrugging as she takes the blanket from him to fold it one final time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiles. “That’s right. It will be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pack the picnic things up, joining Aaron and Maria at the carriage. They all climb in, settling in for the last few hours of their drive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex tries to continue reading, but he’s tired, and Maria plucks the book from him when he begins to trail off, her sweet voice filling the carriage as she continues the passage, though Alex knows she couldn’t care less about the essay. Still, now that he’s not responsible for reading, Alex turns further into Burr’s lap. He’s not going to nap. He’s just closing his eyes for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thinks that right up until Aaron jostles him awake. “We’re here,” his Dom says softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex sits up quickly. They’re no longer moving, and it’s imperative he’s not in a compromising position when the carriage door opens. He fixes his clothes before Aaron opens the carriage door, helping the girls out. He doesn’t offer his hand to Alex, not this close to DC, where they could easily run into someone they know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Indeed, when they go to get rooms (one for the married couple and a single room each for Maria and Aaron, regardless of where anyone actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>sleeps,</span>
  </em>
  <span> for propriety’s sake) they’re told the inn is almost full.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a double room left. Two beds,” the woman manning the desk offers apologetically. “The ladies could take one bed and the gents the other. I mean, you both seem to be the Doms,” she indicates Aaron and Alex, “so it wouldn’t be improper. I’m afraid it’s the best I can offer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a laugh behind them. “You don’t know who you just suggested share a bed, ma’am,” a man Alex recognizes vaguely but can’t quite place announces. “Those two won’t get into any bed together, literal or metaphorical.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex tenses. “I suppose for Maria’s modesty, I must,” he says with an imperious sneer. “There isn’t anywhere else to stay nearby, is there?” he asks..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid not. You could push on to the city, but we’re about four hour’s ride away. No need for roadside accommodations any closer,” the innkeeper explains. “I am sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll sleep in the carriage,” Burr offers. Alex isn’t sure if that’s cover, or if he thinks Alex is too nervous to openly share a room with him, but he’s not willing to risk it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scoffs loudly. “Don’t be absurd. I’ve slept rough in an army barracks, I can handle a night alongside you. And I did promise Eliza I’d play nicely, for Maria’s sake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I guess we’ll take the room,” Aaron says with an awkward smile. He lets Alex pay- theoretically, Alex is ‘responsible’ for three of the four people who will be sleeping in it, after all- and they take the room key, gathering up the girls and the overnight cases and going upstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who was that?” Alex asks, once the door is safely closed behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Levi Lincoln. Democratic Republican through and through. Absolutely worships Jefferson. Massachusetts man, you wouldn’t have heard of him. He’s being tapped to be Attorney General,” Aaron explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Attorney General knows we’re sharing a bed,” Alex says, snickering. He can’t help it, the whole thing is ridiculous to him. He feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>naughty,</span>
  </em>
  <span> like they’re getting away with something the rest of the word would gasp at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not Attorney General until tomorrow,” Aaron assures him. “Are you worried about him putting two and two together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex shakes his head, considering. “I think we put on a pretty good show. And we’re hiding in plain sight, as it were. Even if he were suspicious, it would just be suspicions. It was the innkeeper who suggested the arrangement in the first place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could’ve let me sleep in the carriage, to avoid suspicion,” Aaron tells him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex pulls him close. “No way. I’m going to have enough nights without you as it is, when we head back to the city. I’m not giving you up now. And this worked out perfectly- we have an ironclad excuse for sharing a room, and even a bed!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure you aren’t worried?” Aaron asks warily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Alex shakes his head. “Look, if you’re nervous, go down to the tavern downstairs, have a pint, talk to him. Complain about Maria asking me and Eliza to be her escorts. It’s all good practice for selling the story once we’re in DC.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron nods, kissing him briefly. “Are you three coming down for supper?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex shakes his head. Traveling always wears Eliza out, and Maria doesn’t like crowds. “Ask them to send supper up for us, when you go down? We’ll see you later tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Be good. Take care of the girls, and I’ll see you later,” Aaron says, kissing him again before releasing his hands and going downstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two are sickeningly cute,” Maria tells him from the far bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s truly ridiculous,” Eliza agrees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I’ve never caught you two being ridiculously sweet to each other,” Alex says. “One word for you: berries.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had indeed once caught them feeding each other berries between kisses, cooing about how the other was sweeter than the fruit. Maria, lacking a good comeback, since he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>right,</span>
  </em>
  <span> throws a pillow at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He throws it back, hitting Eliza, who reaches across the space between the beds to whack him. He grabs the pillow from his own bed, returning fire, and by the end they’re all panting, laughing, tangled in a pile on the girls’ bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex picks a feather out of Eliza’s hair. “I’m glad you guys are here,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria finds his hand in the tangle of bodies, giving him a squeeze. “Of course. We’re here whenever you need us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Alex can reply, there’s a knock at the door. “Mr. Burr asked me to bring dinner up?” a voice calls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex makes sure the girls are sitting respectably on the bed before opening the door for a sweet servant girl bearing a tray of soup bowls and bread, which she sets down on the small table at the far side of the room, curtseying. Alex gives her money for the food and a tip, promising to leave the dishes outside the door, and she leaves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They have a companionable supper, then the girls are tired enough to get ready for bed. Alex does as well, hesitating a moment before getting out Burr’s night things and laying them out for him. It’s not something he usually does, but he’s afraid he’s going to fall asleep before Aaron returns, and he wants his Dom to know Alex was thinking of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s just dosing off when Aaron makes it back, and the quiet, “Thank you,” whispered against his back with a soft kiss to his shoulder as Aaron wraps around him from behind makes him sigh, happy and content in his Dom’s arms as he drifts to sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'd love to hear what you think!!!! Leave me a comment if you want, they mean so much to me and really inspire me to keep writing!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Aaron</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aaron, Alex, Eliza, and Maria make the last leg of their journey to DC.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guys, I'm sorry this didn't come up on Friday- I think I need to change my posting schedule to "the weekend". I used to reliably have Fridays off, and spend them writing, but that isn't happening anymore. I've been feeling like I'm getting further and further behind, because I'm so tired all the time lately! I don't want to not keep my promises to you guys, so I'm going to promise I'll update every weekend but give myself the flexibility to actually meet the goal!</p><p>Thanks so much for your patience, you guys are the best!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In two days, he’s going to be the Vice President. It still doesn’t feel real. Even less real is that he has <em> family </em> coming to celebrate. Not just Theo, who he has pnly seen once since she moved South with her new husband, but Alex- his submissive, his lover, his <em> partner, </em> in life and in everything-and Maria and Betsy.</p><p>It’s more family than he’s used to having. He’s almost overwhelmed with it- that there are this many people in the world, all at once, who love him. Care about him. Believe in him.</p><p>Eliza says he’s changed Alex, for the better. But what none of them realize is how much Alex has changed him. The other man’s love has given him a belief in himself and a confidence he’s never had before. Alex loving him, more than even winning the Vice Presidency, gives him the courage to believe in himself.</p><p>And that courage is going to be tested, in the coming days. Thomas is <em> not </em> happy with him, pride wounded at how close the election had been and at needing Alex’s help to win. James, old friend or not, will back his sub all the way. It’s going to be very lonely working in the executive mansion.</p><p>He’d dreaded leaving the warmth of sharing his life in New York with Alex, of being so close to the girls, to travel to DC and take his post. He knows they can’t stay, but he’s very, very glad his family is coming to see him be sworn in. He’s a lucky man, indeed.</p><p>That thought is only reinforced when he gets upstairs. The submissives are all asleep, but Alex has left a lamp lit on his side of the bed so he doesn’t have to stumble around in the dark. His sub has even laid out his night things for him, an unusually thoughtful gesture. He gets himself ready for bed quickly, sliding in to wrap himself around Alex, who rouses slightly at his presence.</p><p>“Thank you,” he whispers, kissing his submissive softly. Alex sighs, relaxing against him and slipping back into sleep.</p><p>Aaron would’ve expected to be kept awake by anxiety on a night like tonight, but wrapped around Alex, warm and safe, he finds that sleep comes easily, and he buries his face in his sub’s hair before drifting off.</p><p>Anxiety finds him afresh in the morning as they set out, just a few hours from DC. He even snaps at Alex first thing, telling him, “Why are you in such a rush? That excited to see your choice sworn in as President?”</p><p>It’s low and uncalled for, reminding Alex of what had happened before they got together. It plays on all of Alex’s insecurity about how their relationship began, and is wholly beneath him. Aaron regrets it immediately, but Alex turns away before he can apologize.</p><p>He tries anyway. “Alex.” His sub holds up a hand, halting his words without even turning to face him as he goes to the girls. Alex whispers something to them quietly and they each nod, Eliza kissing his cheek before the women leave the room.</p><p>Aaron feels sick. The last thing he wants is to hurt his sub, and he doesn’t want to start today fighting with Alex. “Alexander,” he tries again.</p><p>This time, his sub does face him. “Don’t, please,” he says quietly, coming to stand in front of his Dom. Aaron had uncharacteristically slept in, this morning, and he’s still in his sleep things, everyone else having been already ready to leave when Alex finally shook him awake.</p><p>He’s never been the kind of Dom who relies on physical trappings of superiority to feel secure, but he’s definitely further wrongfooted by being half awake and not yet dressed for the day. He falls silent, now, thinking the least he can do is let Alex speak his mind.</p><p>Instead of recriminations, or worse still insecurity, Alex kisses him, soft and gentle, his hand stroking Burr’s cheek gently. He rests their foreheads together when the kiss ends.</p><p>“I know,” Alex says softly, answering the apology he hadn’t let Aaron voice. “Let me take care of you, today?” he requests quietly.</p><p>Aaron swallows thickly, nodding. He’s forgotten, over the years, what it’s like to be taken care of. He underestimates Alex sometimes, trying to always be the protector. But Alex isn’t just his sub, he’s Aaron’s equal, his partner. He needs support, today, and it’s not weakness to let Alex offer it. Just love.</p><p>His sub smiles slowly at his consent, kissing him gently. “Thank you,” he whispers against Aaron’s lips, sliding his hands down to squeeze Burr’s fingers.</p><p>Alex takes him to the washstand first, passing him his toothbrush while he prepares shaving things. When Aaron is done brushing his teeth, Alex holds up the razor, a question clear in his expression.</p><p>Aaron smiles. “Where do you want me?”</p><p>Alex grins, pulling a stool over. “Sit,” he requests.</p><p>Alex had apparently had a damp towel sitting by the fire, because he wraps a warm towel around Aaron’s face now, rubbing his fingers behind Aaron’s ears and down the back of his neck as Aaron sits, letting it warm him. His morning shave is usually a utilitarian act of cleaning- this gentle care is alien to him, but more than welcome.</p><p>He relaxes, then tightens his muscles when he feels himself listing backwards. He feels Alex step closer at his back, then, and Aaron lets himself lean back against his sub. Alex wraps his arms around him in a gentle hug before reaching across him for something- Aaron can’t see what, with his face covered by the towel, and he doesn’t really need to know. He’s warm and content in his sub’s care.</p><p>Alex gently removes the warm towel after a few moments, reaching around him to lather Aaron’s face with his shaving brush. Aaron leans back to give him access, closing his eyes and putting himself in his sub’s hands. It’s different, but he’s enjoying it.</p><p>He opens his eyes when he feels the first touch of the razor. Alex’s face is twisted with concentration, lip caught between his teeth as he frowns, focused on his task. Each stroke is careful and sure, and Aaron enjoys watching his sub’s face as he works. Watching the obvious care Alex is putting into looking after him.</p><p>Alex finally wipes his face off, finished, then uses his hand to turn Aaron’s head, examining him carefully. He curses softly. “Shit, missed a spot,” he says, looking annoyed with himself as he reaches for the brush again.</p><p>Alex makes quick work of the missed bit of jaw, then wipes Aaron’s face clean once more. “Perfect,” Aaron declares, smiling at him in the mirror. “Thank you.”</p><p>Alex smiles, suddenly shy. “Ready to get dressed?” he asks.</p><p>“Lead the way,” Aaron assures him.</p><p>He hadn’t actually expected Alex to <em> dress </em> him. It feels foreign, letting his sub lift his nightshirt from his body, then sitting when prompted so Alex can slide his legs into stockings, pulling his shirt on and fastening it. He stands at Alex’s prompt and lets himself be guided to step into his breeches, watching the top of Alex’s head as he carefully dresses him.</p><p>There’s nothing sexual about the act, not like when they undress each other for bed. But every motion Alex makes is filled with love, here. He’s trying to look after his Dom, to give Aaron what comfort he can when he knows Aaron’s a ball of nerves. He strokes Alex’s hair gently, overcome by gratitude.</p><p>The sub looks up, asking, “Yes?”</p><p>Aaron hadn’t really had anything he needed to say. “I love you,” he explains, since that’s what had prompted the touch.</p><p>Alex leans up to kiss him lightly. “I love you, too.”</p><p>Alex makes quick work of his cravat, waistcoat, and jacket, and all too soon he’s dressed. Aaron resents the efficiency, now- this quiet time with Alex is over, and he has to face the world, get them checked out of the inn and on the road to DC once more.</p><p>But his sub finishes helping him into his shoes and leads him to the small table across the room. “We, well, um, I, ordered breakfast brought up. I thought we could all eat together without being awkward that way, but, um, the girls ate while you were sleeping. I wanted to wait for you- I mean, I was starving, I had a little, but I thought we’d eat breakfast while they’re arranging-” Alex is babbling now. Aaron isn’t sure what he’s nervous about.</p><p>“Brilliant. And thoughtful,” he praises, kissing his sub lightly. Alex relaxes into his touch.</p><p>“I didn’t ask, just decided for everyone,” he admits uncertainly.</p><p>“You took care of everything that was needed. You don’t need my permission to go about your day, Alex,” Aaron reminds him gently, stroking his cheek.</p><p>“Even when I’m making decisions for you?” Alex checks. “Doesn’t seem very submissive.”</p><p>“Alex… my submissive is only third on the list of things I think of you as. Do you want to know the first two?” Aaron offers.</p><p>Alex looks intrigued by this, nodding uncertainly. Aaron smiles at him and continues. “Second, you’re my <em> partner. </em> That means my equal, sweetheart. Regardless of the roles we fit into together, at the heart of what we are, we are equals- your place in this relationship is different than mine, but not less. Never less. And the first thing you are to me, Alex, is my love. Always that, always first.”</p><p>Alex wraps his arms around Aaron, ducking to tuck his head under the Dom’s chin and squeezing tight. Aaron smiles, holding him close and kissing his hair. “Love you, too,” Alex tells him. “I’m still adjusting to being able to be a submissive without that being all I am, I think,” he admits. “I built submitting up into this all consuming thing, that would overwhelm everything else I am.”</p><p>Aaron strokes his hair as he thinks. “And there’s nothing wrong with that, if and when that’s what you want. But it’s a part of who you are, sweetheart, not the whole thing. When you’re stressed, or wound tight, and that’s what you <em> need, </em> to relax, you can turn your brain off and just be my sub for a while. That’s nice sometimes, isn’t it?” Aaron reminds him, thinking of quiet evenings feeding Alex and holding him, asking him to do simple tasks like fetch a book so Aaron can read aloud.</p><p>Alex nods. He likes those times, too. “I’m not only your Dom, either, am I?” Aaron reminds him. “Otherwise you wouldn’t have taken charge of me this morning. But you got things ready like a partner, picking up the slack, and you looked after me like a lover, taking care of me and soothing my feelings when I needed to relax.”</p><p>Alex looks up at him and smiles. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”</p><p>“Now,” Aaron says, “You’ve taken wonderful care of me. Can I ask for one more thing?”</p><p>“Of course.” Alex nods, awaiting instructions.</p><p>“Can I feed you breakfast?” Aaron asks. “I don’t- I’m not necessarily trying to send you down. I’m not ‘reasserting our dynamic’ or anything like that. I just want to be close, and to focus on something simple, and good, and within my control.”</p><p>It’s hard, putting the thought into words. But he doesn’t want to undermine what he’s just said, or make Alex think he’s being ‘put in his place’. He just wants the warm surety of simple mornings with Alex, while they’ve still got the chance. They haven’t properly had breakfast together, just the two of them, since a few days before they left for DC- they’d been too busy getting ready.</p><p>Alex smiles. “Of course.” He hesitates. “I’d like that, too.”</p><p>Because Alex is as nervous about DC as he is, Aaron knows. And still he’s been focused on his Dom and what <em> Aaron </em> needs. It’s unbelievably sweet.</p><p>Aaron considers logistics for a moment. He doesn’t actually want to send Alex into subspace, when they’re about to have to brave the inn full of people, at least some of whom will undoubtedly recognize the incoming Vice President and former Treasury Secretary. Kneeling will almost definitely put Alex under.</p><p>So instead, he sits, reaching for Alex and drawing him into his lap. His sub goes easily, settling in his lap and wrapping his arms around Aaron’s neck, unconcerned with anything but snuggling together.</p><p>Aaron removes the tray from the breakfast dish and is pleased by what he finds. Alex had apparently anticipated that the food might sit out, and there’s nothing that will suffer for being eaten cold. Muffins, instead of toast, and the eggs are hard boiled- Aaron’s glad to see them, they’ll need more than muffins and fruit on their stomachs for the journey, since they’ve discussed pushing through to the city and only bringing snacks for the carriage instead of a proper lunch.</p><p>He breaks off a piece of muffin, offering it to Alex first. His sub takes it sweetly from his fingers, kissing them lightly in thanks. “You did a good job picking foods that would be okay when I finally woke up,” he praises Alex, taking a bite of muffin himself. He gives Alex another bite, then sets to breaking into one of the eggs, sharing it between them.</p><p>“I can’t imagine the loneliness and misery of trying to do this without you,” he muses absently as he continues to feed them both. “I was alone for so long, and somehow I can’t imagine going back to it.”</p><p>Alex’s grip tightens on him as he offers his submissive some thankfully still warm coffee. Alex sips, then says, “I’m not going anywhere.” A pause. “Even when, you know, I actually do.”</p><p>“There’s a difference in you being in New York and me being in DC and us not being together. It’s more than a matter of geography,” Aaron agrees.</p><p>“We’ll still have each other,” Alex agrees, snuggling closer.</p><p>Aaron nods his agreement, as he takes a sip of coffee from the same cup he’d offered Alex- sweeter than he usually prefers, since he’d fixed it to his sub’s tastes, but heartening all the same. He continues to feed them both in a quiet, comfortable silence, until he’s full.</p><p>“You done?” he offers. Alex sometimes eats more at breakfast than he does- to make up for all of the times Aaron isn’t there to remind him and he forgets to eat entirely.</p><p>Alex nods. “Eating. But-” He clearly doesn’t want to get up.</p><p>“The girls won’t mind us snuggling in the carriage, we can draw the curtains. But we do need to get going,” Aaron says reluctantly, patting Alex’s flank. “Come on.”</p><p>Alex sighs, a loud thing that ruffles Aaron’s cravat. “If I don’t want to?” he challenges.</p><p>“Then you aren’t alone, but it doesn’t change what we need to do,” Aaron reminds him. Dimly, he wonders if Alex is pushing with a purpose, or just dreading the rest of the journey.</p><p>Alex tightens his grip. “No,” he says clearly.</p><p>Alex is often unreasonable, but usually with a purpose. “Why?” Aaron asks, checking.</p><p>“Because I don't want to, and no one’s going to make me,” Alex insists.</p><p>“I am, in fact, going to make you, because I have to go and we’ve agreed to do this together,” Aaron scolds.</p><p>“You aren’t going either. We’re staying here. Another night won’t hurt anything,” Alex insists.</p><p>“Except that it will put us rushing into the city less than 24 hours before the ceremony, and people will ask all sorts of questions,” Aaron reminds him. “It’s not an option, Alexander.”</p><p>“I’m too sick to travel,” Alex says, giving Burr a look that’s pure innocence as he forces a very fake cough.</p><p>“Did you just lie to me?” Aaron asks, incredulous.</p><p>Alex’s eyes widen abruptly with alarm. “Aaron, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-” He’s pushed his fussing too far, and he knows it.</p><p>Aaron schools his features into a stern look, lifting Alex from his lap and settling the sub on his feet. “You were trying to get your way, however you could,” he remonstrates. Alex looks down at his shoes.</p><p>Aaron considers him carefully. “We are leaving,” he declares. Alex’s head comes up, alarmed. He knows he’s in trouble, and he clearly doesn’t want it hanging over his head. “As soon as we take care of one thing,” Aaron allows.</p><p>Alex takes a deep breath, nodding his understanding. Aaron guides him to the bed, removing his clothing to lower his breeches. He may not have been trying to reassert their dynamic earlier, but he thinks Alex might be, now. He needs the certainty, as they head into DC, that this new chapter isn’t going to change anything real between them.</p><p>Aaron can give him that. “You don’t lie to me or manipulate me to get your way,” he scolds, holding eye contact with his miserable submissive before guiding Alex across his lap, round bottom pushed up by his knees.</p><p>Alex buries his face in his crossed arms. Aaron knows what he’s doing- the position will help muffle any sounds he makes. Aaron brings his hand down in a good, solid smack. He’s starting off hard, not wanting to drag this out. Alex groans.</p><p>He spanks briskly and firmly, painting his sub’s bottom a lovely bright pink. He doesn’t scold while he spanks, not wanting to create any extra noise to potentially carry to other rooms. Luckily, they’ve gotten a late start- chances are, the neighbors have already checked out.</p><p>Alex’s little fit about leaving isn’t a big deal, and so this isn’t a big spanking. Aaron wraps it up quickly, stroking his reddened bottom when he’s done. “Good boy,” he praises Alex. “You took that very well, and we’re all done.”</p><p>He guides his sub up to sit beside him, pulling Alex into a hug. The other man isn’t crying, but he still clings for a long moment.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Alex confesses softly. “I’m supposed to be looking after you, and I’m just making your day harder instead. I’ve ruined it.”</p><p>Aaron kisses him firmly. “You haven’t,” he says. “You took wonderful care of me this morning, sweetheart. I was just as reluctant to get started as you were, I just showed it differently. And you helped me get ready to face our arrival in DC the way I needed, and then I helped you the way you needed.”</p><p>Alex nuzzles into his chest to avoid his eyes as he says, “I don’t mean to make you be the bad guy, when I don’t want to do something.”</p><p>“I know,” Aaron agrees. “But it’s just a little bit easier, when I won’t let you get out of it, isn’t it?” Alex nods. “Just like I said earlier- this isn’t all we are to each other, but I’m happy to be this when you need it.”</p><p>Alex clings for a moment, then stands, reluctantly replacing his clothes. “And now I get to spend half a day in a carriage on a sore butt- with no breaks,” he grumbles, but he’s clearly annoyed at himself, not complaining about Burr’s treatment.</p><p>“If I were a mean Dom, I’d make you sit up by yourself and think about your behavior,” Aaron teases. “But I seem to recall I’ve already promised to close the curtains so we can cuddle.”</p><p>Alex brightens at that. “Then what are we waiting for?” he asks.</p><p>They gather up the suitcases, joining the girls downstairs. Alex breezes through the crowd confidently, returning the key and making sure they’re settled up while Aaron goes to see that the carriage is ready. They’re stiffly polite to each other outside the hotel, once the traveling valises are loaded.</p><p>Alex helps the girls into the carriage, then gestures to Aaron. “After you.”</p><p>“Oh, no, I insist, you go first and join your lovely wife,” Aaron says, standing back.</p><p>Alex rolls his eyes. “Burr, if I get in first, I’m liable to tell the carriage to leave without you.”</p><p>A man speaking to his own carriage driver nearby snorts. It’s the fellow from last night, who had commented on them being forced to share a room. “Need a ride, Burr?” he calls.</p><p>“Thank you, Levi, but I wouldn’t want to offend Ms. Lewis’ chaperones. I’ve dragged her all the way from New York to attend the Inauguration with me, I shouldn’t abandon her now,” Aaron defers, ending the standoff by climbing into the carriage. Alex follows, still stiff and formal. The way he sits down as he tells the carriage driver to go, you’d never guess the man beside him heated his bottom up for him barely fifteen minutes ago.</p><p>They keep up the silence until they’re a bit away from the inn, then Aaron reaches out to close one of the carriage curtains. Alex reaches for the other. It leaves the carriage dim, but now they can relax. Alex immediately climbs into his lap, giggling like a madman.</p><p>“Of course, Mr. Burr, you wouldn’t want to <em> offend Ms. Lewis’ chaperones,” </em> he chortles.</p><p>“Hush, you,” Aaron says, allowing himself a chuckle. “I almost got stuck in a carriage with Levi Lincoln for the rest of the trip!”</p><p>“I was getting ready to save you,” Maria assures him. “You two are playing with fire, playing like that,” she scolds.</p><p>“We can’t suddenly be the best of friends, it’d be too suspicious,” Aaron assures her.</p><p>“And I’ve never let the chance for a dig pass before, I can’t start now. Not when people will see,” Alex reminds her.</p><p>“You two…” Eliza shakes her head fondly.</p><p>“Yes, Betsy?” Alex teases, grinning at her in the dim carriage.</p><p>“Brat,” she says fondly. “Aaron, you shouldn’t indulge him when he’s being ridiculous,” she teases.</p><p>Aaron pretends to consider this. “But Eliza,” he says, eyes dancing with mirth. “I like indulging him. And he’s <em> always </em> ridiculous!”</p><p>Alex guffaws in his arms, and the girls join in the laughter. Aaron hugs Alex tighter, and they pass a few hours of the drive talking quietly and snuggling their respective partners.</p><p>Alex gets out of his lap to sit upright when they decide lunch is in order, so they can unfasten the curtains. He shifts to sit beside Eliza, facing Burr, while Maria takes his previous spot, in case anyone happens to see.</p><p>They eat the simple finger foods the girls have secured while they ride. Alex teases him the whole time, having slipped off his shoe so he can run his toes up Burr’s calf, touching him playfully where it would be invisible from outside the carriage. Aaron tries to shift to dislodge him, but he’s wary of being more overt- they’ve been passing and being passed by other carriages regularly, some riders even leaning out windows to say hello. He doesn’t want to get caught in a compromising position.</p><p>When they finish eating, Maria announces, “I think I need a nap,” reaching up to close the curtains as she speaks. Alex helps, getting the other one, and they trade seats once more.</p><p>“Don’t forget your shoe!” Eliza calls, passing it to Alex.</p><p>The carriage jostles just as he turns to take it. Maria lands in her seat, but Alex winds up sprawled across Burr’s lap, face down. “Well, well, well,” Aaron teases, clamping an arm across Alex’s back to hold him in place for a moment. “You tease me all through lunch, and then fate decides to put you over my knee afterwards,” he muses. He winks at the girls so they know he’s not really going to do anything- he absolutely wouldn’t spank Alex in front of anyone, not without discussing it with his sub.</p><p>But Eliza surprises him. “Go on, he’s being a brat. Maybe sitting on a sore bottom will remind him to be good,” she says, shooting him a returning wink. She knows he’s only teasing, and she is too. Still, he slides a look at Maria, who smiles, offering him the shoe Alex had been trying to retrieve when he fell.</p><p>“I think this is his,” she says sweetly.</p><p>Alex turns to watch them, eyes widening comically in fake outrage. “Maria! You’re supposed to be on my side!” he whines.</p><p>“I think she is,” Aaron teases him. “She’s on the side of you- learning some manners!” He gives Alex a couple of light taps with the shoe, just enough to sting on a bottom that got a real spanking a few hours ago. “And let that be a warning to you!” he says, setting the shoe down and flipping Alex to cuddle against him.</p><p>“I don’t want you, you’re mean to me,” Alex whines pushing against him in a way that somehow draws them closer, “You’re all mean to me!”</p><p>Aaron strokes his hair. “Hush, the big mean Dom spanked you, now you get cuddles. It’s in the rules,” he jokes.</p><p>“Oh,” Alex muses. “Well, we all know I’m a stickler for rules.”</p><p>That’s where the jest falls apart- they’re all laughing too hard to keep it up. Aaron gives in first, muffling his laughter in Alex’s hair. The girls lean against each other and giggle, and Alex is the last one to break his serious face, burying his head in Aaron’s chest as he loses his battle with mirth.</p><p>The silly play has broken the tension nicely, and Maria does take her nap now, snuggled against Eliza. Aaron turns to put his back against the side of the carriage so he can pull Alex more firmly into his arms, and he spends the last bit of the drive just playing with his sub’s hair while Alex snuggles against him, warm and trusting.</p><p>They make themselves presentable when the noise outside changes to reveal they’re on the outskirts of the city, and it’s not long before they reach the Vice President’s residence, which is bustling with activity.</p><p>Aaron’s trunks and things have arrived by wagon, but they’re all sitting in the drive, not being brought in. He gets out of the carriage, going looking for someone who will know what’s going on and finding the housekeeper standing in the yard, fretting.</p><p>“Hello, I’m Aaron Burr,” he says, bowing his head slightly in greeting.</p><p>She curtsies. “Mr. Burr, I’m so sorry about all of this, it’s just a mess. I meant to have everything ready before you arrived.”</p><p>The poor woman is clearly upset. “It’s alright, Everything’s fine. Can I ask what happened?”</p><p>“It’s not alright, you’ve only just arrived from a long trip, and you wrote that you’d be bringing guests. Oh, I just feel terrible that nothing is ready for you! But there was nothing I could do, you see,” she says, wringing her hands. “There’s nowhere to put your things, and if I fill up the hall, we won’t be able to get Mr. Jefferson’s out!”</p><p>Aaron is about to ask her why on earth Jefferson’s things aren’t packed and headed to the executive mansion yet when the man himself comes striding out- someone must have told him they’re here. Aaron is <em> very </em> glad Alex and the others are waiting in the carriage. He hopes someone- probably Eliza- has the sense to draw the curtains.</p><p>“Burr,” Jefferson says.</p><p>“Thomas, you didn’t have to stick around just to greet me,” Aaron says, keeping his tone deliberately casual. Whatever game Jefferson is playing, he’s not going to let it bother him.</p><p>But Jefferson is frustrated, and genuinely so. The calculating look he gets when he’s playing games with someone isn’t in evidence today. “I did, in fact, because at the moment one or the other of us is homeless,” he explains. “Come into my- your?- our? office, and I’ll try to explain.”</p><p>Aaron hesitates. “Let me tell my carriage driver to pull around, the horses have had a long day,” he says.</p><p>Jefferson nods, waving him away distractedly and heading inside, and Aaron goes to the carriage. He pushes aside the curtains and says, “Something’s up. Jefferson’s still here. I’m going to go talk to him, but I think you all might do best to wait in the carriage for a bit.”</p><p>Alex nods. “We’ll wait until you tell us what you need us to do,” he assures his Dom. Aaron sends the carriage driver around to the stable to take care of the horses, then strides up the steps to go find Jefferson.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, they're in DC! We'll find out what's going on next chapter, and this is the beginning JEFFERSON being a regular part of the story, which I'm very excited for!! Please tell me what you think- I love comments! Aaron and Alex were in a weird mood this chapter, and I couldn't keep them in one zone, but I think they both got what they needed from each other.</p><p>Happy Valentine's Day! Love to you all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Thomas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thomas is a man of his word. Even if John Adams isn't.</p><p>Also, he misses his Dom. It's lonely at the top.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Thomas doesn’t know what the hell to do. Burr’s here, as scheduled. A couple of hours late, in fact. So he’s had plenty of time to get his things moved out, as they’d all planned. There’s only one problem- he doesn’t have anywhere to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He and Burr had made plans via letter for the transition, and Adams had agreed that he’d like to send most of his things ahead so they’d arrive home before him, and he would happily move into a guest room in the executive mansion for tonight and tomorrow so Thomas and his things could move over, setting out for home immediately after the ceremony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except last night the bastard had told him he was still President, and he had things to do, and Thomas’ petty little worries about moving in would have to wait. So now Thomas has an entry hall full of trunks and an annoyed soon to be Vice President following him into his office. Or former office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wishes James were here. He’s already on edge, without his Dom, and he has a lot on his mind even without this new hurdle. Add in his recently contentious relationship with Burr- he still can’t believe the other man had gone against him, he’d thought they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Aaron had been one of the few people he’d trusted- and this is a mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He retreats behind the desk that isn’t really his anymore, turning to face Burr and waiting for the other man to go off. Aaron just takes a deep breath. “What’s going on?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adams won’t move. He says he’s still President, and until such a time as he isn’t, he’s not going to pack, he’s got much more important matters of state on his hands. Obviously, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Federalist</span>
  </em>
  <span> doesn’t give a damn about manners or following through on his word,” Thomas spits angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, if I’d realized we weren’t moving in until after the Inauguration, I’d have secured lodgings elsewhere for the next two nights,” Burr says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas hadn’t expected that. “I promised you could move in today. I, unlike some people, am a man of my word,” he growls. He won’t be brought down to Adams’ level- whatever Burr says now, it would be a story to tell against him later, Thomas is sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we have a problem, because we have two households of things, and only one house to hold them,” Aaron realizes, sitting down across the desk, his posture open. Like he’d always been when they were solving a problem together back when he’d been a Senator to Thomas’ Secretary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas slumps into his chair. He’d rather solve this with Burr than add Burr to the list of things he needs to solve. “We’re both single men. We could get through two nights of trunks piled everywhere,” he suggests. “We can probably find the things we need for the ceremony, with a bit of digging.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Burr clears his throat, looking uncomfortable. “Not quite. I, um, brought my date for the ball with me from New York. And I couldn’t ask her to travel unaccompanied, so she’s brought her friend as an escort, and her friend’s husband to see them home safely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas groans. He wishes James and Dolley were here. “There are bedrooms,” he says, gesturing. “Well, that’s one of us in the master, then three more rooms? Tight, but doable. You can take the master and I’ll use the room set aside for a live in secretary- I haven’t been keeping one, obviously,” he explains. “We have two more guest rooms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Burr winces. “I don’t think that will work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s just being difficult, Thomas decides. Burr isn’t going to agree to any solution, no matter how gracious Thomas is, because he wants this to be a thing he can throw in Jefferson’s face later. He glares. “And why on earth not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Burr doesn’t really </span>
  <em>
    <span>blush,</span>
  </em>
  <span> as dark as his coloring is, but if his skin would show it, Thomas is sure there’d be a dusting of pink across his cheeks. “Because of who my guests are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The word guests makes Thomas groan, as another wrinkle occurs to him. “Good Lord, guests! I’ve invited Martha up for the inauguration, figured she could spend a few days in the house her husband helped design, even if George never moved in. She’s going to show up tomorrow to either nowhere to sleep, if she comes here, or the wrong host, if she goes there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Burr actually pales. “Martha Washington is attending the inauguration?” he whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She wanted to, as a sign of support for the supposedly peaceful transfer of power. Don’t worry, My secretary, Lewis, is accompanying her, they’re taking it slow so she doesn’t have to overtax herself,” Jefferson explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Burr shakes himself, frowning. “You don’t think the transition is going to be smooth?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adams is shutting me out of things. He’s got some sort of marathon session in the Senate scheduled today, and I’m meant to preside over the Senate, but I’ve been told I’m not needed and I’ll be sent for in the case of a tie breaking vote. Which obviously won’t happen, the Federalists still have the majority. But I’m worried about what they’re up to,” Thomas admits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron frowns. “We’ll go see him. Maybe if we brought along a prominent Federalist-” he offers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jefferson laughs bitterly. “And where are we going to get one of those, who wants anything but to see me fail?” He shakes his head. “Hamilton may have endorsed me, but his party’s determined to bury me, anyway. No, we aren’t going to be allowed to affect political issues for the next two days, we might as well focus on hospitality ones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thomas-” Burr begins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas snaps at him. “Don’t ‘Thomas’ me. Jefferson, if you must. Mr. Vice President, for now. Mr. President the day after tomorrow. Do not think you’ll be able to ‘manage’ me, Burr.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Burr’s eyes widen. “I wouldn’t dream of it. My apologies, Mr. Vice President.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas runs his hands through his hair. He’s taking all of this out on Burr, and that’s not going to make things better, once they take their posts. The Democractic Republicans are not the united front they once were, and he’s in trouble if Burr manages to turn the Senate against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to figure out where we’re going to put everyone,” he says evenly. “Today and tomorrow. I’ll send word to the servants at the executive mansion, once we know where we’re sending Martha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Burr is obviously weighing his words carefully before he responds. Jefferson wonders just what he’s calculating. Whatever it is, he doesn’t seem to like the answer he comes up with. “I’ll find an inn,” he offers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two days before the inauguration? I doubt it,” Jefferson scoffs. “And anyway, I won’t have it known that I promised you your house and then refused to vacate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Burr runs a hand across his face. “I’ll sleep on the couch in here. My guests can take the guest rooms, you take the secretary’s bedroom, and we’ll put Mrs. Washington in the master.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas realizes something abruptly. “You’re being awfully cagey about these guests of yours,” he points out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Burr drops his head into his hands, propped up by his elbows resting on his knees. This isn’t good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be escorting Maria Lewis to the Inaugural Ball,” he confesses. “You… aren’t going to like her chaperones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas vaguely feels like Ms. Lewis is connected to the Federalists. He can’t remember who, exactly, but he knows Dolley has mentioned meeting her through her own best friend- Hamilton’s wife herself, Eliza. Whichever Federalists Burr has brought with him, Jefferson isn’t sharing a roof with them, not while Adams is up to his tricks. He knows the limits of his temper, and that’s well past it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A Federalist in sheeps clothes,” he spits at Burr. “No. I won’t share a roof with whatever Hamiltonian scum you’ve climbed into bed with trying to defeat me. You take the house, I’ll load my things into wagons and have them stored overnight, and find somewhere to sleep- anywhere would be better,” he says, tone full of vitriol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Burr stands, holding his hands up. “Be reasonable. I’m not going to see you turned out on the street two days before you’re sworn in as President. What about Madison? Could you go stay with him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James is in Virginia. He isn’t feeling well,” Thomas confesses between clenched teeth. “The doctor didn’t want him to make the journey, yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Burr nods, his eyes going weirdly gentle as he takes in this news. Thomas hates it. “Okay. But he has a house in town, doesn’t he? You’ve been living in an official residence, but as a Congressman James secured his own lodgings, and I thought I remembered he’d bought the place outright, not rented. Does he still have it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas almost drops his head onto the desk with a groan, but catches himself. He doesn’t need to be showing weakness like that in front of Burr. Not these days. Still, he could kick himself. He’s been so focused on how much he hates that James and Dolley aren’t here so he can go to them that he’s completely forgotten he can still go to their </span>
  <em>
    <span>house.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” he says. He searches for a reason that wouldn’t have been his first thought. “The servants go back to Virginia with them, though. There’s no one there to open the place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a key?” Burr asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas scoffs. “Obviously.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take the servants from here over. Leave your things for now, except what you need for the next two days. We’ll stack them up in the parlor and send them along when you’re able to move in. Then we’ll move our things in and I’ll start unpacking what I can myself, and finish once you’re in the Executive Mansion and the servants are back here.” Burr might be onto something here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That… could work,” Thomas says quietly. As much as he hates the reminder that Burr knows all of his weak spots- the other man </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> suggesting he go stay at his Dom’s DC address, after all- he appreciates that Burr has come up with a solution. One that allows Thomas to save face and keep his commitments, even.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not here to tell you what to do,” Burr assures him. Thomas scoffs at the very idea. “But I think it could work, for all of us. And let us get ready to start fresh after the inauguration. With big, new plans.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas nods. “I appreciate your… flexibility. Will your guests be upset, at finding themselves without servants?” he asks, regretting the courtesy but knowing it’s necessary. The last thing he needs is a bunch of Federalists spreading the story that he kicked Burr out of the Vice Presidential mansion </span>
  <em>
    <span>or</span>
  </em>
  <span> rendered it inhospitable by absconding with the servant staff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a pretty low key bunch. I think we’ll be fine,” Aaron assures him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas stands up. “Very well, then. I’ll go find the trunk that has my suit for the inauguration, and get it loaded into a carriage. I’ll let you orchestrate the shifting around of the rest of the luggage, then I’ll be out of your hair. I appreciate your consideration.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Tom. Mr. Vice President.” Burr corrects himself before Thomas has a chance, and he finds himself wistful. It would’ve been nice, to work with a friend. They’d encouraged Burr to run with an eye toward the Vice Presidency for exactly that reason- to make sure it was an ally, not Adams, who got the job. He just wishes he could trust the other man, these days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But politics is a cutthroat game, and Thomas has gotten where he has by knowing he can’t trust anyone but James.He ignores the little voice in his head saying he trusted Washington, even when they disagreed, and that Gil had been one of his closest friends- politics isn’t a place to expect personal loyalty. You’ll only be let down in the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s why he’s cut ties with Burr- because it had </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt,</span>
  </em>
  <span> that the other man had been willing to openly campaign against him. A sure sign that he was too close, and Thomas was leaving himself open to manipulation if he kept working with the other man. The loss still stings- it’d been nice, having someone besides the Madisons he could be his genuine self around. It’s a constant battle, reminding himself he can’t, anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shakes Burr’s hand, going to find his trunk and telling the housekeeper, groundsman, and his driver to get ready. The driver loads his trunk for him, taking him to James’. The others will see the luggage sorted out and join them in a few hours. He drives away from the Vice Presidential residence deep in thought- it’s going to be a strange four years. He wishes James were here, already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moving around James and Dolley’s home without them makes him ache for his Dom and ‘sister-wife’ all the more. He feels so alone in DC without them. Even as his allies are trickling in to see him sworn in, he doesn’t feel like there’s anyone in the whole city he can count on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tells the driver to bring his trunk up to the bedroom he usually uses when he’s here, retreating to James’ study instead of his own in an attempt to feel closer to his Dom. He gets very little work done, distracted by worry over what the Federalists are up to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he remembers to send word to the executive mansion staff to send Lewis and Martha his way when they arrive, he pauses to be grateful that at least he’s not still at the Vice President’s residence, forced to play nice with whatever Federalists Burr is hanging around with these days. It’s proof he can’t trust his Vice President, that he’s fallen so easily into the company of the enemy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s only once he’s dispatched a letter for Lewis and returned to James’ office that he realizes he never saw these mysterious guests of Burr’s. Just who has his Vice President gotten into bed with, and why is he working so hard to keep it a secret?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OK, guys, I'm in the part of the world having electricity and heat issues and SNOW. I'm a mess. But I have wifi and can charge my laptop now, despite not having heat... so I'm making fires and writing. Hope you're all well, safe, and warm!<br/>I'd love to hear what you think!! Comments make my day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Eliza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The gang gets settled in DC.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not sure if this is a warning or an enticement, but this is the most girl/girl action I've ever written! I felt like the girls needed their own time, not just being supporting characters in Alex's story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eliza is doing her best to keep her loves distracted as they sit in the carriage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think is going on?” Maria asks, concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jefferson’s screwing him around. I’ll go talk to him,” Alex offers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She puts a hand on her husband’s arm, stopping him. “Don’t,” she asks softly. “Aaron obviously didn’t want him to see us, or to have to answer any of the questions seeing us would cause just yet. I think that, however much you might intend to help, your presence would only make things more tense.” Alex frowns at her, but nods reluctantly, sitting back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like not being able to speak up,” Alex grumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliza pats his arm. “I know. But you don’t want Jefferson putting the pieces together. Even if he finds out you’re staying with Burr, there’s a difference in ‘accompanying Maria and tolerating Burr’ and ‘coming to his defense’. You and Aaron agreed on how you were going to present this trip, for the sake of your privacy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex groans, tilting his head back. “I know, I know, I just hate it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d say one of us should read out loud, but I can hardly see,” Maria says softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex reaches automatically for the curtains. Maria stills his hand. “Don’t. We don’t want Jefferson knowing we’re here, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s going to find out,” Alex grouses, but he sits back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Eliza says, exasperated. “Storm in there, when your Dom told you to stay here. See how much worse you can make whatever situation he’s trying to sort out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex jerks, stung. “You’re right,” he admits with difficulty. “I’ll stay put.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now she feels guilty for snapping at him. “Oh, Alex,” she says softly. “I know you want to help. But you can’t do everything yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex shrugs. “I know. I just don’t like being cooped up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria shuffles closer to Eliza, patting the space she’s created beside them. “Come here,” she says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex comes, and she guides him to lay across their laps, knees bent up beside him, so Eliza can play with his hair while his hands tangle with Maria’s on his stomach. “It’ll all be sorted out soon,” Maria assures them both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliza kisses her lover on the temple, grateful for her ability to calm and soothe them all. She and Alex rarely snip at each other, but it’s never fun when it happens. She’s glad Maria was here to stop them before they had a proper fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never been to DC before,” Maria muses. “Are you two going to show me around?” she asks hopefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course!” Alex assures her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The whole campus the Capitol Building is on is lovely,” Eliza says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooh, and the Library of Congress!” Alex adds, excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll lose Alex for days in the books if we aren’t careful,” Eliza laughs. “Then when we drag him out for sunlight we’ll find a nice spot along the river and do lunch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds lovely,” Maria agrees, smiling at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Washington was involved in most of the design for the capital,” Alex reminds them quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliza strokes his hair. “You miss him,” she says knowingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad he’s not here to see what a mess I’ve made of things,” Alex admits. “But sometimes I still want to run over to his office and ask his advice on something, or show him an idea I’m working on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t made a mess of things. You’re doing well, America’s doing well. He’d be proud of you,” Eliza insists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex shrugs, threading his fingers through Maria’s and considering them instead of meeting her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m proud of you,” Maria insists. “The paper, and letting yourself be happy with Aaron… even if it’s not public knowledge, you’ve done a lot lately worth being proud of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex turns his face into Eliza’s stomach, hiding from them. She allows it, petting her husband gently. “Yes. We’re both very proud. And you know Aaron is too,” she reminds him. “And I’m sure George is looking down on you and smiling.” She doesn’t add that Mama M would be thrilled- Alex has pushed his comfort level pretty far, coming to DC with Aaron. Best not to ask when he plans to make the journey to Mount Vernon and break the good news to his mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sit in companionable silence for a few more minutes before Aaron pulls the carriage door open. Alex blinks, covering his face as he sits up. The brightness of outside is a surprise, after the dim, curtained off carriage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliza smooths her skirt. “Well?” she asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jefferson’s taking a few things over to the Madisons’- they’re not up from Virginia yet, James isn’t feeling well.” Eliza frowns at the news, worried for James and Dolley and sad to learn she won’t get to see her friend this trip. Burr continues, “He hadn’t thought to go there, with them gone- seems Adams is refusing to vacate or even pack until the official transfer of power, and he’s barring Thomas from Senate proceedings. We’re going to have a mess to untangle, in a few days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex looks offended. “He can’t do that! The Vice President-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s done it. Thomas has been assured he’ll be contacted in the event of a tie, but it’s a power grab by the party, and the Federalists have a clear majority. Midnight appointments, would be my guess,” Burr says. Alex looks apoplectic. “Leave it, Alexander. There’s nothing you can do that’s going to make a difference at this point, except divide your party further and make new enemies for yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex frowns, but falls silent. Burr’s right- Eliza’s just shocked </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alex</span>
  </em>
  <span> sees it. He wouldn’t normally back down so easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I take it we’ve got the house?” Maria asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Jefferson has vacated the premises, though Alex and I are going to have to shift some of his things that are boxed up in the hall. And we’re on our own for a few days- no servants. I sent them with Jefferson,” Aaron explains. “Thought we’d be just as glad of the privacy, and the Madison house didn’t have any on premises.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was thoughtful- and not just of Jefferson’s needs. Alex will relax much better without servants he doesn’t know wandering around, who might spill his secrets in the town. And Eliza is sure Aaron will be very discerning about who he keeps on- the Hamilton and Burr households usually run with minimal servant help for that exact reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll handle the cooking, then,” Maria volunteers immediately. She’s a good cook, and she likes to take care of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can all clean up our own messes for a few days,” Eliza adds agreeably. Alex nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Aaron and I can get the trunks in,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The servants got them physically in the house, at least,” Aaron reveals. “Except what we were traveling with- which is all we really need for the next few days. Let’s pull the carriage back up to the front so we don’t have as far to haul everything, and we’ll see about getting set up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They do, and soon the girls are settled into a guest bedroom, while Aaron and Alex unload enough of their things to make it through for the next few days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is an adventure,” Maria says as they change out of their traveling clothes. Eliza will have to see to getting everyone’s traveling things clean, tomorrow. Tonight, she’s tired. She’d like to get settled in and then curl up in front of the fire with her family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It certainly is. Thank you for being such a good sport. I know none of this is anything you particularly enjoy,” Eliza says with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, high powered political events, long trips, and sleeping away from home? All of my least favorite things,” Maria admits. “But my family? Being with you, and being able to help keep the boys’ secret until they can handle a reveal? It’s worth it. You’ve all done so much for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliza pulls her lover close, kissing her deeply. “You’re amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to distract me from making it downstairs to see what we have for supper,” Maria teases, kissing back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Screw supper,” Eliza growls, reaching behind the other woman as they kiss to unlace her corset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a to do list? Only two items, hmmm?” Maria teases, dropping her head back so Eliza can kiss her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have anything to add?” Eliza teases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria sheds her petticoats and climbs backwards onto the bed, kneeling there enticingly as she says, “A few. Screw, cuddle, supper, then… hmmm, maybe screw again?” she laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vulgar description of what they do in bed is so unlike Maria’s usual sweetness- and her own propriety, if Eliza is honest- that it’s almost shocking. And way, way hotter than it should be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me about this list of yours,” Eliza requests, shedding her own petticoats and following her lover onto the bed in just her corset. “I need specifics.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Maria says, as Eliza gets back to work removing her corset, “I thought first, I’d get you completely undressed. Slowly. Savor you, the way I haven’t been able to on the road, with Alex and Aaron on the other side of the wall or even the room. I haven’t gotten to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>touch</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, however I want, in so long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliza groans, pushing the last of Maria’s underthings onto the floor at last. Her love isn’t usually so talkative in the bedroom, but it’s really getting her excited, tonight. “Oh? What then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If my fingers have missed you, my mouth has too. I want to taste you,” Maria says. Then a hint of shyness peeks through. “If that’s alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliza answers with a throaty chuckle. “More than alright. As long as you let me return the favor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We haven’t had enough ‘us’ time lately,” Maria muses. “I wonder how many times I can make you feel good before we get hungry enough to go downstairs for dinner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet not as many as I can please </span>
  <em>
    <span>you,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Eliza challenges.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Maria muses, sitting back on her heels. “You are ahead. I haven’t even gotten you naked yet. But there’s something to be said for taking your time. Maybe, instead of giving you what you want right away, I’ll see how long I can drag the anticipation out,” she drags a finger across Eliza’s skin, where corset meets flesh, so close to sensitive spots but not quite there, teasing, “before I let you have it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliza shudders in pleasure as her lover leans forward, abruptly, to kiss the mound of her breast where it peeks out over the top of her corset. She feels Maria’s smile against her skin, reaching up to stroke her lover’s hair back so she can see her face as she pleads, “Yes, ‘Ria, please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria smiles, moving closer and pressing their bodies together as she murmurs, “You’re so pretty like this. .Wam, flushed, wanting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliza wraps her arms around the other woman, pulling her closer. She’s still wearing her corset and she wants it off, but she’s enjoying this slow burn plan of Maria’s and she doesn’t want to interfere. They kiss for a long time, the heat between them building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria pushes her back gently onto the bed, kneeling over her. “So pretty,” she murmurs, leaning forward to keep every promise she’s made this afternoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They do cuddle for a long time once they’re done, bodies tangled together in the warmth of the bed. Eliza touches her love’s cheek gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You,” she says, punctuating the statement with a kiss, “are incredible. Have I told you lately that I love you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria responds by stretching. Eliza watches, captivated by the graceful line of her spine. “You could show me,” she suggests drowsily. Eliza starts to move down her lover’s body, more than willing to go again. Maria laughs. “No, I mean, thank you for the enthusiasm, but I’d rather you fed me first,” she teases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliza grins. “Saving the sweets for dessert?” she asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria chuckles. “Something like that.” She sits up, beginning the process of redressing. Eliza joins her, finding casual dresses for both of them in their trunk. They both leave their hair down, foregoing jewelry- there’s no one downstairs to impress, after all, Alex has slept between them more than once, and Burr is family at this point, too. They’ve woken up in the same room at an inn more often than not on this journey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Downstairs seems empty- Eliza assumes the boys had the same idea they did about reconnecting once they got in and settled. At least until they reach the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex is there, with flour in his hair and some unknown substance smeared across his cheek. He jumps when he sees them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit!” he says when he sees them. “I have this under control. I swear I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria sniffs disbelievingly. “What exactly is ‘this’, that’s so under control?” she asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soup!” Alex assures her, gesturing to the pot. “I’m making chicken and dumplings. I just, um, may have forgotten how to make dumplings?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Indeed, she can smell the warm, comforting scent of chicken soup bubbling away on the fire. “You’re cooking dinner?” she asks, shocked. She’s not sure she’s ever seen Alex attempt a </span>
  <em>
    <span>meal</span>
  </em>
  <span> before. Treats, around the holidays. He makes a delicious whiskey cake, and he’s more than capable of breakfast. But she’s not used to seeing him attempt ‘real’ food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying,” he shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria kisses his cheek. “Thank you,” she says. “Do you need help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s one of the things Eliza loves about Maria- her own instinct was to step in and take over whatever mess Alex has made. But he’s a grown man- he ought to be capable of soup, and he clearly intends to see it through. Maria is better at supporting them, without taking over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do the dumplings look right?” he asks hesitantly, gesturing to the dough sitting on the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria pinches it consideringly. “I think so,” she says. “Though I’m not sure we need that much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex scrubs a hand across his face, smearing more dough onto himself. “I made them too runny to begin with, I just kept adding flour until they were right. Or, I think they’re right. They aren’t supposed to have eggs are they? I’m second guessing myself now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never made them with eggs,” Maria agrees. “Whose recipe are you following?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama M’s,” Alex explains. “She made them a few times special, usually to add to soup we’d been working on for a while. During the war… we ate a lot of soup.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria nods. “Easy to keep going, and stretch what rations you had.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex nods vigorously. “This is a little nicer, because we have plenty of chicken and vegetables, and since it’s not going to sit for days I added cream to thicken it a little. Hopefully it’ll be a nice, low fuss dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it smells lovely,” Eliza assures him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex colors. “Thanks. Aaron wanted to try to sort out his office, and I thought you two deserved a chance to relax. I needed something to do, so I figured I might as well be useful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria dampens a towel, moving around the kitchen to clean up the spots Alex’s dirty fingers have left flour or dough on just about every surface. “I take it the pantry is stocked?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aaron said the housekeeper meant to have everything ready and nice for us. Apparently there was some trouble about </span>
  <em>
    <span>when</span>
  </em>
  <span> everyone rotates homes.” Alex shrugs. “Adams is a dick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we knew that,” Eliza agrees. She despises the man for how he treats Alex- and he’s always creeped her out, on his own merits. She’s hoping they don’t have to see much of him, this trip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something smells amazing,” Aaron says, joining them. He wraps a hand around Maria’s waist, hugging her casually. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank Alex. He cooked. We just came to investigate and found him hard at work,” Maria says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow.” Aaron sniffs appreciatively. “Alex, that’s amazing. I didn’t know you could cook!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think that just because you’re a big important Vice President now that I’ll suddenly become a house sub,” Alex warns him, only half joking. “This is a special occasion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very special,” Aaron agrees. “I’m a lucky man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex frowns again. “I made too much dough, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria shrugs. “Dumpling dough is basically just biscuit dough. Save the rest and we’ll cook it as biscuits tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex grins. “Perfect! I made dinner </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> breakfast! Aren’t you proud of me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron’s face is immeasurably soft as he says, “Yes,” and pulls Alex close for a gentle kiss. Eliza turns away- the moment feels private, and special.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex finishes his dumplings, and they turn out perfectly in the chicken soup. It’s a wonderful, simple meal, gathered together in the kitchen instead of the more formal dining room. It’s almost like being home- the four of them, casual and relaxed, eating and teasing. It’s comforting, and familiar. It’s nice to have these moments together, before facing DC society. Eliza can only hope the rest of the week goes as smoothly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After dinner, Aaron insists on cleaning, since Alex cooked. They’re all tired, so Eliza and Maria head upstairs, curling around each other in bed and sighing contentedly as they drift to sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Should I do more Eliza/Maria content? Do you guys like it? (This story doesn't focus on them, but I could absolutely do one that does later!)</p><p>And what about Alex making soup??? I love him so much.</p><p>Let me know what you guys think! I love hearing from you, it really inspires me as a writer!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Mama M</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As the widow of George Washington, Martha is determined to be in DC for the inauguration to throw her family's support behind the peaceful transfer of power. But she really wishes her son were by her side.<br/>Lucky for her, the first person she runs into once she arrives is Alex. Now she just has to figure out what he's doing in DC.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mama M is here!!! I intended to have the Thomas+Alex talk before she showed up, but she refused to wait. So here she is!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Martha sighs, sitting up in her seat to look out the carriage window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ma’am? Is everything alright? Would you like to stop for a few minutes?” the young man accompanying her asks. Merriweather Lewis is one of Thomas’ trusted men, and the soon to be President had sent him to escort her to the capital, when she’d agreed to attend the inauguration. She knows the young man is just being helpful, wanting to look after her, but she </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> doesn’t want to stop again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Captain,” she assures him. “Just admiring the view.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That seems to reassure him, and he sits back in his seat. She looks him over curiously. He’s so different from the young soldiers she’s known- from George, when they’d been young and he’d been torn between pride in his leadership and the fear of failing to live up to his post, worry over the lives of the men he was responsible for. Or Gil, Laf, as the other boys had called him- a French General chomping at the bit on American sidelines, ready to rush in headlong, heedless of the risk, always the first on the field. She supposes he has the most in common with John- taking his post as duty, sometimes hotheaded in the moment but raised to be respectful of his elders and defaulting back to that, in moments of peace. Always aware of what was expected of him- though John had been simultaneously determined to wreck the status quo. And then, of course, there was her own wild, brilliant Alexander…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stops her train of thought. She understands why Alex had explained months ago that he wouldn’t be attending the inauguration. He has mostly retreated from political life, recently. The loss of his father and his son so close together has weighed on him, as heavily as losing her beloved husband and dear grandson has weighed on her. Alex visits dutifully these past few years, and she’s sure he will make time for a trip down to Virginia soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s why she didn’t tell him she was coming. She knows, with certainty, that if she had told Alexander she was making the journey to DC, he’d have made his own. He would’ve come to see her and look after her, even if it meant facing his hated old rival. And she didn’t want to force him to do that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexander retreated to private life to grieve. He’s not a man capable of inaction, and even in the depths of his despair he’d founded a newspaper and remained a powerful voice in the country’s politics. But he holds no public office now, and she knows a part of him is shamed by that. Worries he’s let his father down. The last thing she wants is to force him to dwell in that shame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She has considered asking Thomas to appoint Alexander somewhere- perhaps the courts, or diplomatic relations with another country. Certainly not the Cabinet- James would have no hope of managing Thomas and Alex’s fights without George. But a diplomatic post might be nice. She thinks Eliza might like to travel, though she’s not sure how Maria would feel about it. Alex has long since given up trying to keep his wife’s lover a secret from her, and she knows Maria is more of a homebody than either of the Hamiltons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But even if Alexander doesn’t take a post, she thinks it would be good for him to be asked. It would make him feel relevant and needed again. And Thomas certainly owes them both. Alexander, he owes his job- she’s positive Thomas wouldn’t have won the election if her son’s favor had swung the other way. She’s proud of him for that, for supporting the candidate she agrees will be the best for the country, even if it wasn’t one he personally liked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she would never put it so bluntly, but Thomas owes her as well, for her support of the transition. Adams was always going to be intractable, when removed not by retirement but by election. She thanks God Thomas had the sense to run a viable second in command, lest John have received the role and spent the next four years hampering the government. But without Adams’ support, and with Hamilton’s likely exhausted, Thomas needs a Washington by his side, to reassure the people that the voters’ will is paramount. And so she’s undertaken the journey as George’s widow, for the sake of the democracy that it was so important to him to build.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To him and to Alex. She misses her husband every day, of course. He’s gone, and a big part of her life is moving around the places where it feels like he should be. She’s gotten better at it, but it will never become easy. But she’s missing her son badly these last few days, as well. She could’ve written to Alex, asked him to meet her in DC. Even asked him to accompany her- she’d originally been meant to travel with the Madisons, until James fell ill, and Alex could’ve joined them, especially with how close Dolley and Eliza became on all of those nights James and Alex locked themselves up writing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she didn’t want to impose, and now she faces the city named for her husband as George Washington’s widow, without her family to comfort her. She regrets the choice now, but even if she could get a letter to him quickly, the fanfare would be over and she would be on her way home before Alex could make it to DC.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martha sighs, settling in for a nap as the carriage makes the last few miles of its journey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they arrive, young Captain Lewis jumps out of the carriage to help her down. She’s surprised to realize they’re at the Madison residence, not the executive mansion. Thomas greets her in the foyer, looking a bit frayed around the edges, and she wonders if he’s missing James. She can imagine he might be struggling, assuming his role without his own chosen family at his side. Just like she is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mrs. Washington, welcome to DC,” he says, bowing and taking her hand to kiss it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She frowns at him. “Thomas, you look dreadful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes widen, and he hastily dismisses Lewis, offering her his arm and leading her to the sitting room. She allows him privacy, but doesn’t let him get a word in once they’re alone. She knew his mother, after all- and someone clearly needs to remind him to look after himself. “You look as if you haven’t been taking care of yourself at all, Thomas. You must get some rest and some decent food in you, you don’t want people thinking you’re already ill at the ceremony tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods, accepting her words. “Of course. It has been a strange few days, I apologize. And for the change of plans, in regards to lodgings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James sends his love. And a letter- I have it in my things. He wouldn’t be pleased to see you looking so done in,” she scolds, resolving to leave it at that. Thomas Jefferson is not hers to raise, and the proud man won’t appreciate too much fussing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks at her oddly- they’ve never directly confronted just what she knows about him and Madison, though George told her years ago. She supposes the illusion of secrecy comforts him, as it always has Alexander, about his private truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, he scrubs a hand across his face. “Adams won’t move out until the ceremony,” he explains. “But he’d agreed to, so I promised Burr the Vice Presidential residence yesterday. I had no other options.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a good solution,” she agrees. “I’m sure we’ll be comfortable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he says, nodding as if that settles it. “I’ll have your things put away, if you’d like to rest or freshen up?” he offers politely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I think I’ll have a little stroll- just through the gardens, no need to accompany me, I’ve been in the carriage all day and these old bones could do with some fresh air,” she tells him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Thomas agrees, opening the door to the sitting room for her. She spends some time in the back garden, then comes around to see the front. She’s contemplating a quick jaunt down the street to see how the area is growing when she spots a familiar head of dark hair on the steps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alexander?” she calls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The person freezes, and she’s sure it’s her son. “Alexander, what are you doing here?” she calls. He turns slowly toward her- it’s Alex, alright, clutching a small box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was here to see Jefferson- what are you doing here?” he asks, suddenly seeming to realize he hadn’t expected to see her at all. “Mama M, I didn’t know you were coming to DC!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thomas needs someone in the family supporting the transition. George would’ve wanted us to,” she tells him. Alex nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I- I’m not… He won.” Alex seems worried she was scolding him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. With your help, dear. I take it you’ve decided to attend, as well?” she asks. Alex nods, too quickly. Something is wrong. “Well, then I am in entirely the wrong place. Give me just a moment, please,” she says, coming up the steps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pauses there, taking her son’s hands to look him over. She smiles, hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek. “Oh, Alexander, it is wonderful to see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hugs back almost too hard, sounding shaky when he says, “You, too, Mama M.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She takes his hand to lead him into the house, finding Captain Lewis standing in the foyer, looking not entirely sure what to do with himself. “Lewis, my son is in town unexpectedly. I’ll be going to visit him. Please let Thomas know I’ll send someone for my things later, and that I thank him for his hospitality and will see him for the ceremony tomorrow. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, she leads Alex back outside. He can speak to Thomas later, when she sorts out her luggage. She’s missed him desperately- especially coming here. Right now, she needs Alexander. And she’s so, so happy to see him. “Darling, you should’ve told me you would be here. Where are you staying? You never bought a house in the area, did you?” she asks. She hopes she hasn’t missed him getting a residence so close to Virginia- she’s felt distant from Alexander, lately, in geography and the way sharing their grief seems to magnify it. She doesn’t like to imagine it’s gotten that bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, of course, Mama, you’d know if I had a home just a day or two from Mount Vernon. I know I should’ve said I was coming, but it was a very last minute decision, I’m sorry, the girls and I are staying with a friend.” He looks unaccountably nervous about that fact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’d love to see Eliza and Maria as well. Surely your friend won’t mind you inviting your mother for tea?” she checks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex shakes his head. “No. He’ll- he’ll be delighted, I’m sure. I walked over, but it’s a few blocks, let me see about a taxi,” he offers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense, I’ve been in a carriage all day. I’d much rather walk a few blocks with you, dear. How is the paper doing?” she asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex tells her about how he’s decided the paper needs to cover the Democratic Republicans’ administration, and how he’ll be doing some of the reporting in DC himself. He shyly mentions that means he’ll be in the city regularly, and could always come down and see her before or after. Her obvious delight at the prospect clearly cheers him up, and he tells her all about the articles they’ve been running and the things he’s noticed lately. He’s openly critical of Adams, far more so outloud than he is in print, then hesitates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t talk about the President that way,” he says, shamefaced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your father worked with him because he had to. I don’t think he ever fully trusted him, and I most certainly didn’t. Your concerns are well founded- though I’m glad you refrain from printing them, given his authoritarian views on ‘sedition’. And he’s only President for another day, anyway,” she reminds him, patting his arm gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know what I’m printing?” he asks, his good humor returning at her lack of reproach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have your paper mailed to Mount Vernon, of course! I read every edition. I am so proud of you, dear. You’ve built a successful paper, so quickly. You’ve done well,” she tells him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex smiles at her. “I’m glad you think so,” he says. But he grows quieter, more thoughtful and worried looking, as they turn onto a very nice street, eventually coming to a stop in front of a fine house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here we are,” he says awkwardly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martha feels strongly that she’s seen this house before, and that she should recognize it. But she runs through the Federalists, anyone Alex might consider a close enough friend to stay with when he’s in DC. She can’t connect a single person Alexander would trust with her memories of a house like this one- nor can she shake the feeling that the building is familiar to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her son guides her solicitously up the steps, leading her into a beautiful sitting room, where Maria is sitting with a bit of needlework in her lap. “Alex, Betsy’s off working on letters for a few friends in the city she wants to see while we’re here,” the pretty young woman says before seeing her. “Mrs. Washington!” Maria gets to her feet, curtseying deeply. “I’m so sorry, ma’am, I didn’t realize you were coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quite a surprise encounter, I assure you. And do call me Martha, dear. I’m practically your mother-in-law,” she insists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, ma’am,” Maria tells her, continuing to agreeably refuse. The girl is still nervous around her, though Martha is quite fond of the young woman- especially given what a huge help she was when Philip died. She doesn’t think Alex or Eliza would’ve made it through without Maria to look after them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama, I’ll just go see about tea, if you and Maria want to get caught up?” Alex suggests, leading her to the settee. “Maria, I ran into Mama M on my way to bring Jefferson- shit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alexander!” she swats his arm for the language.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blushes scarlet. “I’m sorry, Mama M. I meant to bring this to Jefferson, and I completely forgot,” he says, holding up the box he’s been carrying. “Herc made his cravat, and I agreed to bring it over,” he explains. “I’ll have to go back this evening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You came to DC to deliver an accessory, for Hercules?” she asks, surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Alex fidgets with his collar, looking uncomfortable. “It’s a lot more complicated than that, I’m afraid. I um, I’ll explain over tea? Maria, I haven’t exactly had a chance to fill Mama M in on what we’re doing here, or who we’re staying with, or </span>
  <em>
    <span>why.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The emphasis on why surprises her- obviously, her son doesn’t want Maria spilling any beans, if he’s going to leave them alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s unlike Alex to be so secretive. Martha is tempted to press, but her son is obviously anxious about whatever he’s going to tell her- and she doesn’t want to stress her already fragile relationship with Eliza’s sweet love by pressing Maria for secrets she shouldn’t share.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she lets the bit of oddness pass unaddressed, turning once Alex has left to ask Maria, “What are you making, dear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s embroidering a handkerchief, but she freezes entirely when asked, setting it aside in her work basket and closing the lid. Odd and odder. Martha is beginning to think something truly strange is going on in this house She wishes she could remember whose it is- or when she’s been here before. She’s almost certain she has been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria sits up, hands folded neatly in her lap. “How have you been, ma’am?” she asks politely. “How was your journey?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was very pleasant, thank you. I’ve been doing well- I came through winter without any illnesses, thankfully. How about you and your family?” Martha asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m doing well. Eliza had a bit of a cold back in January, but I looked after her as best I could, and Alex came back from- well, Alex spent as much time as he could at home, and we thought he’d caught it but he was better in just a day or two, so that was alright.” Maria has clearly almost revealed something she didn’t mean to. Curiouser and curiouser.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliza joins them before Martha can decide enough is enough and ask for an explanation. Maria sighs in relief, standing and going to the other woman. “Mrs. Washington is here,” she says urgently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliza squeezes her hand, smiling reassuringly. “Alex told me. Mama, it’s so good to see you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martha stands to hug her daughter-in-law. Eliza is looking well, though a little of Maria’s nervousness seems to have bled over to her- or Alex’s, he’d seemed out of sorts too. She wonders what could be going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please tell me my son isn’t planning a coup or something equally foolish,” she says, a horrible idea occurring to her. She can’t imagine adult Alex being so foolish, but he’d been hotheaded and prone to extremes as a young man. She supposes anything is possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliza looks startled. “No, of course not. Things are just… a bit in flux, with us at the present. And I know Alex would prefer to tell you himself. He’ll be back in just a moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t leaving him, are you, dear?” Martha asks, worried. ‘In flux’ could mean so many things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, absolutely not. I love your son and I will for the rest of my life. We’ve found ways to let each other have everything we need,” she squeezes Maria’s hand as she says it, “and that means always having each other. Alex and I’s relationship may grow and shift, but we will never end it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad to hear it. He needs you, dear,” Martha says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliza looks at her, then at Maria. “He needs all of us, I think. And he’s got us, no matter what else is going on in his life. Right?” she checks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria nods. Martha knows the quiet young woman does love Alex platonically, in addition to being grateful to him for all he’s done for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Martha adds. “He will always be able to count on my love and support.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliza smiles gently, looking pleased. “And I think he knows that, deep down. But he spent years not being able to count on anything, before he found us. I think sometimes he gets a little nervous, that one change will shake his foundations.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it won’t,” Martha says decisively. “And if he’s nervous, we’ll just let him handle this in his own way. I’m sure he’ll manage to tell me whatever the big secret is soon enough. He never could keep anything from me.” She smiles fondly, remembering a younger Alex getting into trouble with George and confessing it worriedly to her later as well, always reassured by her promises of forgiveness. Or he and his friends coming undone over some scrape they’d have kept secret, if only Alex could hide </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> from her. But Alex has never been able to abide any kind of dishonesty between them, and she highly doubts her son is going to start now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she’ll let him come to it in his own time, knowing the time is coming soon. In the meantime, she sits down with her daughters-in-law, getting their news of old friends in New York and sharing what has been going on in Virginia while they wait for Alex to join them.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys love Mama M as much as I do! I'd love to know what you're thinking of this fic, and as it wraps up (we still have a few more chapters, but I definitely know what they are/what order they'll be in now, which is always an exciting moment for a fic!) I'm also curious about what people would like to see next? Maria backstory? Nonstop-era Alex/Aaron preslash? The time Alex goes really off the rails with Burr all the way in DC without him? Something else? Please let me know!</p><p>I'm also getting really discouraged by the number of reads vs. comments/kudos etc, worrying people are reading and HATING this and that's why they aren't interacting, so if you read and you do enjoy it, I'd LOVE any kind of response!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Alex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex's Mama M has come to visit... while he's staying with his Dom. He navigates that particularly stressful reveal!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alex hopes he’s managed to keep his freak out subtle as he escorts Mama M back to the Vice President’s residence from Madison’s. He’d intended to drop the cravat off, mouth some polite platitudes his Dom would be proud of him for at his old enemy, and go home to Aaron. He had </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> factored in his own mother being a guest at Jefferson’s temporary residence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So now Mama M is sitting in his Dom’s sitting room (with his wife’s lover, but he’s pretty sure Mama knows that and approves) while he tries not to hyperventilate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finds Eliza before he finds Aaron. “Mama M is here,” he tells her urgently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like, in DC? How do you know?” Eliza asks, looking up from her writing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like in the sitting room with Maria. I ran into her bringing Jefferson his cravat- and I didn’t even get that right, I have to go back and bring it to him, and explain that I stole his house guest but I really didn’t mean to, Mama just decided she was coming back with me, and she doesn’t know we’re staying with Burr but I can’t lie to her. Not just I shouldn’t I actually physically cannot, it has never worked in my life, how do I explain this?” he asks, panicking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First, you breathe,” Eliza tells him firmly. Alex does, sucking in a huge breath. “And exhale,” she reminds him gently. He does, the puff of air ruffling her hair. “Okay, I am going to go join Maria and Martha and keep everybody entertained. You go find Aaron. Tell him your mother’s here. I’m sure she’s going to be thrilled, Alex. All she’s ever wanted is for you to be happy. Then, you two are going to figure out how you want to handle telling her. It’s going to be fine, Alex, I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He does feel slightly better. Betsy is usually right about this kind of thing. But his Dom isn’t in his office. Finally, he finds him in the kitchen- Aaron has apparently decided to make something to go along with dinner. It looks like cookies, he thinks. He clears his throat hopefully, not wanting to startle his Dom while he’s at the stove.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Molasses cookies. Theodosia’s recipe. You always liked them,” Aaron explains, turning with a smile as he puts the batch in. Alex remembers the years they’d officed side by side as lawyers, how Aaron had always brought over treats and enticed him to eat as they worked. His Dom had always looked after him, even years before it had been his job.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That thought steadies him a little, and he takes another deep breath before announcing, “Mama M came for the inauguration.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron’s eyes widen. “I’m so sorry, I completely forgot to tell you. Thomas mentioned it when we arrived, that’s why I sent the servants with him, because she’s staying with him. I’m not trying to get out of meeting your mother, Alex, I swear, I was just kind of focusing on one problem at a time-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s here,” Alex says, cutting him off. He’ll be mad at his Dom for not warning him later. Right now, he’s too busy freaking out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, the ceremony is tomorrow. Did you see her? Would she like to come for tea or something later in the week? Or would you rather take her out, so you don’t have to explain me?” Aaron offers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is here. As in the sitting room. With the girls. She told Thomas’ man- I don’t know who, he wasn’t dressed like a servant- that she’d send for her things. She’s staying with us,” Alex explains desperately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron smiles. “Sweetheart, that’s great news! I know how much you miss her,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Aaron,” Alex growls, frustrated by not being understood, “My mother is in your sitting room. With no idea whose house she’s in, or why I might be there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron’s smile slips off his face, replaced by a shocked expression. “Oh,” he says slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, ‘oh’. What are we going to do?” Alex says, sitting heavily into one of the chairs at the table. He flops his head forward into his arms, careless of the flour on the surface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I suppose we’re going to serve her tea. Do you want to tell her the truth?” Aaron asks, practical as always.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex doesn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> practical right now. He wants Aaron to be as upset as he is, or at least sympathetic. He sits up to glare at his Dom. “It’s not like I have any choice, since you decided I didn’t need to know my own mother was in town! Was this all a trick so I’d have to tell her?” he demands. “You want to move forward with telling people faster than I do, so you manipulated me into it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a wild accusation, and he has a hard time imagining it’s true even as he says it. But the words are out before he can stop them, and the hurt on Aaron’s face is undeniable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I let my own stress push me into being careless with something you needed to know. The truth is I just forgot, but you’re right, you absolutely deserved to know. I should’ve told you immediately,” he admits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex drops his head back down. The apology doesn’t make him feel any better, it just makes him feel like an ass. “What are we going to do?” he moans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want to do?” Aaron asks carefully. “She’s your mom. I’ve already messed this up enough. Whatever you want to do, I’ll back you up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex groans. “Turn back time and not have to deal with this today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron strokes his shoulder gently. “I don’t think that’s an option. But I can go get a room at an inn, and you can just… not mention me while she’s here, if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex shakes his head. “I’m not chasing you out of your home. We came to </span>
  <em>
    <span>support</span>
  </em>
  <span> you tomorrow, not to make things harder.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not an advocate for lying, really…” Aaron begins awkwardly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex shakes his head even harder. “Even if I wanted to, she’s the one person in the world I absolutely can’t lie to. She always knows, and I can’t stand trying, I usually give in before she even gets the chance to ask.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I guess we’re telling her,” Aaron realizes. The hand on Alex’s shoulder grips it more firmly. Aaron might be nervous, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex twists to look at him. “Are you okay with that?” he checks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron frowns. “Alex, a minute ago you accused me of orchestrating this mess to force you to tell her,” he reminds him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex looks down, ashamed. “I know you didn’t. I just got upset.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron strokes his hair. “I understand. And yes, I’m okay with telling her- if you are. If not, we’ll come up with some crazy story to explain everything away and tell her you’ve suddenly developed laryngitis and can’t talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex chuckles. “I think it’s probably easier to just get it over with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you worried she won’t approve?” Aaron asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex considers the idea. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> worried, but not of anything specific. Mama M (and the General, when he was around) had always wanted him to find a nice Dom to help meet his needs. She’ll be thrilled he’s in a healthy, fulfilling relationship. Not that his marriage isn’t fulfilling in other ways… but not all of them. And she’d always wanted him to have both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He does now. She should be thrilled. She probably will be. But he’s still terrified. “She will! I hope. But what if she doesn’t? What if she’s disappointed in me for finally giving in?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron goes to hug him, then pauses. “Shit, Alex, you’re covered in flour now.” His Dom pats him gently. Alex looks down at himself. He face planted onto a table that had the floury remains of Aaron’s baking- he’s a disaster. Even in his apron, Aaron can’t touch him without getting equally messy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still,” his Dom says, getting them back on track. “I don’t think she’s going to be disappointed in you. I think she loves you too much to be upset about anything that’s good for you. And I believe that this- us- is good for you. We’re good together,” Aaron tells him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m more scared of telling her than of her knowing,” Alex admits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron nods. “I can work with that. If you want? I can tell her,” he offers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex nods, relieved. He can handle Mama M knowing. She won’t be cruel about it, even if she is upset. He just can’t stand the chance of seeing the look on her face, when she hears. In case it's a disappointment. In case </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> a disappointment. He stands up. “I’ll go change into something less flour-y,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stops in the kitchen doorway. “I can’t,” he decides. Mama M deserves better from him, after everything. She’d never tell him, of course, but he knows she’ll be hurt if he puts off telling her something this important. Will probably be hurt anyway, by how long he’s waited to tell her. He told Laf and Herc and he hasn’t told Mama M. Even though she’s always loved him, always taken care of him. Because he was scared. He’s a coward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to tell her myself,” he decides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Aaron agrees, calmly supportive. “The cookies are almost done- I can make tea?” he offers. This is why Alex loves his Dom. Or, one of dozens of reasons, anyway. When he feels like he’ll spin apart from the chaos in his own head, Aaron isn’t just the calm in the eye of the storm- he’s a safe harbor, where the raging winds quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please,” he says. “I actually promised her tea, as an excuse to come find you. So tea would be good. Yes. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron steps toward him, putting a hand on his chest to keep a few inches between him and Alex’s flour covered self. Alex tilts his head, surprised, until his Dom leans forwards, kissing him deeply. “I love you,” Aaron says when he leans back. “And I’m very proud of you, for being brave enough to tell her. I know it isn’t easy. And I can’t wait to meet your Mom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex smiles fleetingly. “I’ll just be a minute. Go ahead and come in when the tea’s ready, just, um, I’ll signal, if she knows or not? Somehow?” He may need Aaron at his side while he does this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I’ll follow your lead.” And isn’t that a novel thing for a Dom to say? But Aaron isn’t any old Dom. He’s Alex’s. Mama M will understand why that matters. She just </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex nods, retreating upstairs. His jacket was open, so his vest is covered in flour too. He hangs them both up to be brushed later, changing into clean ones and running a brush through his hair to get a few stray bits of flour that have clung there. He shakes out his cravat, washing his face before peering worriedly at his own reflection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can do this,” he tells himself. “Mama M loves you. And Aaron loves you. Everything’s going to be fine.” He even mostly believes it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Downstairs, the girls and Mama M are discussing something animatedly, but they all fall quiet when they see him. “Alexander?” Mama M asks, half rising. “Are you alright? Why have you changed clothes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One more thing to explain. “I uh, there was a little bit of a mess-” He hesitates, not wanting to explain what he was doing in the kitchen. “I was- Umm.” He falls silent, coming into the room to sit down beside his beloved adopted mother. “Mama M, there’s something I need to tell you,” he says heavily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiles at him. “I thought there might be,” she tells him, reaching for his knee and patting it gently. He covers her hand with his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d still love me, right? Even if…” He takes a deep breath. “Even if you thought it was wrong. Or I was weak?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you far too well to ever think you’re weak, Alexander,” she tells him firmly. “And I’ve disagreed with your choices before. Sometimes, you’ve been right. Sometimes, I have been. But we’ve been family through it all, and that will never change.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex takes a deep breath. She turns her hand over on his knee, to squeeze his. He smiles at her, shakily. She adjusted to Maria’s presence in their lives, he reminds himself. She can adjust to this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That thought gives him a starting point. “You know how I wasn’t… everything Eliza needed to be happy, but I wanted her to be happy? So when I met Maria, I introduced them,” he says haltingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never realized it was your idea, but I did grasp the basics of the situation. Eliza is a sub who prefers to be with other submissives, as is Maria. You are not,” Mama M agrees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliza draws in a sharp breath, and Alex dimly notices her white knuckled grip on Maria’s fingers. He supposes none of them have ever been so direct about that truth, in front of the Washingtons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wants to stop and apologize to his wife, but it would be a distraction. If he doesn’t forge ahead, he’s never going to get this done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” he agrees, nodding too hard. “I’m a sub… who likes Doms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which is a ridiculous thing to say with such importance, like it’s a revelation. It is the normal course of things, after all. And something she’s known about him since he was a teenager. She opens her mouth- she’s probably going to reassure him, she looks concerned- when the door opens behind him, and her eyes widen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Mama M says slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he’d told Aaron to go ahead and bring in the tea, he hadn’t anticipated his Dom walking in at quite so relevant of a moment.  Still, there’s nothing for it. He stands, grasping desperately behind him for Aaron’s hand, feeling comforted when the other man moves to wrap both arms around him from behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama M, I’d like you to meet my Dom. Aaron Burr. Soon to be Vice President,” he says, swallowing thickly as he finishes the declaration. Aaron squeezes him reassuringly, and Alex wants to just sag back into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mama M… laughs. “You know, your father suggested him once. We were considering trying to match make you. Set you up with someone nice who could make you slow down before you overworked yourself into an early grave, and we’d both thought he looked a bit lovesick listening to you talk at parties. Then he ran for Senate, against Mr. Schuyler, and you were so angry we decided the whole thing was moot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex feels suddenly faint. “You two discussed…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mama M looks surprised. “It can’t be that much of a shock, dear. I know we both spoke to you about finding a Dom, more than once. There is no shame in submission, Alexander, and we hated to see you deny yourself something you needed out of pride or fear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That- you- I- you!” Alex can’t figure out what he wants to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you again there’s nothing wrong with what you are or what you need, Alex. I’m a submissive, and your father was my Dom. Is there something wrong with me? Do you think he was bad or dangerous, for being what he was to me?” Mama M asks pointedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron is guiding him back into his seat- which is good, because Alex’s legs are going to go out from under him. “Of course not!” he tells his surrogate mother immediately. “But you two… most people are not like you two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile plays around her lips. “And I dare say very few people are quite like you, Alexander. What of you, Mr. Burr? Are you an exceptional man?” she asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex feels Aaron sit on the arm of the settee behind him. He’s comforted by Aaron’s leg pressing against his back as the other man says, “I’m exceptionally in love with your son, Mrs. Washington. I’m afraid he’s always been the most extraordinary thing about me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will take an exceptional man to love Alexander for all that he is. Most would be intimidated by it,” Mama M points out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been intimidated by him since we were teenagers, Mrs. Washington. But always in awe, not anger. I’m aware of just how precious he is, and it’s my wish to shelter him, when he wants it, to give him a place to fly home to. Not to cage him,” Aaron explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a fucking bird,” Alex grumbles, offended by the metaphor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mama M slaps his thigh. “That is quite enough of that language, young man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blushes immediately, chastened. Swatted by his mother, in front of his Dom. And his wife. And her lover. He feels like a child. “Sorry, Mama M,” he apologizes obediently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pats the spot she’d struck. “Good boy. And anyway, I was thinking more butterfly than bird,” she muses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Butterflies are even more delicate. Alexander prefers to think of himself as a storm because those are at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>powerful.</span>
  </em>
  <span>He frowns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Aaron seems to get it. “We admire a butterfly for its wings. But wanting to display it robs it of its grace,” he agrees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And they can only be handled very carefully. You try to close one in your fist, even just for a moment, and it will never fly again,” Mama M points out. “I’ve never thought much of the kind of man who could do that to a beautiful creature.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nor have I,” Aaron agrees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mama M looks… thoughtful. She’s taking the measure of them, Alex can tell. He swallows, sitting up straighter. He hopes she likes what she sees. He’s already shown her he’s not an obedient sub, cursing and fussing over their stupid metaphor. That probably counts against Aaron in her eyes- like he doesn’t respect his Dom at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When did this happen?” she asks suddenly. “Before or after the unpleasantness with the election?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron takes a deep breath. “Right after. The day I found out. I wrote to Alex, wanting an explanation. The one I got wasn’t what I expected.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alex?” Mama M’s tone is questioning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex reaches for Aaron’s hand, clasping it as he speaks. He’s not proud of himself for how that all went, and he’s sure she’ll be disappointed in him too. “We’d always been right on the edge of something. I could feel it, but I couldn’t grasp it and I thought he just wouldn’t. I figured he didn’t care enough to take a stand, personally or politically. And I said so, loudly. The political part, anyway. The personal part… it all bubbled over when I wrote him back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron speaks softly. “What business had I trying to take care of the whole country when I couldn’t even take care of a man I’d loved for a quarter century?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mama M smiles. “George saw it that way, too. Taking care of the country. Like the whole thing was his to raise.” She looks serious. “So Alex leveled his accusations. How did you respond?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dropped, and fell apart, and then his sister-in-law and sister-wife showed up on my doorstep accusing me of trying to get revenge, ordering him around and not forgiving him, and for once I got my head out of my ass, pardon, ma’am, and did exactly what I knew he needed instead of what I thought he’d hopefully accept,” Aaron explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex had never thought of it like that before. What he’d been willing to take versus what he’d wanted. But they’d been different, certainly. And Burr had worked to stay on the ‘appropriate’ side of that fence, before that day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He asked me to stay,” Aaron says, abruptly. “I promised I would, and I will. In whatever way he’ll have me, I’ll always be his. Only now he knows it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You understand that Alexander is a Washington in every way but blood? You have partnered into a very powerful family, young man, and we protect our own. I would not stoop to petty threats, but you should know that if you harm him in any way, any man or woman who respects my husband’s legacy would turn their back on you,” Mama M says firmly. This is the matriarch of the army camp- the woman as strong as the General, who’d descended on Valley Forge and managed the aides effortlessly, who’d rallied them all and given them hope. And she’s terrifying. Alex loves his mother, and he never forgets this side of her. But he’s not sure how Aaron is going to take it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I’m ever foolish enough to lose him, I doubt my grief will even allow me to notice,” Aaron admits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mama M smiles, like a storm breaking. “Then I suppose we should all have tea, and get to know each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron goes to stand, but Alex isn’t quite willing to let go of his hand just yet. Luckily, Eliza gets up. “Of course. Aaron brought a tray in, I’ll just go fetch it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She does, bringing it to the coffee table. She pours them all tea without having to ask how they take it, and Alex claims a molasses cookie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mama M does too. “These look delicious,” she says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aaron made them,” Alex announces abruptly, only belatedly realizing his Dom might view that as ‘sub’s work’ and want to keep it a secret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Aaron smiles at him. “My late wife’s recipe. Alex always liked them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did Alex spend much time with your late wife?” Mama M asks, looking surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They met occasionally at events. But she always baked, and the years we had offices side by side, before he went to join President Washington in running the country, I’d bring extras in, entice him to eat when he was too busy talking to notice he’d done it. Occasionally force the issue on a proper meal, when he was looking pale. I couldn’t drag him home from work when he looked exhausted, but I could see he was fed,” Aaron explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex sighs dramatically. “He made me </span>
  <em>
    <span>take a nap on his couch once.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Like a toddler.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You hadn’t left the office in two days!” Aaron exclaims, sounding scandalized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I finally came looking for you that day. You were fast asleep on his couch, so I left you in capable hands,” Eliza remembers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were working on the nation’s first capital murder trial! I had to do something,” Alex grumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and you did it much better when you weren’t out of your mind with exhaustion and hunger,” Aaron reminds him, knocking their shoulders fondly. “As I recall, you sat up when you woke up and immediately wrote out the opening argument on a letter I’d been writing to my Uncle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was the closest thing at hand,” Alex says with a shrug. He’d always wanted Burr’s eyes on him- that had purely been showmanship, because he’d been feeling foolish for getting so run down the other lawyer had noticed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After you took it from </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> hand,” Burr reminds him with a chuckle. “Christ, we were young then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We had the whole world at our feet,” Alex recalls fondly. “Just waiting to be remade.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were the one dreaming of remaking the world. I just wanted to make a little corner for myself in it,” Aaron admits. “I never had your vision.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re who looked after him, during the in between years,” Mama M says, looking surprised. “I always wondered- Eliza had her hands full with baby Philip, but I knew someone must’ve filled in the gaps, with George and I back in Virginia only seeing him a few times a year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex smiles at his Dom. “Yeah, Aaron looked after me, no matter how difficult I made it. And trust me, I did. But he never made me feel like less for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just happy to bask in your brilliance. Grateful you let me,” Aaron admits. “It never made you less- your brain was just too filled with the big things to fuss with the details of day to day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mama M smiles, looking thoughtful. “Your father once said we’d have to find you someone who saw you the way we did,” she says. “As a brilliant young man, who deserved taking care of. Not an eccentric to mind or a child to manage. And to think, he hit upon the solution </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span> ago, and we didn’t even know it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex hadn’t stopped to ponder that thought, with everything else. He does, now. The somewhat embarrassing thought that his parents had gone looking for a Dom for him, yes. But mainly the idea that the Washingtons had thought it should be Burr. Had seen the way the other man looked at him, when Alex didn’t. Had known Aaron was exactly what he needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think he’d approve?” he asks, his voice barely a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mama M draws him into her arms, hugging him tightly. “Darling, I think he’d be delighted,” she says, pulling him even closer. Alex clings, he can’t help it. Knowing all of the most important people in his life know, knowing the General would’ve approved, too… he can face DC. He can stand strong when the political machine of this town tries to chew him up and spit him out, once they realize what he really is. Because the people who matter see him, and miracle of miracles, they love him anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the girls get up to start dinner, which leads to Aaron explaining that he’d sent the servants with Thomas to look after Mama M. She then remembers she needs her trunk, and Alex realizes he still has the cravat and promises to arrange for her things to be sent over when he delivers it. Then, he leaves for Jefferson’s temporary residence, a lightness in his step he’d never expected, coming here to DC.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s not even worried about leaving Mama M and Aaron together. Well, maybe only a little. And only because he knows they’re going to tell each other all of his most embarrassing stories, and he’s sure once he gets home he’ll never hear the end of them. Mama M promised him as much.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So apparently I have a love of covering Alex in messy flour/ink/etc! I've decided it's because I really think when he's not UBER focused on appearances (IE uncomfortable and nervous) he'd forget about them entirely, and with Burr that side of him can peek out more.</p><p>Guys, THANK YOU so much for responding to last chapter. It really made me feel like there are people reading and enjoying this, which really helps! As always, I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Thomas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alone in James' office at the Madisons, Thomas lets himself be consumed by melancholy. Then, he gets an unexpected visitor.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Thomas has no idea what to make of it when Lewis barges into James’ study, which he’s currently using, to announce that Martha Washington has just departed with a strange man and said she’d send for her things</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And he didn’t even introduce himself?” he asks his hapless secretary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t say a word,” Lewis agrees. “I thought she mentioned him being her son, but the Washingtons didn’t have children, everybody knows that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t indeed, but Thomas suddenly knows exactly who has absconded with his house guest, and the thought fills him with dread. Hamilton is in town.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, it’s hardly Merriweather’s fault. Thomas takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself. When that doesn’t work, he speaks shortly. “I’m sure you want to go see to your own lodgings. You are dismissed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young man departs hastily, obviously glad to be out of the angry soon-to-be President’s sight. Thomas can’t blame him- he’s feeling thunderous. First, James and Dolley can’t be here. Then, Adams won’t vacate for a smooth transition of living arrangements. Then, Burr brings mysterious Federalists with him- undoubtedly looking to split his support within the Democratic Republicans away to join with the damned Federalists in opposing Jefferson’s administration. Then, Mrs. Washington disappears, when she’d agreed to appear at the inauguration to bolster confidence in the transfer. And now Hamilton’s in DC.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And to top it all off, he’d dug out his suit in preparation for the ceremony- which is less than twenty four hours away, with all this madness happening- and realized the damned cravat he’d ordered in New York had never arrived. Burr obviously doesn’t have it- he hadn’t offered it, when he’d seen the other man. So now his outfit is incomplete, as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He throws his drink into the fireplace, shattering it in a satisfying explosion of glass. But he immediately feels guilty for abusing James’ crystal, and his Dom would have his hide for throwing such a fit. That just makes him miss James all the more. He might be surrounded on all sides by Federalist threats- Adams, Hamilton, whatever Burr’s up to- but if James were here he wouldn’t feel so damned </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone</span>
  </em>
  <span> with any of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets himself another drink, going to curl up against the arm of the couch. He’ll allow himself a few minutes to wallow in how shitty he feels, then he’ll get up, call a servant to deal with the shards and begin working on a plan. He’s Thomas Jefferson, after all. Whatever they’re planning, he can take them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except he’s still sulking when a servant knocks on the door a couple of hours later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” he calls, annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His driver calls back, “There’s a Mr. Hamilton here to see you, sir. Shall I show him in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make him wait a few minutes,” Jefferson calls, jumping to his feet. He brushes off his clothes, straightening himself out and running a hand through his hair. He absolutely cannot look out of sorts or overwhelmed in front of the former Secretary. Especially not now. He takes a moment to clear anything potentially volatile from James’ desk, shoving it all into a drawer and beginning a list of things he wants Burr to take care of next week. He’s focused completely on the list when there’s another knock on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in,” he calls casually. Inside, he’s sweating. He never asked for Hamilton’s help winning the election, it’s true. But the other man did help, and he’s expected the bill to come due ever since.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vice President Jefferson,” Hamilton says, nodding. How like him, to remind Thomas he’s not President yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Hamilton,” he says, knowing it’s petty to highlight the difference in their positions but unwilling to pretend he doesn’t take pleasure in it. Hamilton is just a private citizen, now. Tomorrow, he’ll be president.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid my visit is overdue,” Hamilton tells him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that’s it, then,” Jefferson says flatly. “Let’s have it.” Hamilton comes fully into the room. He’s got a box with him- Thomas dimly wonders what it could be. “What are your demands?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Demands?” Hamilton obviously doesn’t like him calling a spade a spade. Tough. If the other man is going to try to blackmail him, Jefferson is at least going to make him admit it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never asked for you to get involved,” Thomas reminds him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamilton shakes his head, faux bewildered. “No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t. But-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could’ve won without you,” he insists, even though he knows it isn’t true. With Hamilton’s support, the more moderate Burr would’ve won handily. He’d have been Vice President again, second place twice in a row, to different men.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamilton does sneer, then. “You wouldn’t have. My support swung the race by a mile.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and you did it to get control of me. Well, Hamilton, you miscalculated. I agreed to nothing, and I don’t intend to let you blackmail me now,” he announces. He probably could’ve played it cooler. Should have, even. James would’ve certainly advised reason, rather than bravado. But he’s angry, his honor slighted by even the implication that he could be so easily bought. He doesn’t want to be Hamilton’s puppet. He has dreams for this country. Big ones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not here about the election!” Hamilton insists, looking scandalized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so it’s coincidence, then?” Thomas demands. “You just happened to be in the neighborhood, the day before I’m sworn in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not coincidence, this isn’t a </span>
  <em>
    <span>social call,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Alexander scoffs. He moves further into the room, sharp gaze taking in the shattered glass in the fireplace, the squished sofa cushions. Undoubtedly measuring every moment of weakness Thomas has had, today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He speaks up before Hamilton can see too much. “I’m sure you could’ve picked a different day. It’s not like your calendar can be all that full, like those of us who are elected officials,” he sneers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the same damn show pony you were in the Cabinet. Nevermind the American people, all that you care about is how </span>
  <em>
    <span>clever</span>
  </em>
  <span> you sound. That’s a party trick, Jefferson, not leadership,” Hamilton mocks him furiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d know a lot about leadership, wouldn’t you, with your years of experience as an elected official? Oh, I forgot, no one’s ever voted for you, have they, Hamilton?” he reminds the other man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe that’s because I was more concerned with the good of the country than personal glory. You belong in the salons of Paris, alright- twittering about fashion and everyone’s affairs, not the serious work of government! The Presidency was never meant to be a popularity contest,” Hamilton informs him smugly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently, they’re really doing this. Their animosity has bubbled under the surface for so long, mired in Thomas’ jealousy over the time Hamilton had spent with James and Hamilton’s resentment of Tom’s wealth and status. Maybe it’s time they finally had it out. “What, so James isn't here to hold me back and Washington isn't here to hold you back and you want to have it out once and for all?" he demands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamilton freezes. Abruptly. Painfully. Thomas realizes suddenly what he’s said- remembers how shattered Alexander had been, at the former President’s funeral. Remembers all but holding him up, when Adams had sneered as he took his place among the most important guests. He remembers Washington was the closest thing Hamilton ever had to a father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamilton swallows. “He respected you. God knows why. I’m trusting his judgement now, or trying to. You do make it difficult.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hamilton-” Thomas tries, concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But whatever you think of me, remember I am the man I am because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>him.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And ask yourself if the man George Washington raised would ever stoop to blackmailing the sitting President. I chose you because, at that moment, faced with a trio of unpalatable options, you seemed the least disastrous. If I had to choose today, I’d choose differently. But that day, I thought you were the safest bet. For the people,” Hamilton tells him. “If I’d wanted someone I could lean on for favors, Adams would’ve been the best puppet of the three of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adams wouldn’t have stood a chance against me,” Jefferson scoffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He would’ve with enough subtle support thrown Burr’s way. Divide the Democratic Republican vote and it wouldn’t have taken much to ensure a Federalist victory,” Hamilton assures him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas knows he’s right. That had been his fear, when Burr had begun to gather real momentum as a contender, not just a second fiddle. It so easily could have gone another way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t, though,” Thomas points out. He’s still not sure he understands why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I said, you were the lesser of three evils. And John remains the worst,” Hamilton says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking prick,” Thomas agrees, at hte same time as Hamilton says, “Dynamicist scum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They look at each other across the desk, a moment of fellow feeling seizing them. They are the only two public switches who have ever served within the Executive Branch, and they’d known Adams was scum in a way the Dominants around them had never quite grasped. In that, at least, they’d always understood one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas takes his seat, spreading his arms like the lord of a manor. “So you aren’t here to blackmail me, and you aren’t here to fight old fights. What </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> you doing in my office, then? This is the start of a very busy week for me,” Jefferson reminds him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe belated congratulations were in order, and I wanted to offer them personally. Also, I promised to deliver this.” Hamilton tosses the small box he’s carrying onto the desk. Thomas opens it gingerly. It’s his cravat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a tailor’s page now, Alex? How the mighty have fallen,” he teases, smirking at the idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hercules is an old friend,” Hamilton says with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised you have any,” Jefferson parries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least I can keep mine close,” Alexander spits back. He doesn’t know, of course. How heavily James’ absence weighs on Thomas. But the remark stings all the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, his Dom wouldn’t want him to say something now that he might come to regret. And Hamilton has a unique talent for making him eat his words. It’s best to be rid of him. “If there was nothing else?” he asks snidely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamilton hesitates. “Yes, actually. Mama M- Mrs. Washington’s things? She’ll be staying with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you staying, and I’ll have them sent on?” Jefferson asks, annoyed all over as he remembers the other man has absconded with his guest. He doesn’t know her </span>
  <em>
    <span>well,</span>
  </em>
  <span> per se, but the house would’ve been a damn sight less empty with her around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I brought a carriage. I’d rather just take them with me,” Hamilton says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will take a bit to find a servant and arrange them to be repacked. I believe the things had already been put in the wardrobe before she left,” Jefferson says. “Where should they find you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamilton takes a deep breath, looking at him challengingly. “We’re staying with Burr.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, that is </span>
  <em>
    <span>rich.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hamilton helped him defeat Burr, and now instead of facing him head on, his Vice President is befriending the very man who’d cost him the election? This is going to be disastrous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose it’s good to know who I shouldn’t trust,” Thomas muses bitterly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamilton rolls his eyes. “He’s no happier about it than I am. He’s taken up with a friend of Eliza’s, and she asked us to accompany her for propriety’s sake. All very last minute, but we’re staying at the Vice President’s residence with them to ensure nothing untoward happens. It was too late to get adequate lodgings elsewhere, by the time she agreed to go. I’m sorry to admit I hadn’t particularly cared to attend the event before she asked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas relaxes slightly. Not a power grab, then. Just Burr being socially inept and needing a date to the inauguration. He almost pities the man. Not that his misgivings are fully assuaged, of course. But it is reassuring, that Hamilton has a benign reason for being in town. And knowing exactly what Federalists Burr has under his roof and why. Alexander’s disdain for the other man is not likely to be lessened by a few fumbling dinners as he tries to woo some friend of Eliza's. He'll have to ask Dolley about the girl some time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose that’s how you got my cravat, as well?” Jefferson asks. Mulligan had said he’d send it with Burr, he recalls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamilton relaxes slightly. “Of course. I was already coming over to see to my mother’s things, so I thought I’d bring it by, save Burr the trip. Herc had already given it to me to pass on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ll be sure to have Mrs. Washington’s things sent on. If for no other reason, I’ll do it promptly so she doesn’t have to send </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> over again,” Jefferson sneers without any real heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See that you do. I suppose I’ll see quite enough of your ugly mug tomorrow, watching you be sworn in and congratulating you. I’m sure you’ll love it, everyone falling all over themselves to adore you,” Hamilton allows. It’s the closest to well wishes he’s likely to get from the other man, Jefferson knows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed. Then if you didn’t need anything else, I’d like to get back to preparing for my fans. You know, so much to do, so little time,” Jefferson says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamilton hesitates. “I hate that you were the best man for the job. But you’ve always been passionate about doing what </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> think is best for America. I respect that, even if you are a short sighted moron,” he announces, turning without waiting for a response and walking out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jefferson stares after him for a long moment. He definitely hadn’t expected that. Not any of it, if he’s honest with himself. But this </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>a weekend of new beginnings. And he’s sure whatever’s come over Hamilton is only the first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Long after Hamilton is gone, Jefferson makes his way upstairs. Repacking Martha’s trunk will give him a moment to think, and she had said James had sent him a letter. He finds it on the vanity, tucking it into his vest pocket before carefully repacking her dresses and toiletries. He’ll send the carriage driver/footman up to fetch it and return it to the Vice Presidential residence. Then, he’ll take a bottle of wine up to his bedroom and read James’ letter. He strokes the paper through his clothing, glad to feel it there. It feels a little like James is close, even though he’s so unbearably far away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’ll be together again soon enough. For now, Thomas will focus on the task at hand- trunk, wine, letter. And tomorrow, becoming President. But for now, he definitely needs that bottle of wine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He uncorks one of James’ nicer vintages- that’s what he gets, not being here with Thomas when he needs him- leaving it to breathe as he repacks Mrs. Washington’s trunk. Tomorrow will come soon enough, whatever he does.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Our VERY FIRST face to face contact between Alex and Tom during this verse!!! I mean, it didn't go great, but it didn't go as badly as it could've at all.<br/>One of the weirdest parts of the "every chapter a new perspective" thing I'm doing this story is having to anchor each part in what THAT character knows. Thomas, for example, did not know why Alex was coming over, and his assumptions made this a very different chapter to write than it would've been from Alex's perspective. But definitely fun to write!!!</p><p>I hope you all are enjoying. I'd really, really love to hear from you! You guys truly have no idea how much your comments encourage me and help me keep writing, as well as guide the story!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Dolley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dolley is glad in ways she can’t put into words that her husband is doing better.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dolley is glad in ways she can’t put into words that her husband is doing better. James’ illness had scared them all. He’d turned the corner before Thomas needed to leave, thankfully- she’s not sure they’d have gotten the other sub out the door, inauguration or no, if James had still been so ill- and other than one setback a few days ago he’s continued to improve since the other sub left for DC.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knows James’ mind is on Tom, in DC without them, these days. Martha Washington passed through yesterday on </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> way North for the inauguration- they’d hoped to accompany her, as a last ditch effort to make it in time, but James’ doctor hadn’t wanted him to go just yet. He hasn’t been sick in a few days, but the fever did leave him weak and tired, and he’s not back to full strength quite yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, she’s not sure her husband is aware of how fragile his health is. Not just in that he’s stubborn- James is possibly the stubbornest man she knows, when he’s determined about something. Not even his own body would dare oppose him, when he’s really set on a plan. Though he pays for it, later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, sometimes she thinks James has gotten so used to feeling badly that he expects it. He doesn’t give himself time to fully recover, wanting to dart off as soon as he’s anything approaching normal, because he doesn’t actually remember what it feels like to not be tired, or hurting in some way, or coughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom has told her he was sickly even when they were boys- she knows it’s been James’ reality as long as he’s been alive. That’s why his parents sent him North for school, after all, because the college here in Virginia was having some kind of disease outbreak. But he breaks her heart, pushing through illnesses and maladies left and right, as strong as any man she’s ever known in the face of so much adversity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dolley might be a little smitten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, even after all these years. She’s as in love with James Madison as she was the day he proposed. As she was the day she found out he already had a sub, a bright, infuriating young man who looked at her like she’d snuff out his dreams like a candle. She’s as in love as she was when she decided James was worth sharing- worth fighting for, not fighting Thomas but fighting society’s view of what her marriage should be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d been silly and idealistic, then. Had imagined she’d carry on with her marriage and whatever James got up to when he wasn’t with her would be none of her concern. She’d never dreamed of the family they would form, the three of them, once Thomas was left a widower and they found themselves moving through political circles together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Politics isn’t something she leaves to her husband and his other sub. There’s something to be said for what can be done behind the scenes, and wives’ luncheons and quiet chatter at parties is invaluable for keeping a finger on the pulse of things and smoothing the rough edges of what goes on in Congress or a Cabinet meeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s how she met her best friend, and how she lives her life in DC. She hates that she’s not there now, helping Thomas by hostessing. His daughter Martha will help, of course, but she’s young. If Eliza had planned to attend the inauguration, she’d have sent a letter along asking her to step in, when James sent one with Merriweather and Martha Washington for Thomas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her husband had been feeling especially weak that day, or they probably would have risked the journey. In fact, he’d overdone it trying to get ready and convince her they should go, and she’d all but had to force him back into bed. They’d eventually compromised and she’d played secretary and written out a letter he dictated to Thomas. If only her starry eyed, teenage self could see her now- not ignoring her husband’s other sub, actively trying to help care for him instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she’d never imagined then just how much a </span>
  <em>
    <span>part</span>
  </em>
  <span> of James, of his life before her and how he became the man he is, Thomas was. James’ letter had been a sweet peek into the two men’s long relationship:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My Beloved,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am so sorry not to be with you on this, one of the most important days of your life. You already know how proud I am of all that you’ve accomplished to bring you here, and how sure I am that you will shine in the role. I won’t bore you by reminding you of those things.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Instead, I’ll remind you of something I’ve thought of often, lately. Do you remember the kittens? We must have been fourteen, that summer. My lungs had been struggling, and I was bed-bound for several weeks. You came in one day spitting mad, furious about one of the older boys who lived nearby trying to shoot a cat! I didn’t tell you at the time, but I thought you were being a bit dramatic- the cat had gotten away, after all.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The next day, you showed up with a black eye and a split lip, and I found the strength to join you in the garden for a cat’s funeral. Tom, you were furious, making Benny dig a grave and bury the cat he’d shot, but you were so eloquent, talking about the sanctity of all life as we laid the cat to rest.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I thought that’d be the sad end of it- you’d tried to stop something awful, and you hadn’t been able to, but you’d definitely scared the perpetrator straight. And that might’ve been all, if the cook hadn’t told you the cat looked like it’d been nursing babies.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll never know how you got up to my window in the middle of the night with a box of kittens, Tom. Please don’t tell me, I think I’d have a heart attack hearing what you did to climb up that night, and I’d probably whip you for it years later or not. You could’ve broken your neck!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But you’d found her babies, god knows how, and my house was closer, so you brought them over. I remember helping you clean them and feed them milk, and we spent the next few weeks looking after kittens. My parents were bemused, but glad to see I had something to distract me, and they were always grateful you were there to keep me company when I wasn’t feeling well.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Those cats were the best barn cats we ever had- sweet, playful, and </span>
  </em>
  <span>very </span>
  <em>
    <span>good at their jobs. And I never once stopped to scratch one that I didn’t think they’d have died, if it weren’t for you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I remind you of this story because it’s such a clear example of the kind of leader and the kind of man you are: You didn’t just try to stop Ben from being cruel. You made him atone for shooting the cat, yes. But you didn’t sit back afterwards and say it was all very sad but there was nothing we could do. You fixed what would’ve struck most people as beyond hope. You saved those kittens.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There are a lot of hard choices coming, Tom. A lot of big issues where our nation will need your leadership and guidance. I’m so glad America has you to lead us, Tom, because somehow, you’ll always find a way.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You always save the kittens.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All my love, all my faith, and all my hopes for the future are with you, Thomas.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>James </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The story had captured Dolley’s fancy because it was just so </span>
  <em>
    <span>them.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The men of her life- protecting the weak and innocent, even when they were just children themselves. And she’d be willing to bet James has never figured out what </span>
  <em>
    <span>she’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> sure Thomas’ second motivation for finding the kittens was: he’d given James a purpose, at a time when he’d been in a low place, sick and isolated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s glad Thomas is so good at helping James find purpose, showing him ways he’s valuable. Neither of them served in the Revolutionary War- Thomas was actually governor at the time, and James was at his side every step of the way. The Dom had worried he was shirking his duty to his country by not fighting, but Thomas had neatly sidestepped the issue by insisting he needed James’ help to </span>
  <em>
    <span>support</span>
  </em>
  <span> the war effort, from the governmental end of things. Given how many died of disease and poor health during the war effort, Dolley very much doubts her husband would’ve made it through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he did, and he’s here now. Strong even when he’s ill, shaping their new country behind the scenes. Though he’s behind the scenes less and less, lately. Secretary of State is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> a minor position. It was a hard choice for James, giving up Congress to take it. In fact, it was Dolley who convinced him to do so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d worried he would be more useful to Thomas, politically, while still in Congress. It’s what he and George had decided was best once upon a time, after all. Tom hadn’t been willing to beg, though, so it’d been left to Dolley to make him see sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t care where you’re most advantageous, he cares about having you close. About feeling like you’re right there with him, and you have his back,” she’d explained to her thick-skulled husband, who understanding had finally dawned for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That argument has circled back now, the morning of the inauguration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should go,” James insists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather give it another day or two,” Dolley says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll rest when we arrive, it’s not that long of a journey,” James tells her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long enough. Two days, James, of sitting in a carriage!” Dolley frets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One long one, if we change horses as we go. Everyone’ll have plenty available, with how many folks will have come through on their way up lately,” James says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James, I’m worried about you,” Dolley confesses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes her hands. “I know, love. And I know you have good reasons to be. But I really am feeling better. Stronger. And sitting isn’t really all that much more draining than lying down, is it? If it’s too much, we’ll stop, and I’ll let you nurse me in a roadside accommodation until </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel I’m ready to continue traveling,” he promises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods. She does understand. “You want to be there when he wakes up, the day after.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I couldn’t be there to see it happen, that seems like the least I could do,” James agrees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The journey will set your recovery back,” she warns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I’ll spend a week in bed in DC. At least I’ll be </span>
  <em>
    <span>in DC.</span>
  </em>
  <span> With him, if he needs me,” James explains. “You’re the one who said he needed me close, pet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You go on as if our nation’s wellbeing rested on the two of you. I’d fuss more, if it absolutely didn’t, in reality. But it’s hard to push my complaints of worrying for </span>
  <em>
    <span>you,</span>
  </em>
  <span> when what you do is so important,” Dolley admits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James holds her gently. “I know, Doll. And I’m sorry, to put you in that position. And I’m very lucky to have someone at my side to remind me of my own health, when I forget.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dolley squeezes him tighter. “Don’t you forget it. And don’t think </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll</span>
  </em>
  <span> forget your promise to rest properly once we’re in DC.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James laughs, kissing her hair. “You never let me forget anything, do you, dear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughs back, pushing at his chest. “Oh, very well. Now, you get some rest while I see to the last minute details of everything. The bulk of our things are at the house in DC, and I had them leave our trunks packed. It will be merely a matter of loading everything and giving the servants instructions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stops her before she can leave, kissing her hand. “Dolley. Thank you. Thank you for looking after me, and organizing things so well, and every little thing you do that keeps our strange, perfect family going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiles, blushing under his praise. She’s a very lucky woman, she knows, to have a Dom and husband who truly sees and values her contributions to their family, instead of writing it all off as ‘women’s work’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He squeezes her hand once more and releases her, and Dolley walks through the house looking for the people she needs to mobilize. If they’re going ahead and going to DC, this is going to be the smoothest move back in history. She’s determined. And nothing would dare stand in her way.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another state heard from! I felt like checking in on the Madisons, and I wanted to try writing more Dolley, so we got an introspective Dolley chapter- and a peek at the letter James sent Thomas, as mentioned last chapter! This universe very much centers on Alex, but I also LOVE TJ, and I find myself wanting to explore what's up with his found family a little more, too.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Alex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex is a bit out of sorts after his meeting with Jefferson.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Since last chapter was short and had no Alex, I thought maybe you guys would like an extra. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Calling the man who is going to be sworn in tomorrow as the President a moron probably wasn’t his best move, Alex thinks, berating himself as he returns to the carriage to head back to Burr’s new home. He hates leaving without Mama M’s things, but he’s relatively sure hanging around awkwardly to wait for them would go spectacularly badly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s made enough of a fool of himself, today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d been furious, when Jefferson had all but accused him of blackmail. Whatever disagreements they’ve had, Alex has never been anything but straightforward with him. Indeed, the closest their acquaintance has ever come to blackmail was Jefferson’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>own</span>
  </em>
  <span> questions about Reynolds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, he wasn’t polite. Alex is annoyed by how unsettled that leaves him- when has he ever cared if he was polite to Jefferson? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not</span>
  </em>
  <span> being civil to the man had been one of his regular pastimes, in the Cabinet days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps it’s because he is, technically speaking, Burr’s boss. Alex certainly doesn’t want to make things harder on Aaron with his smart mouth. But that’s an irrational worry, because Jefferson has absolutely no idea Alex is Aaron’s sub, and he’s not going to find out any time soon. So he has no reason to hold Alex’s behavior against his new Vice President.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex never wants his behavior to reflect badly on his Dom. He’d be crushed if Burr’s standing were negatively affected by Alex’s own sharp tongue or short temper. But at the moment, nothing he does reflects one way or another on his Dom, because no one knows he has a Dom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still bothered, Alex wonders if </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> what has him so anxious. He feels unaccountably on edge following the confrontation with Jefferson, even though he’d ended it with a mostly positive comment- he’d had the sudden, wild thought, just before he left, that eventually Jefferson </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to know that Alex was Aaron’s sub, and he didn’t want the man making their lives any harder when he one day found out. Then there was Jefferson himself- the state of the room had made Alex suspect the other submissive was not quite so blas</span>
  <span>é</span>
  <span> and unconcerned with the upcoming event as he might have expected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he’d been sympathetic, in a way he never has been before, at that thought. Hasn’t he been worried recently, himself, about what life without his Dom will look like? And here’s Jefferson, being sworn in as President tomorrow, and Madison clearly isn’t able to be in attendance. Knowing the other man’s health, it’s unlikely he merely had a prior commitment. Alex knows that must be hard for Jefferson, and some strange part of him had wanted to offer some kind of encouragement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But empathy isn’t what has him feeling out of sorts, either. Alex can’t shake the awkward feeling, even as he arrives back at Burr’s. He finds Eliza and Mama M in the living room, talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliza stands when she sees him. “How did it go?” she asks, looking him over searchingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows what she means- did you behave? Did you two have a fight? He’s not quite sure how to answer. “Okay. I gave him his cravat. Assured him I’m not planning on blackmailing him. Asked him to send Mama M’s trunk, then wished him well and came home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mama M looks at him sharply when he mentions blackmail. “Why might you have needed to do that?” she asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex shrugs, deliberately misunderstanding. “He’d had someone unpack your things already, and I don’t think either of us wanted me hanging around in his house while they were repacked. Which meant I had to tell him where we’re staying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’d have found out eventually,” Eliza assures him philosophically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he bought the cover story about accompanying a friend of yours for the journey. I grumbled about it and he seemed convinced,” Alex agrees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That does </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> answer my question,” Mama M points out. She doesn’t repeat the question- just gives him a stern look, silently demanding an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks down, scuffing his shoe on the carpet. “He assumed… he thought I endorsed him so I could hold it over his head,” he confesses. Some part of him is shamed, as well as offended, that Jefferson would think him capable of being so underhanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t.” It’s a statement of surety, not a command, but Alex nods all the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Mama M, never. And... “ Alex takes a deep breath. “I asked him if he really thought the man George Washington raised would do something like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He half expects to be scolded for hiding behind the General, even now. Told he needs to man up and fight his own battles, and if people think badly of him, it’s his fault for being so stubborn and obnoxious, even when the General had taught him better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, Mama M smiles at him, warm and fond, nodding decisively. “That should put an end to any of that sort of talk nicely. You and Jefferson may not see eye to eye, but I’m certain he knows your father raised you better than to do a thing like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex nods, his throat tight. Because his father </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> raise him better- the General expected far more of him than the level of pettiness he’s so often stooped to, with Jefferson. Or even with Aaron, before. He’s fallen short so many times  He’s been reminded, by his conversation with Jefferson, that even though the General isn’t with them anymore, Alex’s behavior still reflects on him and his legacy. And Alex is determined not to tarnish that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliza squeezes his arm. “I’ll leave you and Martha, and go see how Maria is doing. I believe she intended to have dinner ready soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaves the room, and Mama M pats the spot beside her on the couch. “I know that look,” she says softly. “Come tell me all about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex sits obediently beside her, but he’s not sure what she means. “Tell you what?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re thinking yourself in circles about something, and you need to talk it out. Come on and tell me,” she prompts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not just me,” he says softly, not sure how to explain. “Like… the General is gone, but what I say or do… it still reflects on him, doesn’t it? On his legacy. Only now he’s not around to fix it, if I mess up,” he tells her. “And one day soon, people will know I’m Aaron’s. And then… I’ve worried people will think less of him, for being with me. Because of how I talked about him, leading up to the election. But it’ll be even worse, if I make enemies or start fights once people know I’m his, because they’ll blame him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mama M pats his knee, considering his words for a long moment. “That’s true,” she agrees. “That’s part of being a family, that we’re always… accountable </span>
  <em>
    <span>for</span>
  </em>
  <span> each other, as well as to each other, I suppose. But that’s not new. You’ve been part of the Washington family a long time. And your actions reflect on Eliza and the Schuylers as a whole, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The General had a million reasons I needed to be polite, play nice, listen more than I talked. But one of them was </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> ‘you’re making me look bad’. I think maybe it should’ve been,” Alex confesses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He would never have put that on you. Like you were responsible for our choice to adopt you. He wanted you to make good choices for your sake, or the country’s, not for his,” Mama M tells him softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He supposes that makes sense. And it does sound like the General. He feels a little better for talking things out with Mama M. “Thank you,” he says softly. “It helps, talking through the mess in my brain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That mind of yours is going in so many directions at once, it’s no wonder you need help untangling something, sometimes,” Mama M says, wrapping an arm around him to squeeze him in a hug. Alex leans against her gratefully, and Eliza appears in the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dinner is served,” she announces. “Better?” she asks softly, looking them over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Much,” Alex agrees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mama M smiles, mischief touching her face. “Sometimes a boy just needs his mama,” she teases, “No matter how big he gets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s right, so Alex only laughs, and Eliza replies, “He’s lucky to have you. Alex, would you go get your Dom, please, and tell him Maria has dinner ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Betsy,” Alex says, kissing his wife’s cheek as he goes to find his Dom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron is in his office, reading. He’s frowning in concentration, but his face breaks into a wide smile when he looks up and sees Alex. “Alex!” he says, standing and coming forward to kiss him. “How did it go with Thomas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex shrugs. “Can we talk about it later? Nothing </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrible</span>
  </em>
  <span> happened, and I’ve been sent to fetch you for dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron looks him over searchingly, then nods. “Alright. As long as you’re okay. Whatever it is, I’m sure everything will be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex shrugs. He hopes his Dom is right- nothing that happened with Jefferson was outrageous or anything more than benign, given their history, but while he feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>better</span>
  </em>
  <span> for talking to Mama M, he’s still slightly uncomfortable when he recalls his conversation with the other sub.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’ll tell Aaron all about it after dinner. For now, he follows his Dom into the dining room, where the women are waiting. They join his mother, his wife, and her lover at the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks delicious, Maria,” Aaron says appreciatively as they take their seats. Mama M is at the head of the table, with the girls on one side. The other side is waiting for them, and they settle with Alex beside Mama M and across from Eliza and Aaron on his other side, across from Maria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all discuss tomorrow’s ceremony and the ball as they eat. Alex listens, cutting his food up smaller and smaller to cover the fact that he’s not feeling particularly hungry. He doesn’t want to hurt Maria’s feelings, but he’s too out of sorts to eat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s surprised when Aaron leans close. “Are you okay kneeling in front of your mother?” he whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex is surprised by the question, but nods readily. “Yes,” he assures his Dom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I want you to kneel for me, and let me feed you. You’re winding yourself up tighter and tighter, sweetheart. Relax and let me have you for a little while,” Aaron requests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex slides neatly out of his chair, pushing it in and coming around to his Dom’s other side ot kneel. He can’t see Mama M’s reaction, but the girls have seen them do this before and the conversation doesn’t pause, so he assumes she’s fine with it as well. Handily, he’s already cut his food into bite sized pieces, and Aaron feeds him now, pausing occasionally to stroke his hair as he continues to talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex starts out kneeling properly- back straight, head straight forward, he even locks his hands behind his back. But then Aaron’s hands slide from his hair to his neck, just rubbing gently as his Dom discusses whether Maria wants to dance at the ball, and gradually the tension bleeds out of him. Aaron doesn’t care how formally he kneels. He wants Alex to relax. So slowly, little by little, he finds he’s able to, leaning to rest against his Dom’s knee and letting his hands rest casually in his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon he’s not listening to the conversation at all, just absorbing the warmth of his Dom’s leg against his side and focusing on the flavor of each bite. Maria is an </span>
  <em>
    <span>awesome</span>
  </em>
  <span> cook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Aaron taps him gently and says, “C’mon, let’s get you up,” Alex stands slowly, still leaning close to his Dom. He’s surprised to realize the dining room is empty. They’re alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We finished a few minutes ago,” Aaron explains. “You looked so relaxed I didn’t want to disturb you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex nods. “Thanks,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron shakes his head. “You don’t have to thank me for loving you, sweetheart,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for being weird and ruining dinner,” Alex says awkwardly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron sighs. Alex immediately feels guilty. His Dom sees his reaction and winces. “Alex, you don’t need to apologize and you didn’t ruin anything. You aren’t being weird, you just seem… stressed. I was hoping you just needed to relax, but I think maybe we should go upstairs and you can tell me what’s bothering you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upstairs… Aaron clearly wants privacy. Maybe he’s figured out Alex isn’t just bothered but feeling guilty. He sighs in relief, glad that, even though he can’t quite put his finger on what has him so out of sorts, he can count on Aaron to help him figure it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upstairs, Aaron props a hip up on the footboard, clasping his hands in front of him and watching his sub worriedly, clearly giving Alex the space to explain what he needs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex takes a deep breath and tries to figure out what to say. “I've earned punishment,” is finally what comes out. He’s as surprised at himself as Aaron seems, looking at him worriedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?” his Dom asks, not looking upset or angry, just patient.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Being rude to Jefferson,” Alex confesses. It’s true, after all. And he can’t put his finger on why he’s so bothered- he’s never cared about winding up the other sub before, but the feeling of something not being quite right under his skin reminds him of how he feels when he’s got a guilty conscience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron shakes his head, patient and affectionate as he points out, “Alex I think the man would pass out if you weren't rude to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex tries to figure out how to explain. It’s like he told Mama M earlier. He’s not so much concerned about what he said as he is how it reflects on his Dom and his family. “He's going to be President. And your boss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron doesn’t seem particularly worried about Alex’s behavior reflecting back on him. “Technically the American people hired me. Jefferson's just my supervisor. Now what did you do that's so horrible?” he asks. Aaron is calm, the way he always is. It relaxes Alex incrementally- like he can absorb some of his Dom’s  steadiness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugs. “The same as always.” He can’t explain why he’s more bothered by the argument than usual. Maybe because usually, back when he and Jefferson fought day after day, the General had never let it pass unchecked. He feels a bit like he’s spiraling out with no one to call him on his behavior, even if they had stopped themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Aaron apparently has no intention of scolding him for what happened with Jefferson. “I'm not going to punish you for arguing with him. Did you hit him?” his Dom asks reasonably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Alex admits sulkily. Why doesn’t his Dom </span>
  <em>
    <span>get</span>
  </em>
  <span> it? He feels like he’s going to vibrate apart, and Aaron </span>
  <em>
    <span>isn’t helping.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron continues to miss the point, standing and pacing as he lists off other things Alex could’ve done, “Bring up anything really untoward? He and Madison? His dead wife? Attempt to blackmail him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That one makes Alex wince. He’s starting to worry- why does everyone automatically assume he’s so devious? Yes, he’ll talk until he’s blue in the face, scream and write and insist that he’s right, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> right. He doesn’t need to reduce himself to cheating to make a difference. “Of course not!” he says, crossing his arms and glaring at his Dom angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron shrugs, letting Alex’s glare roll off of him. “Then you don't deserve to be punished,” he points out, still infuriatingly reasonable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex snaps at him. “I was rude,” he points out, dimly aware that he’s being just as rude now, and to someone who deserves it far less.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron doesn’t snap or scold, though, just pulls Alex down to sit sideways in his lap as he settles on the bed, pulling him close. Alex pushes against him, trying to get free. If his Dom isn’t going to punish him for how he behaved with Jefferson, he wishes the other man would at least react to how he’s behaving </span>
  <em>
    <span>now.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He feels patronized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Aaron just strokes his back, his other arm lying heavily across Alex’s thighs, holding him firmly in place. Clearly the embrace is not optional. “If you're out of sorts you can ask for help settling, you know,” his Dom points out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex is feeling decidedly unreasonable. Instead of telling his Dom what he needs, he insists, “I'm fine. I just ought to be in trouble and you aren't doing anything and it's wrong!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron shakes his head. “I get to decide when you're in trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex is so frustrated he feels tears stinging, closing them tightly before opening them to glare at his Dom. “And you're being an asshole about it,” he spits furiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> doesn’t get angry. “Not going to be baited into whipping you, Alex,” he insists, rubbing circles on Alex’s back, trying to comfort him. Alex doesn’t want to be soothed, but he’s at breaking point- he can’t help leaning in to his Dom’s touch. “Why are you feeling so on edge?” Aaron asks him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex leans against his Dom’s chest, feeling Aaron automatically rest his chin on the top of his head. He feels better, pressed so close. “I miss the General.” His voice is barely a whisper as he confesses it, gripping Aaron’s jacket. He’s halfway surprised to hear himself say it. He always misses the General, of course. But something about seeing Jefferson has made it infinitely worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron nods, wrapping his arms a little more firmly around Alex’s waist and squeezing gently. “It's hard, being here without him, isn't it?” he asks, his voice almost as soft as Alex’s had been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s easier to talk about it, held safe here in his Dom’s arms, his face tucked into Aaron’s neck. “Jefferson brought him up. He didn't mean to be a jerk about it.” The admission is grudging. He’d like to claim Jefferson was being an asshole, or that he’s this out of sorts because he’d been deliberately riled, not just because this trip has made it shockingly clear just how much of his grief about losing the General he still needs to work through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it made you miss him more,” Aaron says, helping him talk through it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like I lost my Dad. But I never called him that,” Alex confesses. He’s not sure if he feels bad because it’s presumptuous to call the General that- he’d always felt like saying the word out loud would be taking a liberty too far- or because he’d never said it to Washington when he’d had the chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, Aaron knows just what to say. “He knew how you felt.” His Dom hadn’t really known the General, not beyond political events, but he sounds sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex hazards a question he’s almost too afraid to voice. “Do you think he'd be disappointed in me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron doesn’t give him a glib denial, he really considers the question. Alex is grateful. “For going private sector, or for falling in love with me?” the Dom asks thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even he’s not entirely sure what he meant. “Either? Both?” he suggests softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron gives both ideas due consideration. Slowly, he thinks it through out loud. “You're still trying to affect change and push goals you think matter. I think he'd be pleased about that.” He nods decisively. Alex nods slightly against his chest, agreeing. He thinks his Dom is right. But that still leaves… subbing. Even though the General had encouraged him to find a Dom, Alex isn’t sure how he would feel about Alex actually taking his advice. “And as long as you're happy, I like to think he'd be pleased about me too,” Aaron muses after a long moment</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex answers the unspoken question. “I'm happy.” Even now, upset and stressed and missing the General, worried about people finding out about them, scared of what the future might hold, and dreading leaving Aaron behind when they return to New York, he’s happy to be here with Aaron. Glad they’re together. Sure he made the right choice, whatever it may one day cost either or both of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron kisses his head, obviously pleased. “Good,” he says, sounding immensely self satisfied. Then he shifts, sitting further upright and unwrapping Alex from his hug to twist him deftly so that instead of sitting in his Dom’s lap he’s lying across it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex yelps, flailing as he’s resettled. “What are you doing?” he asks, shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron is working on Alex’s clothes, and he pushes his breeches and underwear down as he responds placidly, “Spanking you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex turns, shooting his Dom an incredulous look over his shoulder. “You said I wasn't in trouble!” he reminds him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron chuckles. “Who said you had to be? You were very good for Hercules, delivering his package. And playing nice with Jefferson, all things considered. Now you get to sit back and just let me take charge for a while. That’s what I’m here for, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex wriggles, shifting to get more comfortable and arching his back to present a more enticing picture for his Dom. “Well, then I’m lucky you’re here to look after me,” he says, flirty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron smiles. “It will be my pleasure.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor baby Alex. He's finally in a place where he can feel safe enough to process all the things he's pushed down over the years, and they're hitting fast, being in DC. Glad he's got Aaron to look after him!</p><p>As always, I'd love to hear from you! Comments and interaction make me happy and inspire me!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Maria</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's the big day! Everyone has a leisurely breakfast and gets ready, then the inauguration has finally arrived.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The morning of the inauguration dawns cool and bright. Maria wakes early- she’s promised to cook, while they’re without servants, and she wants everyone to have plenty of time to get ready after a leisurely breakfast. She made muffins last night, so she just has to get the meat and eggs taken care of this morning before everyone else wakes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seems silly to dress now, only to change as soon as breakfast is over, so she pulls on a robe over her nightgown and goes down to the kitchen. Where she finds Alex, also in a robe, staring intently at the pot in which he seems to be making coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning, ‘Ria,” he says softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hugs him. “What are you doing up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s… it’s our last morning. Before things are different,” he admits. “I mean, I know we’ll be here another day or so, after, but he’ll have to </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span> places and </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> things. People will be counting on  him,” Alex explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“People besides you, you mean?” Maria asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex nods, blowing out a frustrated breath. “I’ve gotten used to not having to share him. He’d wrapped up all of his cases in preparation for the election, so he could focus on campaigning. He’s assisted with things here and there, done some prep work for Jefferson in the lead up to taking office, but I’ve mostly had him to myself. And soon I won’t have him at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria shakes her head gently. “Alex, I don’t think you’re ever going to slip too far from Aaron’s mind. You are the first thought in that man’s head, whatever else is going on in the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex grins, clearly pleased by the thought. “You really think so?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria nods. “I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He considers this. “His job is important. And everything else he’ll be doing, and thinking about. I want good people doing it,” Alex points out. “And… our styles are so different, I used to not see it. But he cares about this country every bit as much as I do. If I want good people in leadership, I suppose I have to share the best man I know so he can go do his job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria squeezes his shoulder, going to get out the meat and eggs. “I’m sure the country appreciates it.” She hesitates, then asks delicately, “Are you thinking of going back?” She holds her breath as she waits for an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex the private citizen is intense, passionate, prone to working himself into the ground. Alex the statesman, on the other hand, makes regular Alex look positively lazy. Forget making it home for </span>
  <em>
    <span>supper</span>
  </em>
  <span> every night, they’re lucky if he makes it home at all- and that had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>with</span>
  </em>
  <span> Washington around to occasionally make him slow down. Of course, Alex is more settled now. Less desperate. And since losing Philip and Washington, he’s also more aware of the time he’s got with his family, more prone to remembering to prioritize spending time with them. But she selfishly doesn’t want to give him up to politics again. She likes their family, and she likes how much less hunted he seems, now that he’s a private citizen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex looks surprised by the question. “It’s a Democratic Republican administration, ‘Ria. I have worked very hard at opposing them. However brilliant we all know I am, Jefferson isn’t stupid enough to invite the enemy within the castle walls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria has never understood </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> the two sides seem to hate each other so viciously. “Shouldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>America</span>
  </em>
  <span> be one side, and the people who want to tear it apart the other?” she points out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex laughs. “By my way of thinking, a lot of Democratic Republican policies </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> tear our country apart. And some of them think the same of mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria realizes abruptly that convincing him to work with Jefferson is the exact opposite of the result she wants from this conversation. She lays out the ingredients for breakfast on the counter as she admits,  “I just wondered… if being here, you’d realize you’d rather be in the thick of it than home with us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex turns her gently, taking her hands. “No, ‘Ria,” he promises her. “I… I’ll probably never be any good at balance. I’ll do everything too hard, all my life, because I don’t know how to be any other way. But… what pushed me, in politics, was never a desire to choose something else </span>
  <em>
    <span>over</span>
  </em>
  <span> home and family. It was always just all so urgent. So monumentally important. And every second felt like it was all slipping through my fingers. But… I won’t tear what we’ve built down, fighting the current administration. And I would never be welcome within it. That part of my life is over, and I’ve accepted that,” he tells her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you ever wish you could run?” she asks softly. Alex had given up his dream of following in Washington's footsteps and becoming President himself when he published the Reynolds pamphlet- one of the stupidest, most misguided things he’d ever done, yes, but something he’d done to protect their family. To protect her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex hesitates. “I probably could, in a couple of elections. If I focused on image a little more. That’s the problem. I’m all substance, and the Presidential race is won on style, as much as anything. For every citizen who understands the issues and what’s at stake, there are five who are voting for whoever smiled and shook their hand or came through their town to speak. I don’t think I’m cut out to campaign. With the paper, I can reach those citizens who are voting directly. I can </span>
  <em>
    <span>show</span>
  </em>
  <span> them how good policy benefits them, and explain the dangers of bad ones. I can steer elections, without running in them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria nods. “That makes sense.” He’d chosen the President, after all, though she’s too tactful to bring it up, remembering just how painfully that choice had set everything in motion between him and Burr, however great the final outcome was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex grins at her, obviously seeing that she’s worried and trying to lighten her mood. “I am thinking of just becoming Burr’s kept man. I’ve worked hard for a long time, maybe it’s time to just let myself be looked after,” he teases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aaron would do it in a heartbeat,” Maria agrees, smiling. The idea of Alex ever just </span>
  <em>
    <span>stopping</span>
  </em>
  <span> is outrageous. Though, once upon a time she’d thought the idea of him subbing was just as far fetched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And as a kept man, I’ve decided we’re having breakfast in bed,” Alex tells her, smiling. He looks over what she’s gotten out for breakfast. “Is there ham? Aaron likes it better than sausage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll fix some,” she assures him, going to the larder to get it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I can! I didn’t mean to make you wait on us,” Alex assures her. He takes the ham and a couple of the eggs, going to the cold storage for a bit of vegetables left over from dinner. He chops them as he speaks. “I’m going to make an omelette and some ham, and if I can have a couple of those muffins to take up, we’ll have a good breakfast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria smiles. “Of course! I made them for everyone.” She’s amused, that Alex’s version of a ‘kept man’ apparently </span>
  <em>
    <span>makes</span>
  </em>
  <span> the breakfast in bed- she thinks he may be a bit shaky on the details of being a lazy, spoiled house sub.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They move around each other in the kitchen with easy familiarity, passing things back and forth. He finishes the coffee he’s taking upstairs and fixes them both a cup before putting the rest in the carafe and starting another pot for downstairs. She helps him find a tray for his breakfast in bed, and he thanks her and kisses her cheek before going up to his Dom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliza comes in to wish her a good morning, finishing the coffee and going to set the table as Maria finishes cooking sausage. “How do you want your eggs?” she calls out to her lover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliza comes back into the kitchen a moment later. “Fried for me and for Martha, please,” she requests. “She just came downstairs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect,” Maria says, pleased. “Breakfast is almost ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I go wake the boys?” Eliza suggests. “I know it doesn’t take them quite as long to get ready, but Alexander is a terror when he’s feeling rushed, Aaron doesn’t need that today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alex already came down and took a tray up for them. He wanted Aaron all to himself,” Maria explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliza nods. “That’s fair. Girl’s breakfast it is!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliza gathers the basket she’s put the muffins in and the platter of sausage, and Maria follows with the plate of eggs. She’s self conscious, suddenly, as she walks into the dining room- she hadn’t thought about seeing Martha Washington when she chose not to get dressed this morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She breathes a sigh of relief when she sees the older woman- apparently, all three of them had been of the same mind this morning. Everyone is gathered around the table in nightgowns and robes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martha smiles when she sees her. “Good morning, dear. Doesn’t this look delicious? I hate that you’re spending so much of your time in the kitchen, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria smiles back, resisting the urge to curtsey. “I don’t mind. I like to cook. And look after the people I love,” she explains, sending Eliza a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martha shakes her head fondly as they all sit. “I know that feeling well. I’ll tell you what- we’ll be out for meals today, obviously, with the ceremony and the ball, why don’t you let me handle breakfast tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria stares at her in shock. “I couldn’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why ever not, dear? I’m family too, and we all look after each other in this family. Not a one of us is too good for that,” Martha tells her firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older woman has her there. Maria can’t demur without implying one or the other of them isn’t family, and Eliza absolutely won’t hear it. Knowing when she’s bested, she nods. “Thank you. I’ll look forward to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliza smiles knowingly at her, silently amused by her mother-in-law’s neat maneuvering. Then a thought seems to occur to her, and she pauses as she puts an egg on her plate. “Martha, Alex and I aren’t going to the ball,” she explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Washington looks startled. “Why on earth not? I’m sure you’ve been invited.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliza hesitates. “Alex didn’t want to. We wouldn’t be here at all, but he wanted to support Aaron.” Eliza looks unsure if she should elaborate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alexander </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> join me in representing our family tonight. You don’t have to stay, but the country needs to see that the Washington family supports the peaceful transition of power. Especially given the way John Adams has been behaving- I fully intend to give him a piece of my mind if I see him today!” Martha says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s every inch the General’s wife. The woman who had kept Armies and Cabinets in line with her sheer force of personality every bit as much as her husband had. Alex has spoken of her often with not just fondness but awe, and it’s easy for Maria to see why, now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliza just nods. “I’ll tell Alex,” she says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is he? He and Mr. Burr need a good breakfast,” Martha says, concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wanted a little time, just the two of them. Before he officially has to share Aaron with the whole country,” Maria explains softly, looking down at her plate. She hopes Martha won’t think them all terribly rude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the older woman just smiles. “Of course. George and I had a few breakfasts like that, over the course of our marriage. And a few dinners, where I reminded him he might belong to the army or the country during the day, but he came home to </span>
  <em>
    <span>me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It’s difficult, loving these men who lead us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliza nods. “Sharing them with something so important you can’t be selfish and take them back for yourself, not when they’re needed like they are. Even if you want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria nods. “We’ll have to look after Alex, when we get home. Keep him from getting too morose, with Aaron away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martha gives her a brilliant smile. “The trick is to keep busy, I’ve always found. Of course, I went to George wherever I could- be it an army camp or the Constitutional Convention. So perhaps I never really found a way to handle the loneliness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliza squeezes her hand. “Family helps,” she reminds her mother-in-law.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That it does, dear,” Martha says gently. Then she smiles, determined. “Now, on to happier things. Maria, Eliza tells me you know Aaron’s daughter? I understand she’s arriving today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria smiles. They eat and discuss Theo, and how Maria came to know and care for her, briefly, when she was young. It had been wonderful to see the strong woman the sweet little girl she’d loved had grown up to be when she'd come to visit and meet Alex. And Theo had remembered her just as fondly. Theo is one of the few women any of them know who lives, openly and proudly, as a Dominant. She’d always been a fierce little thing, and Aaron had never wanted to see her diminish herself for anyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria is achingly grateful to have had the chance to reconnect with Theo. She never had children of her own- she’d been far too scared of what James might do to a child and had done her best never to become pregnant. She’d been lucky, or perhaps God had agreed it would be unwise. So Theo was the first child she’d had the pleasure of caring for, and she’d loved the little girl and considered her the brightest light of that dark time in her life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s looking forward to seeing her again today. That is another benefit of the blending of the Hamilton and Burr families, certainly. Maria had been shocked and thrilled to learn Aaron and Theo had missed her as well, and had never blamed or resented her for leaving them, when James had begun to threaten their safety if she didn’t return home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d thought no one could break her husband’s hold on her, in those days. Indeed, in the end it took someone as crazy as Alexander to begin to cleave her from him, and someone as brilliant as Aaron to cement the split in a court of law, so thoroughly James Reynolds had known he was beaten and given it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’ll forever be grateful to both men for that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And today, she’ll be on Aaron’s arm as he’s sworn in as Vice President. It’s something she can do for both of them, and she’s glad for the chance to help, even if she is nervous about being so close to the spotlight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they finish breakfast, Eliza insists on doing the dishes. Maria joins her to keep her company, drying as her love washes, and Martha goes upstairs to begin getting ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nervous?” Eliza asks her as they work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you know?” Maria asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t like crowds, or being in the spotlight. And yet you didn’t hesitate to offer, today,” Eliza points out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I owe both of them so much,” Maria reminds her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliza pauses, gripping Maria’s elbows with hands soapy with dish water. “Neither of them wants you uncomfortable for their sakes,” she tells her lover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria nods. “I know. And if I couldn’t do it, I wouldn’t. But I can. I will. I’ll be fine. It’s not like anyone will be focused on </span>
  <em>
    <span>me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And Aaron has promised to handle the explanations if someone asks who I am. Theo’s old governess, just a family friend who accompanied him, mainly for the chance to meet in the middle and see her now that she’s moved to South Carolina.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliza grins mischievously. “If anyone’s too nosy, you could always tell them you’re his sub’s wife’s lover. They’d never believe you, but the look on their face would be priceless!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria laughs, picturing any of the stuffy politicians she’s sure she’ll meet today reacting to a statement like that. It does ease her mind a little, the reminder that she has a secret none of them would ever dream of guessing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the dishes are done, they go upstairs to get ready. Maria is surprised, once they’ve both got their makeup done, when Eliza comes behind her and begins finger combing her curls. “Let me,” she requests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria sits back, letting her love’s talented fingers twist and braid the front of her hair back away from her face, leaving the length hanging down, the way she prefers it. It’s a bit more ornately braided than her usual style, perfect for such an important day. When Eliza finishes and moves her hands away, Maria grabs the nearest one, kissing it. “Thank you,” she says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliza squeezes her hand in return, then quickly brushes her own hair, pulling back just the front as well. Her long, straight locks swish prettily as she moves to the wardrobe. “Do you think my dress is okay for the ball?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria nods. “If it was alright for Martha Washington’s Christmas party, it’s alright for any event,” she tells her lover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! That reminds me. I have to go warn Alex we’re expected to attend the ball, as well as the ceremony,” Eliza realizes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria comes with her, for moral support. Who she expects to need to support, she isn’t entirely sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they find Alex and Martha Washington deep in conversation in the hall outside Alex and Aaron’s room. They pause, hanging back, and see Alex frown, whispering frustratedly at his mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who crosses her arms, her words impossible to make out but her body language clearly unmoveable. Alex sulks. She doesn’t budge. Alex sighs, obviously agreeing. She pats his shoulder supportively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex says something else, and his mother abruptly folds him into a tight hug. Maria and Eliza step back into their room, exchanging a look- obviously, Alex knows they’re going to the ball. And they don’t want to interrupt the moment between mother and son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliza sighs, once they’re alone. “I did mean to tell him, so if he threw a fit, she wouldn’t know. He hates feeling like he’s let her down, once he’s spent his temper.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks like she’s used to dealing with him,” Maria points out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliza laughs. “And expertly, too. Mama M can make him do things George and I together couldn’t even get him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>consider.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He </span>
  <em>
    <span>adores</span>
  </em>
  <span> her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s a pretty amazing lady,” Maria agrees, privately in awe of the older woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They dress, and Eliza makes her twirl in her new gown. “You’re stunning,” the other woman says, looking at her in awe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria had never expected anyone to look at her like that. Like she’s beautiful, and precious, and valued. She kisses her lover softly, wanting to taste that look. Eliza kisses back eagerly, hands gentle and careful as they grip her waist, not wanting to muss the dress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they separate, Eliza holds her close for a moment longer. “You are going to be the most beautiful woman in attendance tonight, and no matter how many eyes are on you, out there, mine are the only ones that matter- because mine are the ones that know you’re just as beautiful making breakfast in your robe, and I’m the one who’s going to get to hold you while you sleep once this is all over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The reminder helps. She gives Eliza one last peck, a quick kiss of thanks, and then lets her love lead her down the stairs, holding her hand the whole way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martha, Alex, and Aaron are already waiting for them in the front hall. Both mens’ jaws drop when they see them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alex, we are going to be the luckiest men at the ball,” Aaron says, grinning at his sub. “We have the most beautiful dates.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You only have </span>
  <em>
    <span>one,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Alex teases him. “I get to escort Mama M </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> Betsy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well, somehow, Maria and I will console each other through the lack,” Aaron says, bowing to her and offering his hand. “Miss Lewis?” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s so glad he used her maiden name. She smiles, feeling herself blushing in response to his compliments as she gives him her hand. He kisses it, straightening up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How come you don’t greet me like that anymore?” Eliza asks Alex, elbowing him playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m allowed to do this,” he tells her, offering his hand. When she takes it, he spins her dramatically towards him, dipping her backwards and kissing her thoroughly. She comes up breathless and laughing, but Maria holds her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s never minded that Eliza and Alex are still very much in love, but she doesn’t recall Burr ever having seen the side of them that’s a little more romantic, even if it’s not sexual. She waits worriedly to see how he’ll react.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He releases her hand- to clap. “Very nice,” he says, looking like he genuinely means it. Alex grins at him, proud of himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria takes a deep breath, trying to relax. Everyone’s fine. Even if Aaron had been bothered by Alex kissing Eliza, he’s not the type of Dom to lose control and hurt his sub for upsetting him. Alex is safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As is demonstrated by the way Burr, apparently feeling the tension in her body, leans in to whisper to her, “Don’t worry, I won’t try to kiss you.” She turns to look at him, shocked- that hadn’t been her concern at all, he’s far too much of a gentleman for that- and sees realization and sadness cross his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” he says, leaning in again to whisper, “And I don’t mind him kissing his wife. But even if I did, I give you my word, ‘Ria, on my life- on my daughter’s- that I’ll never hurt him like James hurt you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods, giving him a tremulous smile and reaching out to squeeze his hand quickly before releasing it. “I know that,” she assures him quietly. Then, not wanting him to worry she’s upset, she grins and adds, “And if you try anything tonight, you know exactly what I’ll do- sick Theo on you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughs heartily, and Maria smiles, looking up and catching Martha Washington watching them thoughtfully. The older woman gives her a supportive nod, and Maria squares her shoulders. She can do this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are two carriages waiting for them outside. Aaron frowns, confused. “What’s this?” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is our carriage,” Alex says, pointing to the first one. “And that- oh, shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria looks up sharply, to see that Thomas Jefferson has emerged from the second carriage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mrs. Washington, good morning!” he calls, striding across the drive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Thomas. What are you doing here?” she asks politely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Things are quite busy, with the preparations. I didn’t want you to have to fight the crowds to get to the VIP area on your own, so I thought I’d offer you a ride,” he says gracefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be quite alright with my son and his wife,” she assures him pointedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ll be </span>
  <em>
    <span>in</span>
  </em>
  <span> the crowd. We’ve arranged seating for important visitors on the stage platform,” Jefferson explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would assume the first Treasury Secretary, who founded the national bank, would qualify. Or the bright young General who helped my husband win Yorktown? Or the only son of our nation’s first President?” Martha points out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jefferson’s jaw drops. Maria looks over at Alex, and his is hanging open too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama M-” Alex tries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One moment, Alexander,” Mrs. Washington tells him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jefferson blinks, pulling himself together. “Of course you’re right, Mrs. Washington. Especially as he’ll be your escort, but also as one of the most esteemed members of the original Cabinet… I only didn’t have seats for the Hamiltons because until yesterday I was unaware they were in town, much less planning on attending. We’ll add chairs and have them seated onstage,” he promises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With me?” Martha challenges. “I am getting older. I’ll feel so much more secure with my son there to help me climb up and down onto your platform. I’d hate to trip in front of all of those people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jefferson looks like he could spit nails. “Of course, Mrs. Washington. We’ll shift the seating accordingly. Now, if you would come with me…” He offers her his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be riding in the carriage with my family, Thomas. But we’ll be happy to follow you, so we don’t get lost in the crowd of attendees,” she says firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surely all five of you don’t fit in that,” Thomas says. The carriage </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> snug for more than four, but it’s doable. Alexander looks ready to jump in and defend their carriage, but Aaron speaks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid I brought it not realizing quite how many of us would be riding together,” he demurs. “Perhaps you would give me and my lovely date a ride, and we will leave the Washington/Hamilton family to their carriage?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a perfect solution- the offer reinforces the idea of the two couples they intend to present to the world, and reinforces Martha’s point about her family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jefferson apparently can’t find fault in it. “I’d be happy to,” he says, grinning tightly and gesturing for them to precede him to the carriage. Though Alex has barely said two words, the soon to be President glares darkly at him before joining them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria stays quiet as the men make polite smalltalk on the way to the ceremony. Once they arrive, Jefferson is mobbed by people asking questions, and he quickly goes off, telling someone about the seating change as he walks. They rejoin the Washington/Hamilton family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are these events always so… hectic?” she asks uncertainly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex nods. “Always. And if you think this is bad- the front is a madhouse. I’m actually kind of glad we’ll be onstage, away from the crowds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliza nods. “Thank you for that, Martha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Washington’s eyes flash. “He will </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> disrespect Alexander by treating him as just another guest, just because they’ve had disagreements in the past,” she declares. “I had hoped you two would eventually grow out of the one upmanship, Alexander.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have! We are! We’re trying,” Alex tells her. “I said, like, two nice things to him when I got your trunk! And no one threw anything or hit anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Without supervision, I suppose that’s the best we could’ve hoped for. Still, he is the President now, Alex, and I expect you to make an effort to be civil, however he behaves,” Mama M informs her son. “And you will be the </span>
  <em>
    <span>picture</span>
  </em>
  <span> of supportive and patriotic today. Your father wanted to avoid political parties for a reason, Alex. We need to show the people that we </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> want what’s best for America.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, ma’am,” Alex agrees. Before he can say any more, a harried young man appears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you would all follow me, we’re lining up the VIPs to take you all onstage. Everyone except Mr. Jefferson and Mr. Burr will be seated onstage before the event starts, then they’ll both be brought out for their swearing in,” he explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all follow- including Aaron, who is sent to wait inside with Thomas. He squeezes her hand before going, nodding pointedly at Alex- it’s the most they can get away with, surrounded by politicians and their wives, but Alex bites his lip and nods back, his pride and love for Aaron clear in his gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That gives the Dom a little bounce in his step as he follows the handler leading him away, and another begins calling names, escorting couples one at a time to their seats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria is surprised to be sat in the second row, behind, rather than beside the seat reserved for the Vice President. Surprised but pleased. She can hide a bit better, here- it will feel less like everyone is staring at her, wondering who she might be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Washington, Alex, and Betsy are escorted up soon after. “I apologize, ma’am,” the usher says to Eliza, “but we’ll have to put you next to this lady, behind your husband. I’m afraid we had a last minute change in seating, and we couldn’t add seats in the front so we moved Mr. Burr’s date to give your husband a seat, but we couldn’t bump anyone else off the row to find a seat for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s perfectly fine,” Eliza assures the frazzled young man, smiling as she sits beside Maria. That’s worked out perfectly. Martha is seated to the left of Jefferson’s reserved seat, which will be the center. Burr’s is to his right. Alex is on his mother’s left, and the way they’ve put Maria and Eliza behind them has them sitting together- presumably to avoid breaking up any other pairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hadn’t expected to get to sit beside Eliza, and she’s relieved. Out of the spotlight and close enough to her lover to exchange supportive smiles and talk quietly as they wait for things to begin, Maria feels like she just might be able to handle this.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you think, please! Comments make me smile.</p><p>I'm posting more lately because this story has kind of hit the "everything HAPPENS" point, and it's all coming to me at once. This chapter particularly hit me with lots of things I wasn't expecting- Maria had things she was *worried* about, that I wasn't expecting to address! And Martha had OPINIONS about everybody else's plans, but the ladies got things handled!</p><p>Do you guys love Martha and Maria as much as I do? I feel like Eliza is pretty universally adored, regardless of who you ship, but I am also incredibly fond of both Maria and Martha!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Alex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Being at the Inauguration is harder than he expected.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Being at the Inauguration is harder than he expected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex wonders if this is how the men who built castles used to feel. America wouldn't exist, not in the shape she's taken, without him. His ideas are deep in the bedrock of the nation. And yet he feels like an outsider at Thomas Jefferson's inauguration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's there for Aaron, not for Jefferson, of course. And he's so proud of his Dom. It's the most important position Aaron's ever held in the government, and he looks back into the seats to smile at Alex when he's officially confirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex fully intends to show the Vice President just how impressed he is, later. He’s glad Mama M made sure he and Eliza were seated onstage- it’s good, to be only a few people away from Burr. Even if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> noticed a certain amount of chatter about his presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John Adams, for example, was not impressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hamilton. Didn’t expect to see you here,” the former President had said, stopping to speak as he and his wife were escorted up to their seats, to the right of Aaron’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The peaceful transfer of power is fundamental to the democratic process. And anyway, didn’t you hear? The candidate I endorsed </span>
  <em>
    <span>won,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Alex reminds him. He absolutely could’ve worked behind the scenes to sabotage the Democratic Republicans, just like he told Thomas the other day. And Adams knows it too, clearly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose without Washington around, you’re just searching for someone to follow. Always knew switches weren’t cut out for government,” Adams spits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mama M speaks before Alex can, putting a firm hand on his wrist to keep him from rising from his seat. “I always thought you were smarter than that, John,” she says sweetly. “Alex has never followed easily- and George considered him his right hand man for a reason. Alex was at his </span>
  <em>
    <span>side,</span>
  </em>
  <span> not following behind. It was you, chasing after their shadows, using his name to pull yourself up. Trading on my husband’s reputation, which Alexander helped him build. And you who went to George to ensure Alexander’s cooperation in your </span>
  <em>
    <span>own</span>
  </em>
  <span> bid for the Presidency.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adams’ face contorts cruelly. Alex speaks quickly- he knows if Adams says something rude to Mama M, he’ll deck him in front of the whole crowd, and then all hell will break loose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think they’re about ready to start, Adams. Why don’t you find your seat? I’m sure the ushers are too intimidated by the outgoing President to ask you to.” It’s mostly polite- his tone literally drips with disdain- and as diplomatic as he’s capable of being. Adams at least turns his glare on Alex, instead of Mama M. He’ll take it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But luckily, Abigail Adams appears at her husband’s elbow. “John, dear, would you come join me? I feel terribly exposed sitting in front of all of these people all alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her husband puffs up, taking her arm and leading her back to their seats. Abigail winks at them, once she’s sure he won’t see. Alex looks after her, surprised. Sometimes he forgets- she may be married to Adams, but that doesn’t mean she’s any less aware than the rest of them that he’s an ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That poor woman,” he says quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She hasn’t had a lot of choices, but she makes the most of the life she’s been handed,” Mama M assures him. She finally releases her death grip on his wrist, patting his knee gently. Alex smiles ruefully. He hadn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked</span>
  </em>
  <span> being held back, but it was probably for the best that she didn’t let him have a shouting match with a soon to be former President, at the inauguration. She, Eliza, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> Aaron would all have killed him if he had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It turns out he was right about them being ready to start- once the Adams’ have found their seats, someone signals the band, and they play the fanfare to mark the beginning of the ceremony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the near-miss on the fight with Adams, the actual inauguration is far less dramatic. There are speeches, which are about the same as they always are. Aaron is sworn in, and Alex almost bursts with pride for his Dom. Jefferson is sworn in, and Alex manages not to make any snide remarks. Aaron says a few words about unity and being proud to serve the administration. People applaud. Jefferson says </span>
  <em>
    <span>far</span>
  </em>
  <span> too many words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex fully intends to tune him out. But Jefferson starts out none too subtly blasting Adams- and his habit of jailing people who disagreed with him too loudly. Alex, who has wondered how he managed not to get caught up in that net, is pleased- Jefferson is making it clear he doesn’t just want the people who agree with him freed, he opposes the very idea of jailing people for exercising the rights they’d outlined in the very first constitutional amendment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The speech is stirring, even for someone like Alex, who didn’t want to be stirred. He finds himself nodding along when Jefferson says, ‘We are all republicans. We are all federalists.” Later, when spontaneous applause breaks out as Jefferson talks about the rights of not only the majority but of all citizens, Alex is surprised to find himself one of the people clapping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex realizes Jefferson is doing exactly what Adams didn’t- he’s promising to govern the whole country, not only the parts of it that agree with him. And he’s glad, genuinely. Sure, he’ll undoubtedly continue to be critical of Jefferson’s farmer-first policies, but he’d been afraid of the damage the other man could do, if he’d tried to be as partisan as Adams had been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Jefferson apparently intends to model his governance style more after Washington’s search for compromise than Adams’ strategy of conquest. Which is good- Adams screwed things up so royally the Federalists lost not only the presidency but Congress. Alex is going to have to do a lot of work to build faith in Federalist policies again- though, listening to Jefferson, he almost wonders if it might be more effective to convince Democratic Republicans to support solid ideals, instead of attempting to rally a party that’s been taken over by racists and dynamicists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s something to consider. He’s drafting his article in his head as he listens- Mama M made him give up his notebook and pencil (weirdly enough, something </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jefferson</span>
  </em>
  <span> had first introduced him to) in the carriage, not wanting him to be a distraction during the speeches. The tone of the article as it comes together in his brain is one that’s tentatively hopeful- challenging Jefferson to keep the promises he’s made in this speech, rather than tearing it apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thinks Aaron will be pleased by that take- he steers their conversations away from much in depth talk of the paper, and Alex knows it’s because he objects to the hardline they take on some issues, but doesn’t ever want to cross the line into telling Alex what he should or shouldn’t print. Which is a good thing, because Alex doesn’t know what he would do if his Dom tried to silence his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, that’s not something he’s had to worry about, thus far, and nothing Aaron has said or done implies that will change now that his Dom is part of the administration he’ll sometimes be criticizing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, the speeches are over. The ceremony concludes with the band beginning to play again, and ushers start helping people find their carriages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The plan is obviously to start with Jefferson and work their way out, in order of importance, among the front row before continuing back. But Adams cuts to the front of the line, imperiously striding in front of Jefferson and snapping for someone to see that his carriage is unblocked so he can leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex looks sideways at Mama M, biting his lip. The former President is shaming himself with his actions even more than Jefferson’s pointed remarks about censorship had during his speech. It’s hard to imagine Adams’ reputation ever recovering from the way he’s behaved in the aftermath of his loss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>without</span>
  </em>
  <span> even knowing what he’s been up to in the Senate the past few days. Rumours have swirled, but a lot of the action has been kept behind closed doors, and Alex has been too focused on his own affairs to do much digging. He may have to ask around, tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, the Washingtons and Hamiltons are escorted to their carriage. Alex helps the ladies in, following them. He’s surprised- and delighted- to find Aaron and Maria waiting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We thought it was worth the squish, to see you all. And let Thomas have his carriage to himself,” Burr reveals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex kisses him. “I’m glad,” he says. He pulls himself back, reminding himself they aren’t alone- and anyone could mistakenly open the carriage door. It will be a bit, before they get everyone unblocked and driven to the executive mansion for the ball.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so proud of you,” he tells his Dom softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron’s smile is incandescent. “Thank you,” he says, and it’s clear how much the words mean. Aaron kisses him- lightly and quickly. “And thank you all so much for coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We wouldn’t have missed it,” Eliza assures him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what family is for,” Maria reminds him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed, young man. And you have fallen into a family who takes that very seriously,” Mama M tells him. Aaron smiles, flushing in pleased embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you all get to see Theo? She and Alston got moved to the very back of the stage, when they were making room up front,” Aaron says. “I barely saw her as I was walking up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria shakes her head. “I don’t think she was in her seat yet when I walked past, and I missed her as we left. We’ll get to see her at the ball?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Aaron agrees. “And… I was thinking about inviting them to supper tomorrow? We should have servants again by then, I believe. Maria, I wouldn’t want to put organizing a big dinner on your shoulders.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Theo is Aaron’s daughter?” Martha checks. They all nod. “And she… knows about-” Mama M asks carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron assures her, “She does, she came to visit us a couple of months ago. Maria looked after her when she was young, right after my wife died. That was actually the justification we used to explain us all spending this trip together- Maria is an old friend of my family, and Alex and Betsy are her chaperones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mama M smiles. “That’s lovely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria offers, quietly, “She’s an amazing young woman. She’s a Domme, and she doesn’t pretend not to be. Aaron always taught her she was exactly who she was meant to be.” Her tone is full of wonder at the idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron shakes his head, brushing off her praise. “I’ve seen what pretending to be the orientation society wants from you- or splitting the difference and saying you’re a switch- can do to a person. I never wanted that for my daughter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex tenses. He is, after all, a prime example of that sort of lie. And Aaron disdains it so much he raised his daughter to tell the truth about being a Domme, no matter how people view female Dominants, because he thought that struggle was better than living the lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliza catches how bothered he is. “Some people don’t feel they have a choice,” she points out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron nods. “I know. Theo was lucky- ideas about orientation and gender are a lot more open than they were when we were kids, and admitting to being a Domme is always going to be safer than admitting you’re a sub.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex nods. “I couldn’t. I still can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron’s lips thin. “I know, sweetheart. I’d never ask you to declare your orientation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex turns to Mama M. “We’re working up to admitting we’re together. As a switch, it’s not so outlandish that I’d marry a sub and play with a Dom. Plenty of switches have two partners, if their spouse isn’t also a switch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliza snorts. “Male switches, anyway,” she points out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex tilts his head, acknowledging her point. “In some ways, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> extremely lucky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then, the carriage begins to move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we’re off,” Aaron says quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long are we staying?” Maria checks. “Are we all leaving together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron shakes his head. “Best not. And you and I probably need to stay later, since I am one of the guests of honor,” he points out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria nods. Alex knows she’s nervous about being in such a large crowd- he needs to make sure that, once she and Aaron are ready to go there are no delays and the carriage is back and waiting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll go home when the three of us are ready, then send the carriage back for you two?” Alex suggests. “Mama M, will you be okay riding back with us? We’ll wait until you’re ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mama M nods. “I don’t need to stay particularly long. I know your patience has already been tested today, between Adams and the speeches. And Alexander, I was very proud of you for how you behaved during Jefferson’s speech.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex glows with pride, warmed by Mama M’s praise. His Dom, on the other hand, looks concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened with Adams?” Aaron checks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t want to be a spectacle, the loser, sitting there giving up his office, so he tried to goad Alexander into making </span>
  <em>
    <span>himself</span>
  </em>
  <span> a spectacle instead and giving the Adams’ a reason not to stay,” Mama M says, her annoyance at the former President clear in her tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex hadn’t thought about it that way- he’d just thought Adams was being an ass because Adams </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> an ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But of course the Dom wouldn’t have wanted to attend the swearing in of the men who defeated him twice over. And Alex’s temper </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> well known. It’s shameful to realize he’d seemed like an easy mark, to Adams. A way to distract </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> take away from the day with pettiness. He’s very glad he didn’t rise to the bait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alexander did very well keeping a hold on his temper,” Mama M says, patting his knee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I would have, if you hadn’t been right there,” Alex admits quietly. He doesn’t want her thinking it was all him, maturing, only to be disappointed the next time he does something brash and foolish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But she was, and you did,” Aaron reminds him, squeezing him from the other side. Alex feels good, pressed between the two of them in the small carriage. Safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ride to the mansion is much too short. Soon, the carriage stills, and they move to sit just a bit further apart. When the carriage door is opened, Aaron steps out first, offering a hand to Maria. Alex goes next, with Mama M and Eliza following. He offers an arm to each of them, and they walk into the ballroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room is filled with the new Congress, as well as prominent judges, governors, and former members of previous administrations. It’s packed- and with far more people that infuriate Alexander than that he likes. Keeping control of his temper is going to be hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Burr appears at his side, suddenly, leaning in to whisper, “Every half hour you’re here, I want you to kiss Eliza. Her cheek, her hand, her mouth- I don’t care. Focus on your wife.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ostensibly aren’t friends, so Burr steps back, nodding, “Hamilton,” as if he’s only casually greeting him, then disappears into the crowd with Maria. Alex is stunned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels infinitely better, with a task. And a task that forces him to keep track of himself, of the passing of time- and to focus on his wife. His Dom is a brilliant, thoughtful man. Alex adds this to the list of things to show Aaron his appreciation for, later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For now, he finds seats for them, then goes to fetch drinks for the ladies. They’re at a side table, whereas Maria and Aaron are up front, near Jefferson. Aaron is deeply in conversation with someone when he walks past them, but he nods at Maria. Theo and her husband have been able to join Aaron at the head table, and Maria is happily catching up with the other woman. She shoots him a smile and goes back to her conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are more speeches as they eat supper, which means conversation is limited. They’ve wound up sitting with the governor of South Carolina, and Drayton is a pleasant enough dinner companion, even if he is a southern planter and a Democratic Republican. Alex checks his watch a few times, and manages to ‘accidentally’ brush Eliza’s hand reaching for the butter and take it to kiss thirty minutes after they arrived. Other than that, the dinner portion of the night passes mostly uneventfully. Once the meal and the speeches are over, the band begins to play.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliza loves to dance, so Alex takes her out onto the floor. “What was that, kissing my hand?” she asks him as they twirl around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aaron says I’m to kiss you, somehow, every half hour while we’re here,” he tells her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliza smiles. “I do like that man. How long until the next half hour?” she asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex smiles. He checked his watch before they began dancing. “Oh, about when this song ends,” he tells her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls her close as the song finishes, kissing her softly. Then he leads her back to their seats, going to fetch the ladies fresh drinks. When he brings them back, he hands them to the women, placing his own on the table. Then he holds out his hand to Mama M. “If you would do me the honor?” he asks, smiling impishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d be delighted,” she says. She and the General had been some of the best dancers he’d known, once upon a time. She’d helped the General teach him to dance, when he’d begun attending fancy parties like the one he’d met Eliza at. Now, he leads her carefully onto the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember when I taught you to dance?” she asks softly, as they move across the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The General tried first, but we were both leading and we kept running into each other,” Alex remembers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could mimic his steps watching, but you didn’t understand how to lead, and he couldn’t stop leading long enough to show you,” Mama M agrees, chuckling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“John tried, too, and we nearly knocked over a lamp and set the whole place on fire,” Alex confesses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s hard, learning to lead when you aren’t used to it,” she says thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two taught me everything I needed, to avoid making a fool of myself. Though I kept finding new ways to make a fool of myself!” Alex admits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t a finished product yet, son. But I have to say you’ve turned out well,” Mama M says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks to you,” he reminds her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bows to her and escorts her back to their seats when the song ends, and they all sit and talk for a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long until the next half hour?” Eliza checks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ten minutes,” Alex tells her- he’d been surreptitiously checking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then go mingle. We’ll be fine,” she assures him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex goes, stiffly shaking hands with Levi Lincoln, who they’d run into at the inn, and spending a few minutes talking to George Clinton, who he’d known well during his time in the Cabinet. They make plans to talk once they’re both back in New York.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex barely makes it back to Eliza, kissing her cheek as he checks to see if she or Mama M need drinks. They don’t, and he goes back to renewing old acquaintances as John Jay approaches Mama M to talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex runs into Charles Pickney- they’d met at the Constitutional Convention, and he’d originally been a Federalist. Like Alex, he’s losing faith in the party.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you started insisting we needed a strong central government, I never thought it would be used like this,” he explains, almost apologetic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex shakes his head. “Neither did I. My belief that the </span>
  <em>
    <span>national </span>
  </em>
  <span>government needs to unite and govern the </span>
  <em>
    <span>nation</span>
  </em>
  <span> still holds true, but clearly too much of that power can’t rest with the one man in the President’s office. Otherwise, a bad President can ruin everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why we gave the other branches power- the problem is they’ve been voting on partisan lines,” Pickney points out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had so much faith, that men became politicians because they wanted to help our country,” Alex muses, surprised at how naive he’d been. “It turns out politicians are just one more thing we need to protect the American people from.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pickney pats him on the back. “Well put.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex talks to a few more people, then, as he’s escaping a conversation with James Monroe, he turns and finds himself face to face with none other than Thomas Jefferson. He freezes for a second, considering turning away. But they’ve made eye contact, and it’s too late for a graceful retreat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I liked your speech,” Alex tells him stiffly. It was a good speech, after all. “I look forward to seeing you put those ideals about serving </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> Americans into practice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas leans closer, whispering into his ear, “Rumor has it, you even </span>
  <em>
    <span>applauded.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex can’t deny it, so he doesn’t bother trying. “I admit, you far exceeded my expectations. It was a rather low bar, it’s true, but somehow Adams manages regularly to crawl under the minimal bar of decency I think him capable of reaching, so I confess I was pleasantly surprised.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jefferson grins, looking almost manic. “Stick around, Ham. You might just learn something,” he announces, turning and beelining across the room to greet someone else. Alex just shakes his head, nonplussed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He checks his watch, realizing he needs to get back to Eliza. He spots her chatting with a group of women in the far corner of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ladies,” he greets the group, pulling Eliza to him. “I hope you don’t mind if I steal my lovely wife.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all giggle, assuring him they’ll share her, and she smiles. “I was wondering where you’d gotten off to. What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Missing you,” he assures her, kissing her cheek. “One more dance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They do dance again, and Mama M finds them as they leave the dance floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex is relieved to see her. “Are you ready to go?” he checks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mama M nods. “Of course. Let me go say goodbye to Thomas and make sure he didn’t need anything else, and we can leave. Have you congratulated him yet?” she checks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sort of,” Alex admits. Mama M frowns at him. “I said I liked the speech! And I looked forward to him following through. Then he told me I could learn a few things, and disappeared,” he admits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mama M nods at him, pleased. “Well, that sounds sufficient. Why don’t you two go see to the carriage while I say goodbye?” she suggests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ask one of the footmen to have their carriage brought around, and Mama M joins them right as it’s pulled forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all climb in, Alex leaning against Eliza as they sit across from Mama M, and they make the short journey home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>tired,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Eliza confesses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aaron and Maria must be exhausted. They’re both much less used to crowds,” Alex worries. He’d been focused on following his Dom’s instructions, tonight, but he’d also avoided actually speaking to his Dom, too afraid of how obvious they might be to anyone watching. He hadn’t liked it </span>
  <em>
    <span>at all.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll just have to look after them when they get home,” Eliza decides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To that end, they wish Mama M a goodnight and see her to bed, then focus on gathering the supplies for hot toddies to be made once their partners join them. “A nice, hot drink to help them relax,” Eliza declares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take them to bed or living room?” Alex asks, getting out mugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s see how they’re doing,” Eliza suggests. “If they’re wiped out, we take them to bed. If they’re keyed up, we snuggle a bit first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex doesn’t think he’s ever seen his Dom ‘keyed up’ in his life- including after a battle. But he’s never seen the man sworn in as Vice President before either, so anything is possible. He agrees with his wife’s plan, then curls up on the couch with her to wait for their partners.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria and Aaron are less than an hour behind them, and they both look exhausted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex and Eliza get up when they hear the door, and they wind up helping their respective partners out of their coats and practically holding them up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long day?” Alex asks sympathetically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria looks at him pitifully. “There were </span>
  <em>
    <span>so many people.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And they all wanted to talk to Aaron.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron may look ready to collapse where he stands, but he’s also grinning like a maniac. “That’s because I’m the Vice President,” he tells her. He turns to Alex, grin growing even wider. “Alex, I’m the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vice President.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Alex kisses him deeply. “And I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>so proud</span>
  </em>
  <span> of you. Congratulations. You deserve it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron nods. “I’m gonna take good care of the country,” he says. Then he kisses Alex. “Later. Tonight, just gonna take care of you. Did you follow my instructions?” he checks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex grins. “I did. Every half hour,” he reports.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Aaron tells him. “My good boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex preens under the praise. Aaron yawns, a jaw-crackingly large one. “I think maybe you should let me take care of </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> tonight.” He gestures to where Eliza has wrapped her arms around Maria, more or less holding up her exhausted lover. “Why don’t you get the girls upstairs- we made the things for hot toddies, I’ll bring everyone’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron kisses him again. “Have I told you lately how perfect you are?” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not today, no,” Alex laughs, smiling. “But only because it’s 12:30, so the day’s barely started.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron grins. “Good, you need to know these things,” he tells his sub.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too,” Alex tells him, pushing him toward the girls. “Now, help the ladies upstairs and meet me in our room so I can show you how much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron follows the women upstairs and Alex takes the tray. He sets it on the hall table, fixing two cups and bringing them to the girls’ room. Eliza takes them gratefully, telling him goodnight and closing the door. Alex suspects they may not stay awake long enough to drink them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron seems to have found his second wind by the time Alex brings their mugs in to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry if I’m a little out of it. Crowds get me really keyed up, but then I crash hard,” Aaron explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the man of the hour, you deserve a chance to relax,” Alex tells him. He strips efficiently as Aaron sips his drink, then sets his Dom’s aside on the bedside table and begins undressing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron yawns, right as Alex gets his shirt open and kisses his chest. “Alex, baby, I know what I said earlier, but I might be too tired to follow through,” he confesses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s always tomorrow. Afternoon. Tomorrow when we wake up, I’ll be busy showing you just how impressed I am to have the Vice President in my bed. But later, tomorrow, you can reward me for following your instructions. Then I’ll show you how proud I am of you again. And at some point, we promised to have dinner with Theo,” Alex assures him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron kisses him happily. “We’ll fit it all in,” he agrees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex kneels to help his Dom out of his breeches. “For now, it’s my honor and pleasure to help our Vice President get ready for bed- and demand he hold me while we sleep,” Alex teases. “Just let me take care of you, tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, they’re both undressed. Alex fetches their nightshirts, putting his Dom’s on first and handing him back his mug before slipping into his own and reclaiming </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, they’re curled up under the covers together. Alex is glad he came up and lit the fires while Betsy brewed tea- it’s banished the worst of the chill in their room, but he’s still much more comfortable wrapped in his Dom’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alex?” Aaron says softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmhmm?” Alex mumbles inquisitively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for today. For making this morning perfect, for being there to support me every step of the way. For coming here, with everything. I know what a big deal this was, for you. Coming to DC. And I appreciate it,” his Dom tells him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Alex explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His Dom doesn’t respond, and Alex is amused to glance up at his face and realize Aaron is asleep. He gently removes the empty mug from his Dom’s grip, helping him settle flat on the bed, then blows out the lamp, finishing his own mug and setting it aside before curling up with his head on his Dom’s chest. Being the Vice President’s sub isn’t half bad, after all.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Two more chapters! The Wash/Ham/Burr fam the next morning, then on over to see how Thomas is doing, and we'll be done!!!<br/>I'm feeling oneshot-y. I think after this I'd like to do some random oneshots. I'd LOVE prompts, commenters! Give me oneshot prompts you'd like to see, pretty please! This fic has been very plotty and I feel like playing with just moments for a little bit before the "Aaron tries to hire servants and almost ruins Thomas' life" fic!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Martha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Martha makes breakfast the next morning, and learns a few things about her son and his chosen family.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Martha wakes up early the next morning. She hadn’t had nearly as much to drink as the children, and she has spent so many years attending these sorts of events that the novelty has worn off. She dresses comfortably and goes downstairs to begin breakfast. She’d meant what she said to Maria about cooking this morning- and she thinks after the long and exciting day yesterday, the children could use some looking after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hums as she bustles around the kitchen, looking for the things she needs. It’s been a long time since she had a family at home to look after and cook for. The grands have long since moved out and on with their own lives, and with George gone Mount Vernon is a lonely place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knows that Alex, Georgie, and Nelly work hard to make sure she isn’t left alone too long. Alex visits a few times a year, and her grandchildren both live in Virginia and are able to visit more often. But she’d gone from raising her children- first alone, as a widow, and then with George as a very able step father- to looking after George’s Family, as everyone had referred to his aides during the war, and of course all but adopting Alexander. Then once the fighting had ended, there’d been the tragedy of her son Jack’s death, and the necessity of raising Georgie and Nelly, his young children. Once they’d moved north to New York for the Presidency, she’d also had Alex and his family to look after, since she’d been very lucky and her son and daughter-in-law had visited frequently, little Philip in tow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d been almost as sad as Alexander, when they’d moved home to Virginia. She’d understood- George had wanted to rest and retire at home, and that was always going to be Mount Vernon, for him. But she’d missed having a larger family, even before George’s passing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, she stays at Mount Vernon because she’s determined to take care of the estate her husband had so loved, and because it makes her feel closer to him. But even with both of her grandchildren less than a day’s journey away, the big house feels incredibly lonely, with just her and the servants inside of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s nice, sharing the much smaller Vice Presidential residence with Alex and his strange, extended family. And she’s happy to see her son thriving and settled. She approves of Aaron Burr- he’s a good man, a trustworthy politician, and a sensible Dom from everything she’s seen. But the only thing she’d needed to see to know she approved of the match is the way Alex’s eyes go to him, when he’s in a room. Relieved, affectionate, fond- her son looks at Aaron Burr the way she’d once looked at his father, and nothing could make her happier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she’s very happy to cook breakfast for their little family, the morning after the inauguration. She starts coffee first, hoping the smell will travel through the house and wake everyone up. Alex can often be coaxed out of bed with nothing more than the smell of caffeine. As it heats, she prepares hotcake batter, knowing her son will beg for them. She waits to cook them, wanting them to be hot when everyone is up and ready to eat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She begins frying bacon once the coffee is hot, and it’s not long before she hears movement on the stairs. It’s Aaron- alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hesitates when he sees her, unsure. “The smell of coffee woke us up,” he explains. “You really don’t have to cook for everyone. I’d be happy to help,” he offers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I enjoy it. Even when things were usual, and we’d have a full house of servants, I often found myself wanting to cook for the people I care about. And during the War, we didn’t feel it was appropriate to divert manpower toward taking care of more than the most necessary tasks. I always kept George and our boys fed, in those days. Alex, Gil, and John. Their Hercules, when he was able to be with us. I daresay I remember how,” she assures him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods. “Of course. I didn’t mean-” he stops himself. “Thank you for making breakfast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a much better response. “You’re very welcome. Now, where’s that son of mine?” she asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trying to become one with his pillow. For someone who resents the necessity of sleep so much, once he’s asleep he really hates getting up,” Burr laughs. “I thought I’d bring him some coffee and entice him into at least sitting up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How sweet. She smiles. “It’s ready. Help yourself.” Martha turns back to the bacon, flipping a few pieces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he says again. He takes a deep breath. “I really do love him, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turns to face him, looking him over. “I can see that. And I see the way he looks at you- he loves you, too. More than that, he feels safe with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron winces. “Most of the time. Sometimes, I worry nothing will ever make him feel completely safe,” he admits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martha nods. “He has reason. The best thing you can do- that any of us who love him can do- is just keep loving him, when he </span>
  <em>
    <span>doesn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel like he can count on us to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron nods. “Of course. Always. This isn’t- I’m not- I proposed to my wife the day after he got married,” he confesses, the words rushed. He shakes his head. “I got married because he was, because I thought I knew I’d never have him. Theodosia and I… we loved each other through the things we couldn’t have. But Alex has always been it, for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hadn’t expected that. “All this time?” she asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve loved him and taken care of him every way I thought he’d let me. And I’ve screwed it up more often than I’ve gotten it right. I’ve been a coward, when he needed me. I’ve let my own hurt at him </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> needing me- or being willing to admit it- push me into being a fool and an ass. But one thing I have never been able to do is stop loving him. And believe me, there was a time when I tried,” he confesses. “I knew he was special the day I met him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiles softly. “He is, isn’t he?” she asks. She points her spatula at him as she says. “You take care of my boy, now, Mr. Burr. I’m an old woman, and I need to know he’ll be looked after, when I can’t anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Mrs. Washington. I promise,” he assures her fervently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martha smiles. “Call me Mama M. You’re family, now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Mama M,” he says obediently. He picks up the two mugs he’d prepared. “I’ll just take these up, knock on the girls’ door to let them know you’re working on breakfast, and see about getting Alex up?” he offers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we’re going to make a very good team indeed, Aaron,” she tells him. He goes upstairs to check on everyone and bring Alex his coffee, and she gets back to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s just finished the eggs and sat down for a moment when he feels Alex hug her. “Morning, Mama M,” he says. She turns to wrap her arms around him in turn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, sweetheart,” she says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aaron made me wake up,” he complains. “He said you were making breakfast and we had to be polite and come down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Dom has very nice manners,” she tells him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you make hotcakes?” Alex pleads. “Nobody makes them as good as you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Alexander. I already prepared the batter, I was just waiting for everyone to wake up,” she assures him fondly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m up,” he informs her. “And the girls are getting up. Aaron’s making a fire in the living room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then why don’t you go set the table for me, hmm?” she requests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex grumbles. He’s a brat when he’s half awake in the mornings. It’s rare, though- he rarely sleeps deeply enough to have trouble waking back up. She’s delighted he feels secure enough with Burr to sleep so deeply. And she doesn’t remember the last time, before this trip, that she saw him without circles under his eyes. Having a Dom is good for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t you make the girls do it?” Alex whines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She has a spoon in her hand, from stirring the eggs, and she pops him on the bottom with it. “I will not. You are right here, and you are perfectly capable of setting a table,” she tells him firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hand not holding his coffee goes to shield his bottom. “Mama M!” he cries, affronted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be good, and I won’t need to smack your naughty bottom,” she reminds him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t like that. “Mamaaaa,” he whines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She deftly moves his hand out of the way and gives him two more sharp little pops with the spoon. “Don’t whine at me, young man. We are all doing our part. Now, are you going to help or do you need a real spanking?” she threatens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex’s mouth opens and closes. “Mama M, I have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dom!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he reminds her, like she might have forgotten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you have a mother, who is going to put you over the table </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> take your breeches down if you don’t fix your attitude,” she warns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex takes a deep breath. He’s either about to throw a fit or give in- and for a moment she’s not sure which. “Yes, Mama M,” he says, going to get the plates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not exactly rare for Alex to act out when he needs attention or feels insecure, but she’s not sure, as she turns her attention to the hotcakes, what might have brought it on today. She mulls it over as she begins to pour them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Alex is still a bit unsure of her reaction to his new Dom. It’s entirely possible he just wanted to make sure this new relationship in his life wasn’t going to change theirs. Once upon a time, a submissive child was considered their Dom’s ‘problem’ instead of their family’s once they married. It’s possible Alex was worried she’d wash her hands of him now that he’s partnered off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If that’s the case, the fact that she responded the way she always has to his sass probably helped. Something had told her she should be extra firm with Alexander this morning, and his reaction makes her glad she trusted her instincts. Alex likes the security of knowing there are people in his life who won’t let him act up, and he likes being sure from time to time that that hasn’t changed- even if he hates the wooden spoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s doubly sure when he comes back into the kitchen a few minutes later. “I set the table,” he tells her virtuously. “Do you want me to bring the food out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy.” She pats his cheek fondly, passing him the bacon and the eggs. “And yes, please, that would be very helpful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex is coming back in for the coffee when Aaron comes in as well. The Dom playfully pats his backside- her back is half turned and he obviously thinks she can’t see- as he says, “There you are, sleepyhead!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aaron! Owww,” Alex whines, shielding his backside again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martha turns, and several things happen on Aaron Burr’s face in rapid succession. Horror, as he realizes she knows he just patted her son on the bottom. Confusion, as he obviously realizes he doesn’t know why Alex might be sore. And then concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alex? What’s wrong?” the Dom asks, pulling Alexander into his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex pouts at him. “Don’t pat me, Mama M swatted me and it hurt!” he sulks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s an obvious moment of indecision on Aaron Burr’s face. Martha imagines he’s trying to decide how on earth to respond to that revelation. His expression settles on stern. “And what were you doing, that your mother decided you needed a swat?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex looks away, shiftily. Martha crosses her arms, interested in what he’s going to say. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>absolutely</span>
  </em>
  <span> set this little confrontation up on purpose- she knows Alex, he was nowhere near sore enough from a couple of swats to whine the way he is- but apparently getting into trouble with his Dom wasn’t a potential outcome he’d anticipated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t want to help,” he admits quietly. “I did it! I did! I just wasn’t awake yet, I didn’t want to move around,” he tells his Dom, his tone pleading. “I set the table, and I’m bringing the food out!” he assures the other man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, it’s fascinating to watch reactions chase each other across her new son-in-law’s face. He’s clearly a man who considers his decisions before he makes them, and he takes a moment to process before responding now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And she had to swat you, to get you to do that little bit to help? After she woke up early and cooked us all breakfast?” he says, his tone scolding. Martha privately hopes she hasn’t gotten Alex in real trouble with his Dom- Maria has been intimidated by the Washington name, since partnering with Eliza. To Alex and his wife, she’s Mama M first, the nation’s first First Lady second. But if Aaron is intimidated by their public reputation the way Maria is, he may overreact out of fear of making a bad impression, or expect Alex to use proper ‘company manners’ with her- which is not only absurd but untenable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex nods, looking down instead of at his Dom. Burr tilts his chin back up, then declares, “Well, she clearly knows exactly how to handle you when you’re in a sulk, I’ll have to ask her how she does it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martha lets out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. Alex looks over at her at the sound, and she sees her relief mirrored on his face. Perhaps he’d been testing Aaron’s reaction to </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as much as he’d been testing her reaction to Aaron. And it would appear they’ve both passed- she’s treating Alex the way she always has, and Aaron is apparently alright with that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She makes me hotcakes if I’m good and smacks me with her spoon if I’m not,” Alex tells his Dom impishly. Then he grins at her. “Mama M, are they almost done?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but you won’t be getting any if you don’t stop tormenting that poor man,” she tells him, shaking her head fondly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Alex tells her sagely, “He loves me. And he’s had years to get used to me tormenting him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron kisses him- a quick peck, obviously mindful of their audience, but visibly fond all the same. “He’s right, on both counts. Sadly,” he admits with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She takes the last of the hotcakes off the heat, adding them to the platter. “Here’s the last of breakfast. Let’s take it in, and we’ll see if Betsy and Maria are down yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She passes the tray to Aaron, then, feeling a bit impish herself, gives Alex another light swat with the spoon- not a real spank, but enough to make him jump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He squawks. “What was that for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whining about smacks you </span>
  <em>
    <span>earned.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You came very close to getting a proper spanking this morning young man, so I’d be a bit more careful testing my limits, if I were you,” she scolds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex gulps and nods. She’s seen through his playing up to get a reaction out of them, and now he knows it. And he’s comforted that she knows him well enough to see it, and won’t let him get away with it regardless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron Burr doesn’t even turn around, just continues carrying the hot cakes into the dining room. He apparently </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> content to leave mother and son to sort themselves out. Martha is glad- she doesn’t know what she’d have done if her son’s Dom had tried to interfere in their relationship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they’re alone, Alex hugs her. “Sorry, Mama M. I wasn’t just being a brat, I just…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanted to be sure you could have your family and your Dom, too?” she finishes knowingly. He nods, blushing. “It’s hard, sometimes, being the Washingtons’ son,” she acknowledges. “But Aaron seems to get that at home, I’m your mother, not…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A national treasure?” Alex interrupts, grinning at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She swats his arm, then tugs him closer. “Oh, I’m always a national treasure. But I’m a person first, just like you’re Alex, not the first Treasury Secretary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was so afraid of telling you, at first. That was my big thing, worrying you’d be disappointed in me for giving in, when I always said I’d never do it. But it was okay, except then I got to worrying… Aaron got a lot more than just a sub, joining up with me. I’m not sure he realized he was getting Lady Washington for a mother-in-law,” he confesses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could never be disappointed in you for taking care of yourself, Alex. You aren’t ‘giving in’, you’re giving up a stupid, self imposed rule that’s kept you from being happy for far too long. And anyway, he hasn’t gotten Lady Washington as a mother-in-law, he’s gotten Mama M,” she points out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is infinitely scarier, if you aren’t careful,” Alex teases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll show you scary,” she threatens, pushing him toward the dining room. “Go on, your Dom will be wondering where you’ve disappeared to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliza and Maria are in the dining room as well, and they’ve gone ahead and taken their seats. Aaron hasn’t, and he pushes in Martha’s chair for her before he sits, running a hand along Alex’s shoulder as he passes his sub to go to his own seat. It feels like good manners, not awestruck fawning, so she smiles and thanks him, before looking over Alexander’s family- her family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her son smiles fondly at his Dom, before teasing Maria about keeping him out so late the night before. Eliza, laughing, comes to her partner’s defense, and then Aaron joins in, teasing Eliza about enjoying some task he’d given Alex during the ball. They’re all warm, at ease, and comfortable together. This strange, patchwork family, drawn together by a boy who’d lost his own much too young.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s feeling incredibly fond, and she reaches out to clasp Alex’s nearest hand quickly. He turns to her, smiling as he gives her a questioning look, and she shakes her head. She’s fine. Just very, very glad to see her son so content and settled. This is what she’s always wanted for him, and she’s very, very grateful to not only witness it but be a part of the warmth.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OK, guys:  I have realized that my next fic will be #50. My 50th fic posted since quarantine took away all of my creative outlets and I started writing my silly little stories. I'm blown away.</p><p>So my next fic is ABSOLUTELY going to be the prompt collection. If you've been a reader of this series, PLEASE, PLEASE leave me a prompt with something you want! I'd prefer a format like this:<br/>"Characters/Relationship, PROMPT"<br/>That just helps me keep track. I'm probably going to pop them on a wheel like I did at Christmas and then do 3-4 a week until they're done. Feel FREE to prompt more than once, and I will ABSOLUTELY take AU scenarios, since some of those (the TJ/Mads/Alex ones in particular) have been some of my favorite prompts to write! I also love stuff that takes a look at side elements, like I got to explore Washington and Jefferson's friendship in a prompt at Christmas, and I didn't even know I wanted that until I got to write it! And scenarios with our main characters are always so much fun to play with!</p><p>Basically, I appreciate you guys SO MUCH and I want to challenge myself by writing some short and sweet stuff, before I jump into another long chunk of the "plot" of the verse (next up, we are either darting back in time for Cabinet Battle #1 OR doing the story of how Aaron tried to protect his family's privacy and nearly ruined Thomas' life, and both of those are going to be several chapters for sure!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Thomas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He's the President now.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas is flying high. He’s positively giddy with excitement, relief, and adrenaline. It’s over- it’s really happened. He’s the President of the United States. A submissive is leading their new nation, even if nobody will ever know it.</p><p>He moves through the crowd at the ball eagerly, dancing, toasting, laughing with old friends. Shaking hands with men who may not have always liked him, but who congratulate him and respect the position he now holds.</p><p>Even Hamilton says he liked the speech.</p><p>That’s one of the most surreal moments of the night- made more so by the fact that immediately afterwards, Merriweather fetches him from the ballroom, dragging him into the hall, looking frantic.</p><p>“Adams says he isn’t leaving,” the young secretary tells him.</p><p>“Like fuck he isn’t. I’m the President now,” Thomas says.</p><p>Lewis looks awkward. “I know! And he knows. He just says there’s too much going on to try to move his things out, so he’s insisting he’ll vacate tomorrow.”</p><p>Thomas frowns. “Yesterday, there was too much going on while he still was in office to vacate. Now, there’s too much going on once I’m in office to vacate. Does the man not have a home to go back to?” he demands. “Is Adams homeless? Because that’s the only possible explanation here, no one can be this bad at packing.”</p><p>Lewis looks at him wide eyed. Thomas realizes he probably looks a bit wild, as excited and annoyed as he is. He takes a breath, trying to calm down. “Tell him I don’t have time to worry about his bullshit tonight. But when I wake up tomorrow, I’m going to the executive mansion to work, and I’m not leaving. And if it’s occupied, he will be removed by force. Military, if necessary.”</p><p>“I’ll tell him, sir,” Merriweather Lewis assures him, looking a bit stunned.</p><p>Tom pats him on the back. “And then get yourself a drink, Lewis, and have a little fun! Tonight is a celebration!”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” his secretary says, darting off, presumably in search of Adams.</p><p>It would’ve been convenient to be able to just crawl upstairs and go to bed when the party finally wound down, late as it was- the party had gone late, later than he’d anticipated even. There just always seemed to be more people to shake hands with- Congressmen, governors, judges, the social elite- and he figured it would just be rude to leave when people still wanted to see him.</p><p>So by the time he got in the carriage to return to James’ house, he was utterly exhausted. He’d gone into James’ office instead of going to bed.</p><p>“I miss you,” he told his absent Dom, pouring himself another drink. “I need you with me, for things like this. It’s easier. Better. I’m better, when you’re here.”</p><p>Thomas had had quite a lot to drink at the ball, so his vision is swimming a bit as he tilts his glass to his absent Dom’s desk, sloshing whiskey over the side. He curses, jumping away to try to keep the liquid from landing on the desk, and promptly drops the whole glass.</p><p>Oh well, at least now he’s broken a matched set. He’ll buy James new glasses. Clearly he needs more durable ones, after all.</p><p>Thomas decides to leave the mess to be dealt with in the morning. He’s quite suddenly exhausted. He drags himself upstairs to his bedroom, falling onto the bed. He’ll just rest a minute, get some energy up. Then he’ll sit up and change into sleep clothes.</p><p>He wakes muzzily a few hours later to the realization that someone is removing his shoes. “Shhh, go back to sleep,” he hears.</p><p>He’s definitely not awake enough to process what’s going on. But he feels suddenly settled, in a way he hadn’t when he went to bed. Secure, and safe. So he listens to the ghost stealing his shoes and goes back to sleep.</p><p>Despite having fallen asleep fully dressed, sideways in bed, on top of the covers, and alone (Thomas’ second least favorite set of circumstances for a night’s rest), he wakes up in the morning refreshed, relaxed….</p><p>Dressed for bed, under the covers, and held in his Dom’s arms.</p><p>“Jemmy?” he asks softly, voice clouded with sleep.</p><p>James squeezes him, then releases him so Thomas can turn to face him. “Good morning, Thomas,” he says.</p><p>Thomas blinks at him. “When did you get here?” he asks, thoroughly confused.</p><p>“A few hours ago. The plan was to grab some sleep and surprise you in the morning, then we got in and realized someone had already opened up the house. What are you doing here, though? I’m glad you are, obviously, but shouldn’t you be at the Residence?” James asks.</p><p>Thomas groans, sitting up as he remembers the headache he’s facing today- metaphorical and the one splitting his brain open to remind him how much he had to drink last night.</p><p>“The day before the inauguration, Adams was too busy running the government to move. Yesterday, the executive mansion was too crowded and busy for him to possibly move. Ergo, he has not moved,” Thomas explains.</p><p>James looks stunned, sliding up to lean against the headboard. “He can’t just stay.”</p><p>Thomas nods, then immediately regrets the action, holding his head as he explains, “I told him he was leaving today, one way or another. May have threatened to have him thrown out by soldiers, it’s a little fuzzy.”</p><p>“Tell me you didn’t have a screaming match with Adams during your inauguration,” James says sternly.</p><p>“I didn’t. He went to Lewis, you know, my secretary, and told him he was staying. Too afraid to face me. I delivered any and all threats through someone much meeker and more sober than I was last night,” he assures his Dom.</p><p>“I think you had a bit too much to drink,” James says, his tone bordering on scolding.</p><p>Thomas turns over his shoulder and glares at him. “I’d say you’re right. But it was a celebration… and I missed you,” he confesses.</p><p>James’ response is to hug him, hooking his chin on Thomas’ shoulder as he presses against his sub’s back. “I suppose I can’t fault you for that.”</p><p>“I didn’t expect you for days,” Thomas admits.</p><p>“I’m not here in any real way, yet. The journey took a lot out of me- and I promised Dolley I’d rest here before I got to work, when we decided to make the trip. But I wanted to be with you, even if I couldn’t be at official events,” James explains.</p><p>Thomas turns to kiss his Dom, heedless of morning breath, though he knows his own must be vile. “Thank you,” he says softly.</p><p>“You can tell me everything I missed over breakfast, and we’ll get you to the executive mansion, Mr. President,” James tells him, the title fond and proud, not mocking. “Where are your things?” he asks, frowning as he realizes.</p><p>“Burr has them. Said I could leave them and he and Hamilton’d stack them up out of the way until Adams vacated. Did I tell you Burr and Hamilton are hanging around together, now?” Thomas says, sitting up and reluctantly pulling himself out of his Dom’s arms to begin getting dressed.</p><p>“That’s… worrying,” James says, stretching before getting to his feet.</p><p>Tom shrugs. “Not sure, yet. It was a weird day.”</p><p>James kisses him again. “I’m going to go get ready. I’ll see you downstairs for breakfast in a few minutes,” he says. “You can tell me what’s going on from there, and we’ll figure out if we need to be worried.”</p><p>Thomas takes the time to wash up before coming downstairs, since he didn’t last night, so Dolley and James are both waiting for him. “You could’ve started without me,” he tells them.</p><p>Dolley just looks at him. “Or not,” he agrees, taking his seat on James’ other side.</p><p>“I’ve told Dolley about Adams delaying his move out. What else has been going on, Tom?” James asks, pouring him a cup of coffee.</p><p>Thomas sips it as he responds. “Adams didn’t manage to upend anything at the ceremony, but he had the Senate in chambers and they barred me at the door- promised to let me in for a tie breaker, but we all know that wasn’t going to happen. Today will mostly be about finding out what they did and undoing as much of it as possible.”</p><p>James shakes his head. “We knew he wouldn’t go quietly,” he acknowledges.</p><p>“For someone so incompetent at literally everything else, he does have a gift for making my life harder,” Thomas grumbles. “But we’ve got the Senate now, we should be able to undo any new legislation, or minimize it.”</p><p>“The real trouble will be if he packed the courts,” James says. “If I were trying to hobble an administration, knowing they’d have the Senate and the Presidency, I’d go for control of the third branch.”</p><p>That makes almost too much sense. Thomas frowns. “Hopefully he wasn’t that smart… but you’re probably right,” he admits.</p><p>“Is that why Hamilton’s in town? Winning Burr over to Adams’ side?” James asks. “I’d have thought better of him than that.”</p><p>Tom shakes his head. “He doesn’t have any more use for Adams than I do. Remember, Hamilton’s a switch, too. Adams shows his true colors around those of us he considers his inferiors, James. Party-mates or not.”</p><p>“Then why on earth?” James asks.</p><p>Dolley speaks. “Does that mean Eliza’s here? I’d love to see her. And whatever Alexander’s up to, I’ll talk to her. Sort things out.”</p><p>Thomas considers his eggs. “I’m not sure. Other than absconding with my house guest, he’s been remarkably quiet.”</p><p>“I did wonder where Martha’d ended up,” Dolley muses. “I expected to find her, and you, at the executive mansion. Or at least together.”</p><p>“At Burr’s, with the Hamiltons,” Thomas tells her. “He showed up and she told Lewis she was going to stay with her son and disappeared.” He shudders. “Then, I went to get her for the inauguration, and she insisted on going with her family, not me. And made me seat him on the stage, up front, with her,” he grouses.</p><p>“That was probably good. Even if she didn’t mean to, she’s forced him to give the illusion of supporting your administration. He’s too smart to have tried to mess up the ceremony, I assume,” James points out.</p><p>“He applauded,” Tom tells him, baffled. “For my speech.”</p><p>“It is a good speech.” Dolley and James had both heard him practice it dozens of times. “You worked hard on it, and I think it was a good message for all of America,” she tells him.</p><p>“Thank you,” Tom tells her with a smile. “I think it really resonated with people. What this country needs right now is to come together and work for the best for all of us, not keep stabbing each other in the back.”</p><p>“We’ll just have to root out the backstabbers and make that possible,” James agrees.</p><p>“And with them, whatever traps Adams has laid,” Thomas reminds him. Rather than disheartened by Adams’ obstruction, he’s finding himself energized by it now. With James here, and Dolley, he feels like he can do anything. Including dismantling whatever metaphoric bombs Adams has left to detonate in his lap.</p><p>“You’re smarter than he is,” James assures him.</p><p>“And a damn sight better looking,” Thomas jokes.</p><p>“Not to mention significantly more popular with the voters,” Dolley reminds him. He smiles at them both, grateful.</p><p>“I- we- can do this,” he agrees. “Whatever ‘this’ is going to turn out to be! Now, how was your trip?” he asks.</p><p>“It was pleasant,” Dolley tells him. “I’m glad to be here- and I was very glad to find the house already open and ready, though I wish you hadn’t needed it.”</p><p>James nods. “It was a nice surprise,” James agrees.</p><p>Tom shrugs. “Ha! Take that, Adams. You tried to steal my house and I got to cuddle my Dom. So there.”</p><p>“You tell him, honey,” Dolley teases, giggling.</p><p>“Maybe I will.” Tom stabs a bite of egg as he declares it. It’s a ridiculous idea, of course. If he ever came out to anyone political, it sure as shit wouldn’t be Adams. The only person potentially worse would be Hamilton, because the man has no filter, in addition to being the kind of switch who treats submission like a dirty secret he’d like to wash off.</p><p>That reminds him of something. “It was Burr’s idea, me coming here,” he admits. “I was so focused on wishing you were here I didn’t even think of it.”</p><p>“He kicked you out of the VP’s place?” James asks, eyes flashing dangerously.</p><p>“No, I kicked myself out when he warned me he was filling it with Federalists. He offered to get rooms somewhere, but with the inauguration I knew there weren’t any. And I didn’t want anyone to be able to say later I went back on my word,” Tom admits.</p><p>“Burr and Hamilton cozying up. Will wonders never cease,” James says, shaking his head. “You were right to uphold your end of the deal, even if Adams didn’t. Shows the difference in the kinds of men you are. And I think it was definitely for the best you didn’t wind up sharing a roof with Burr and Hamilton.”</p><p>“I’m still a bit confused by that,” Dolley admits. “I have heard Alexander rant about Burr. He can't have been so desperate for lodgings he’d have called on him, however last minute their trip was.”</p><p>Tom shakes his head. “No, no, he and Eliza are escorting the girl Burr brought to the ball. Maria something or other. I figure we’re safe, because even if a Burr/Hamilton alliance was brewing, watching Burr flirt would undoubtedly be enough to make any man despair.”</p><p>Dolley’s eyes go suddenly wide. “What?” Tom asks, when she doesn’t speak.</p><p>“I don’t think… I’m fairly sure I’ve met Maria. Lewis?” she checks.</p><p>“That’s her. Some old governess of Burr’s daughter. Met Theo, too. Now that’s a smart girl- met her at the ball. A Domme, can you believe it?” Thomas says.</p><p>Dolley smiles. “That’s lovely. And her father accepts it?”</p><p>“Seems to,” Thomas continues eating as he says, “Seemed proud as punch, showing her off. She and my girls got along well.”</p><p>“Were they okay hostessing?” Dolley checks. “I hate that I left you without a proper hostess, I’d have asked Eliza if I’d realized she was in town.”</p><p>Thomas scoffs. “I know she’s your best friend,” he begins.</p><p>“Thomas,” James warns him.</p><p>“I wasn’t going to insult her! Just point out that loyalty to her husband probably precludes helping me out of a jam,” he grouses.</p><p>James looks at him pointedly, a warning clear in his expression. Tom and Dolley have actually fought about the Hamiltons- Dolley’s fondness for them is at odds with Thomas’ own feelings, and he’s learned to keep them to himself around his Dom’s wife. It’s one of the few things they’ve never found common ground on.</p><p>“But we were fine, Dolley. You were missed, of course- no one has quite your flair. But we made it through just fine,” he assures her.</p><p>Dolley lets the matter drop. “What do you have planned for the day?” she asks.</p><p>“Go to work, see what mess Adams has made, have my things actually moved in while I try to sort things out,” he lists. “Busy day. I’ll try to make it over to visit in the next few days, but things are going to be crazy.”</p><p>“Tom,” James says, warning. “Just because I’m not feeling well enough to chase after you and make you rest doesn’t mean you can work all day and all night.”</p><p>Tom shrugs, finishing his meal and standing up. “I don’t know how much there will be to do,” he says, looking away. As happy as he is to see James, it’s still hard, knowing his Dom is still ill and won’t be able to properly join him at work for a while. There’s something especially lonely about having Jemmy so close, and yet still unreachable.</p><p>James takes his wrist, stopping him before he can retreat from the dining room. “You still have to take time to rest.”</p><p>Thomas looks down. “I live and work in the same building, now. Bed won’t be far away.”</p><p>“Says the man I’ve had to physically drag out of his office, more than once. I’m serious, Thomas. There would be too many questions if I turned up at night when I’m not working, or if you came back here instead of sleeping there, but that does not mean our usual rules about taking care of yourself don’t apply,” his Dom tells him sternly.</p><p>“Six hours of sleep a night, eat at least two proper meals a day- look, I’ve already had one!” Tom sneers, “I know, I know.”</p><p>James stands up from the table, and Dolley averts her eyes politely.</p><p>His Dom just tilts his head, indicating he wants Thomas to follow him. He does, trailing Jemmy into his study, where the broken glass still lies, like a condemnation.</p><p>James notices it, because James notices everything. “How many did you break?” he asks.</p><p>“Two, but that one was an accident,” Thomas admits. Sometimes, when he’s feeling raw, he needs to shatter something so he doesn’t shatter. “I’ll replace them.”</p><p>“I stopped getting attached to crystal years ago. Dolley doesn’t let me put the good stuff anywhere you might get your hands on it,” James assures him. “Anyway, I’m pretty sure you bought those.”</p><p>As replacements for others he’d broken. This is a recurring theme. Thomas isn’t sure what that says about him, but it isn’t anything good. He looks away.</p><p>“I’m sorry we weren’t here. You shouldn’t have been alone,” James tells him.</p><p>Tom shakes his head. “You couldn’t be here. You probably still shouldn’t. I’m glad you are, but you rushed things, didn’t you?”</p><p>James doesn’t deny it. “I didn’t want you to have to do this alone. You shouldn’t have to.”</p><p>Thomas isn’t even sure he can do any of this alone. Sometimes, the road to ruin seems like a very short one, without Jemmy blocking the path. He knows he’s too intense for his own good- but it’s what makes him brilliant.</p><p>He physically shakes off the thought, not wanting to dwell on it. “I’m sorry about your tumblers. And about earlier.” He waves a hand, indicating the dining room.</p><p>“I do fully intend to enforce the rules about taking care of yourself, whether I’m right beside you to remind you or not,” James tells him sternly.</p><p>Something in Thomas’ chest relaxes a little, hearing that. When he asks, “How?” it’s curious, not doubtful.</p><p>James considers it for a moment. “There will naturally be things going on you want me to be aware of, as your incoming Secretary of State. So it’s perfectly logical to send someone along with a letter every evening, even if you can’t come over,” he points out. “And perfectly logical for me to send one back in the morning with my thoughts.”</p><p>Some sort of daily communication, and knowing James is right down the street, is a lot better than him being all the way back at home in Virginia. Thomas nods. “I can do that,” he agrees.</p><p>Things won’t be so weird forever. James will feel better, and begin coming to the office. Thomas will get to know the serving staff at the executive mansion and make sure they can be trusted (it wouldn’t be below Adams to plant spies) and then he’ll feel more comfortable moving between houses, or having James at the executive mansion. But the transitional time is going to be rough.</p><p>James is standing beside his desk, and Thomas steps forward to lean against it, not touching his Dom but close enough to feel his warmth. James immediately puts a hip up on the desk so he can brush their shoulders together. “If you aren’t taking care of yourself, I’ll absolutely tell you I expect you over that evening,” he tells his sub. “Or even if you are looking after yourself, but I can tell you’re too stressed. And we can schedule a ‘meeting’ in the evening if you need me,” he promises.</p><p>Thomas nods. It’s not insurmountable at all. They’ve been secretive for years, they’re used to it- and good at it.</p><p>That doesn’t mean he likes it.</p><p>“I’m half tempted to break rules on purpose, so I have an excuse to come over,” he admits. He’s learned to identify those impulses in himself, by now. When they were younger, especially when he’d first become involved in politics and hadn’t known how to reconcile the version of him people would listen to with his submissive self, he’d spent half his time acting out to get James’ attention. It’s not that he never does it, anymore, but he has gotten better. And he usually at least realizes that’s what he’s doing, these days.</p><p>James nods, accepting the warning. “I’ll find excuses to get you over here for other things, Tom. I promise. Don’t worry. And don’t you think I’ll rest better, and recover faster, knowing you’re alright?” he points out.</p><p>Tom winces. “Low blow,” he complains, but it’s true. James does worry about him, and it does lead to the other man pushing himself too hard, to try to be there for Thomas.</p><p>James just smiles at him serenely, then gets to his feet. “Now,” he says, bringing his hands together, “I don’t want you to think you’re getting away with anything, just because I’m still recovering.”</p><p>Thomas winces. He’d known that was coming.</p><p>“And your attitude at breakfast was appalling. Less than ideal circumstances or no, we don’t speak to each other that way, and you know very well that we have the rules we do about your wellbeing for very good reasons,” James scolds.</p><p>Thomas sighs, tilting his head down to concede the point. He’d been frustrated, and taking it out on James. Trying to provoke a response, if he’s honest with himself. And he’s done it.</p><p>“Come on,” his Dom says, guiding him upstairs with a gentle hand on his back.</p><p>Thomas is the sort of sub who needs someone to keep an active hand in, if he’s honest. He needs James to be firm with him, so that he has the security of being able to push back on that. Dolley is absolutely not that kind of sub- Thomas isn’t sure he’s ever known about James punishing her. So discipline implements generally stay in Thomas’ bedroom, regardless of whose house they’re in.</p><p>James guides him back upstairs to his room now, getting the cane out of the wardrobe. They rarely use anything else for punishment, though Thomas hopes he’s only earned a few stripes, today.</p><p>James checks the implement carefully, as he always does. Especially when they’ve been away for a while. Tom appreciates the care.</p><p>“Just the three, today. Enough to remind you I take our rules seriously, and you should too,” James tells him.</p><p>More of a warning than a true punishment. James is trying to steady him- and going in to work with stripes he’ll be able to feel, sitting at his desk, will do that. He’s absurdly grateful to have a Dom who knows him so well. “Yes, sir,” he says.</p><p>“Over the footboard, please,” James instructs. Thomas goes, lowering his clothing and putting himself in position the way his Dom expects him to.</p><p>James strokes a careful hand down his back, encouraging him to relax a little. He hadn’t realized how stiffly he was holding himself.</p><p>“Because I always expect your best, whether I’m able to enforce it or not,” his Dom tells him sternly, lining the cane up across his backside and measuring the stroke.</p><p>The first one cracks down hard, and he yelps in spite of himself. Thomas does not break position during punishment. He absolutely holds himself still for whatever he’s earned. But he needs an outlet to get through it, and barring privacy concerns when they’re away from home or have guests, James has never minded.</p><p>The second stroke makes his hands close convulsively in the comforter. James is landing them low and close together. The way he’s placed them, Tom isn’t going to be able to avoid sitting on the marks and being reminded of them throughout the day. He bites his lip, preparing himself for the last stroke.</p><p>He yells when it lands anyway. Three isn’t that bad- he’s had dozens, when he’s really screwed up. But low and close together, they’re bad enough. And he’s with James- the one person who always really cares how he’s feeling, and who it’s safe to let know how he’s doing. Physically or emotionally.</p><p>Thomas always needs a second to get himself under control after a punishment, and so James strokes his back lightly, once, then steps away to put the cane back in the wardrobe. Thomas takes a deep breath before standing up.</p><p>The change in position flexes his muscles and further irritates the stripes. This may have been a warning, but James landed them hard, and they burn deeply. As he begins redressing, Thomas thinks ruefully that he knows exactly why James did it- his Dom knows him, and he knows the physical reminder of his expectations will both keep his Dom’s expectations in the forefront of his mind and help him feel settled and connected. If he’s honest with himself, he’s grateful for the lingering ache.</p><p>Thomas turns to face the room once he’s dressed, and James steps away from the wardrobe as if he’s just finished, crossing back to him and hugging him. Now that he’s begun processing the emotional reaction to the punishment (and shaken off the fight or flight instinct to snap at James as he copes with the pain- something that had gotten him in a lot of trouble when they were younger) he finds he’s ready for the affection and sinks gratefully into his Dom’s arms.</p><p>“I’ve got you, Tommy,” James promises him. “Even when I’m not right there, I’m with you, and I’ve got you.”</p><p>Thomas nods, acknowledging that he knows the truth of his Dom’s words. His fingers tighten in the fabric of James’ jacket. “Love you,” he whispers.</p><p>“Love you, too.” He feels James’ hand settle on the back of his neck, warm and steady. He leans into his Dom contentedly for a long moment.</p><p>When he’s feeling settled, he tilts his face to kiss James, grateful and affectionate. His Dom kisses him back, taking control and backing him into the corner of the bed. Thomas hisses when his sore flesh bumps the wood of the bedpost, tilting his head back.</p><p>James’ response is to begin kissing his jaw instead, his fingers coming up to work on Thomas’ cravat. Thomas chuckles, clutching his Dom even as he reluctantly reminds him, “Jemmy, I have to go to work. I don’t have time for a quickie.”</p><p>James pauses briefly to remind him, “Trust me,” then pushes the cravat aside, opening the first two buttons of Thomas’ shirt. His mouth immediately finds the fading mark he’d left before Thomas returned to DC without him, and James goes about refreshing it as Thomas clings to him.</p><p>When he’s done, James leans back, but he doesn’t release Thomas, who is still holding onto him tightly. “There we go,” the Dom says. “Got to make sure you can feel me, when I don’t have my eyes on you.”</p><p>Thomas smiles at him, warm and fond. “Thank you,” he says. This whole, quick check in- since James escorted him out of the dining room- has been about making sure he feels his Dom’s presence and love even when he’s at the executive mansion alone. He knows it, and he’s unspeakably grateful James always knows exactly what he needs.</p><p>His Dom begins redressing him as he answers. “Always,” James tells him simply, kissing him lightly once he’s got his cravat fixed. “There you go. Handsome as the day I fell in love with you.”</p><p>“I was a skinny, awkward preteen when you fell in love with me,” Thomas reminds him, laughing.</p><p>James considers him faux seriously. “Okay. I guess you’ve changed a little. Grown into that mouth, at least.” James squeezes him one more time before releasing him. “Now, get out there and make me proud.”</p><p>He will. Whatever it takes, Thomas will.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And the inauguration fic is complete! Thank you all so much for going on this journey with me. Next up we will have the prompt stories! If you have a prompt you would like to see I would love to hear about it! I am really excited to do some one shot stuff like I did at Christmas. Then I will probably do the first cabinet battle next, so that we have some backstory for how Alex and Thomas got so crossways now that Thomas is going to be a main character in the stories!<br/>Again, thank you all for your support! Please drop me a comment, either with a prompt or just to let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>